


Magnus Chase Adventures

by Straton54



Series: Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga [6]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: "Quiet of They'll Hear Us", AROUSING, Abandoned Building sex, Abandoned House Sex, Aesir-Related Lust, Almost Caught, Big Banana Sex, Blackmail Game, Blowjob Under the Table, Cheating, Cheating While Phone, Cheating With Male Friend, Cheating with Friend's Girlfriend, Closed Asylum Fuck, Dating couple, Discreet Fuck, F/M, Filmed Sex, Forest Sex, Fucking Hidden From Boyfriend, Fucking a Goddess, Hidden Affair, Horny Sword, Increasing Lust, Locker Room Sex, Loose Sex, Lovers Going Wild, Lovers Watching Him, Masturbation, Masturbation while Voyering, On Girlfriend's Bed, On Hotel Bed, Outdoor Sex, Planning More Sex, Provocation, Provocation to Fuck, Quiet while Fucking, Riding Train Sex, Secret Affair, Sex With Husband Nearby, Sex With Stepmother, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spying, Stealth Magic, Talking About Sex While Fucking, Threesome, Train Station Bathroom Sex, Vanir-Related Lust, Waking Up and Fucking, Welcome Fuck, Wild Sex, elf woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 72,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straton54/pseuds/Straton54
Summary: After saving the Nine Worlds from Ragnarok as Loki's scheme failed, Magnus' afterlife isn't just full of fights and falafel in Midgard and Valhalla. His life can be full of pleasure as well. Magnus discover a new power of his, a maddening feeling, and he will use it a lot, even gaining some aleathorial pairings all around the Nine Worlds, giving a new sense to his afterlife.This is Part 9 of the Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga, just after the book trilogy (spoiler alert for the books).Story by Straton 4(The story is three chapters ahead now)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Magnus Chase, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Freya, Magnus Chase/Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase/Mrs. Chase (Percy Jackson), Magnus Chase/Vasilisa, Samirah al-Abbas/Magnus Chase
Series: Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. The Heat Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm a new member to the Straton team, my name is Straton 4, since I'm the latest to follow here.  
> I'm a fan of Magnus Chase, so Straton 1 game me this title to continue this while Straton 1 focus more on Percy, so prepare for what's being here and more.
> 
> Hope you like this a lot!

Chapter 1: The Heat Starts  
...  
That day started well.  
Well, not "good" like any day, like waking up, having coffee, going to work, meeting your friends, etc.  
"Good" for Magnus was to wake up in a hall full of immortal warriors, eat everything at will, then pick up his weapons and fight on a battlefield, kill and be killed – do not worry, every death that occurs in Valhalla always returns, to die again and this had been happening forever.  
Magnus took his favorite sword, Sumarbrander, the Sword of Summer, which he found months ago when he discovered that he was a demigod and his life changed completely, going into a Norse post-life filled with surprises.  
As he looked at the sword, he remembered how that weapon – which once belonged to his father, the Vanir god Frey – was separated from him and abandoned in the river until he found it last summer.  
Frey had fallen in love with a giantess – she must have been fucking hot for him to abandon Sumabrander, one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, and that he could save him in Ragnarok from Surt, who will use the sword to kill him at the end of the world. And he will defend himself is… a deer antler.  
“Really? A deer antler? Very good weaponry choice, dad!” Magnus thought.  
Then Magnus shook his head to ward off that thought, and picked up his armor.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and said,  
“One more day ... and more deaths for me”.  
He leaves his room, ready to fight again.  
...  
The training camp was at full war.  
Valhalla, the heaven of the warriors, practically, was a paradise for those who liked death and destruction. It had been happening forever. His post-life looks like a war in Game of Thrones.  
When the trumpet sounded, the whole pandemonium began.  
Magnus ran through the woods along with his friends on the 19th floor, Halfborn Gunderson, who was shirtless – as always – and with his weapons, ripping through any enemy that appeared in front of him.  
Mallory, his girlfriend, daughter of Frigg, Queen of Asgard, who was Scottish and had two daggers, ran like crazy and killed any enemy.  
Thomas Jeffeson Jr., son of Tyr, the god of war, with his rifle and uniform of the American Civil War, ran shooting at anyone.  
And, a little ahead of them, was Alex Fierro, who is gender fluid, so Alex was the son and daughter of Loki, the god of mischief, at the same time. She could be dangerous and affectionate at the same time, and Magnus knew this because she was his girlfriend. They started dating after the mission to stop Loki, her father, from starting Ragnarok.  
It was one of the most dangerous missions of his life – or post-life, however you prefers – but they succeeded.  
Their efforts, like Samirah al-Abbas, daughter of Loki and Valkyrie of Valhalla, Hearthstone, an elf and friend of Magnus, and Blitz, a dwarf and his cousin – for he is – resuming everything – the son of Freya, who is sister and Frey, Magnus’ father.  
As the battle ran through every corner around him, Magnus was also doing his part – killing all the enemies he saw.  
Everything going "pretty normal" by then.  
But, Mallory suddenly called out.  
“Magnus, watch out!”  
Magnus turned and saw an enemy with two axes running toward him, ready to kill him.  
But Mallory was faster. She picked up her daggers and hit his back, but his impulse to fight back threw her onto Magnus.  
Magnus, in that second, felt her ass touching his pants as they hit a tree. That caught him in surprise. Mallory walked away and finished killing the enemy.  
She turned and voiced:  
“Focus on the game, Magnus! Attention!”  
And walked away.  
Magnus watched her run away, confused by the new sensation he felt.  
“What was that?” He wondered to himself.  
But it did not last long when he noticed a shadow at his feet. He looked up in time to see a huge rock growing above him.  
Then everything went black.  
….  
Magnus woke up suddenly in his room.  
He had died again, now he was resurrected in his room.  
Magnus took a deep breath, but something new was there.  
That strange feeling was still with him.  
A feeling he had not felt in a long time.  
Horny.  
When Magnus died, he already knew what was horny and sex. And when he died and learned about his new reality, he thought he would never feel it again.  
Because he was dead. Obviously.  
But, it seemed that this sensation didn’t died, and the sensation was burning in his body more and more.  
Wanting to relax, he began massaging his penis through his pants. His cock was throbbing, and he realized he was a little bigger than normal.  
Of course he knew that. After all, that penis was his.  
When he took off his pants, he saw that he was twice as big as before.  
Instinctively, he began to massage.  
At first he thought of Alex, his girlfriend. She was very sensual and hot, with her slim body, huge breasts, firm big butt, sly face.  
The massage was being good. His whole body was being filled with the sensation of pleasure. He imagined Alex naked, seducing him to the point of fucking – even though the two never had sex before. After all, he did not know about it.  
Until that moment.  
As he thought about it, he saw that Alex's image was replaced by red hair, fair skin, naked, and with two daggers.  
Mallory.  
Magnus suddenly remembered the moment before he died, when Mallory and Magnus were together, her back to him, and her butt against his cock.  
That sensation was so surprising to him that he enjoyed the next instant to cumming.  
The jet was stronger than he'd expected. So strong that he managed to hit the ceiling, forming an inverted puddle.  
He took a deep breath, watching her groin soften and return to normal.  
Doing that was amazing.  
Magnus stared at the ceiling, seeing the accumulated semen dripping slowly.  
From what he realized, he was feeling horny for Mallory, and did not even know it would be so good.  
But, he loved Alex, who was his girlfriend, and Mallory was Halfborn's girlfriend, his friend.  
His mind was confused about that.  
But his thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. He got up and straightened his pants, and walked to the door.  
When he opened it, he saw Mallory, just as he was on the battlefield, and his daggers at the waist.  
"Magnus, I need you to meet me in my room in ten minutes."  
Magnus was confused by her request.  
“What?”  
“Did you listened me? Ten minutes. Knock before entering.”  
Mallory then left, leaving Magnus confused at her request.  
Then he closed the door.


	2. The Nineteenth Floor Hallmate

Chapter 2: The Nineteenth Floor Hallmate  
Magnus was back at the Hotel when Mallory Keen approached him on the outside, wanting to talk something important with him. Magnus followed her to her room, and after that, things becomes strangely hot.  
...  
Ten minutes later, Magnus was at Mallory's door.  
Magnus did not know what to expect.  
He was standing in front of the room of Mallory Keen, his roommate at Hotel Valhalla, completely confused by what she wanted with him.  
He was still confused by what she wanted.  
Does it have to do with what happened on the battlefield?  
This thought brought him back in that hour that Mallory defended him from that enemy, and that her ass touched his cock in surprise.  
Suddenly the door opened, disrupting his reasoning.  
"Magnus," said Mallory. “Come in.”  
Magnus obeyed, closing the door behind him.  
Mallory then approaches him until she was standing before him. Magnus asked, confused:  
"So ... you want to say something to me?"  
Mallory stared at him, then took a deep breath.  
“Yes. I do.”  
Then Mallory kissed him. Then she put her tongue in his mouth.  
Magnus was surprised by that. Mallory was kissing him there and now, in her bedroom.  
With an impulse, Magnus pushed her away.  
"Mallory..." he tried to speak, but she kissed him again. “What ...” more kisses “are you...” she licked his cheek “doing?”  
After that, she took him by the jacket and dragged him to her bed, then pushed him toward the bed.  
"I do not know," she said, breathing hard. "I came here after the fight, and I began to feel a strange sensation. I did not know why, but I felt my horny growing. Then I felt her stronger when I left the room and knocked on her door. When I saw you, everything got hotter.”  
She then took off her green shirt, revealing her white bikini. Her breasts were large and stuck in that white prison.  
Magnus was going to say something, but she stood on top of him and kissed him before that.  
His resistance was diminishing as his hormones grew stronger. He was loving it all, and it was so wrong that it was addictive.  
Magnus, completely defeated, hugged her willingly. Mallory wrapped his hands around his neck. Her hands traveled to his back, then passed his chest to her waist, where her hands went into his shirt.  
Mallory smiled at that.  
"Valhalla works wonders with everyone."  
Magnus was breathing deeply and slowly.  
"I was surprised too," he said. "Valhalla has done wonders for you, too."  
Mallory smiled. His left hand went to his back.  
“You think?”  
Then her bikini dropped, revealing her breasts. They were big and soft, her pink nipples hard, clearly excited.  
Magnus was mesmerized by her breasts. It's the second pair of breasts she's ever seen - he slept with Alex before - and liked the size of hers.  
Mallory are massaging her breasts with her own hands, swinging them hypnotically.  
"Did you like them, Beantown?"  
Magnus did not like being called that again.  
“I already said that I hate that name!” he chided.  
Mallory just smiled.  
“Do not like it?”  
“No!”  
"So, Beantown! Make me stop!”  
Magnus then took her breasts and, willingly, began to lick them.  
Mallory started moaning, fingering his nails in his hair as he licked and sucked at her nipples.  
“Enough! Get naked now!”  
Mallory grabbed Magnus's jacket and threw it to the floor, then took his shirt around his waist and lifted it with a will. Magnus lifted his arms and Mallory took it, throwing it to the floor.  
Mallory ran his hands over his set body. He was really strong, not like Halfborn, who was big and hunk, but at the same time he was not as scrawny as he looked.  
Magnus took advantage of her distraction and kissed her.  
The kiss between them lingered as they moaned. The two of them ran their hands through their bodies while their tongues intertwined.  
One of Mallory's hands went to his pants, touching his hard cock.  
"I think he wants to get out," she said.  
Magnus pushed her into the bed, spreading her red hair across the blanket. Magnus then took out his pants and pulled it out, revealing his large, pulsing cock in front of her.  
Mallory brought his face close to his hard cock, then began to kiss carefully, then began to swallow, then sucked it hard.  
Magnus was amazed at her ability.  
"You're good at it."  
"I trained with Halfborn" she said. "He's a delightfully incredible boyfriend.”  
Magnus then realized that Mallory and Halfborn had sex before. Just like him and Alex.  
Mallory sucked again, now faster and more frilly. Saliva leaked through the corners of her mouth.  
After sucking a little more, she got up and started taking off her own clothes. She threw her blue pants on the floor, along with her panties. Magnus got the message and took off his own pants, along with his sneakers.  
Completely naked, Magnus approached Mallory, about to kiss her again, when they heard someone knocking on the door.  
Mallory? - it was Halfborn Gundersson. Her boyfriend.  
“Damn it!” she whispered, almost cursing. “It's him!”  
Magnus felt his heart beat faster. He did not want Halfborn to catch him in the bed of his girlfriend, even more naked. He saw what he was able to do on the battlefield, and did not want him to do worse with him.  
“To the bathroom! Now!” Mallory ordered.  
With no other way out, Magnus ran to the bathroom.  
Mallory picked up his clothes and threw them to the floor, covering them with one of the covers. Then ran to the bathroom.  
Mallory closed the door, and they both heard the door of the room opening.  
“Mallory? Are you there?” asked Halfborn, behind the door.  
Mallory and Magnus looked at the door. Halfborn was outside, and at a door he caught his girlfriend and naked friend in the bathroom.  
“Hmm ... yes! I'm in the shower!”  
Magnus looked at the door, then looked at her ass, still big and soft, like that of a porn star. That made Magnus go crazy enough to penetrate there.  
He did not know if it was the danger of the situation that made him want to have sex, he just knew he wanted to.  
Magnus touched her butt. Mallory was surprised.  
“Magnus?!” she said, a little too loud.  
“What?” asked Halfborn outside.  
“Nothing!” she said. “I said I was in the shower!”  
When Magnus began to stir, Mallory put a hand on his mouth, preventing his moans from leaving.  
Without warning, he approached her vagina, big, red and beautiful, and thrust his cock into it.  
Mallory's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with one of her hands.  
Magnus kept that pace of going in and out, looking at himself in the mirror as he shoved into Mallory, and she was still moaning deaf. He loved that feeling of pleasure and lust, and Mallory seemed to like it on the same level as him. He could see through her eyes that they were almost turning back.  
Looking at the shower, he stepped out of her vagina and walked over.  
Mallory glared at Magnus, confused, who turned on the shower.  
Mallory liked to see Magnus under the shower, hard, with the water wetting those hard muscles, and he teasing her with the middle finger for her to come in.  
Understanding what he wanted, she went to the shower and kissed Magnus.  
Magnus was massaging her ass while she kissed him willingly, then took one of her breasts and began sucking her hard nipple.  
Mallory groaned, touched his hard cock, and straightened for him to pent up again.  
Magnus was surprised at her initiative. Instantly the rhythm began again.  
Magnus wiggled his hips as Mallory grabbed Magnus's face and kissed him willingly, resembling her lust in that situation. It was dangerous and intense, and she was loving it.  
"Are you going to get out of the shower?" asked Halfborn.  
"Not too long," she said, trying not to moan. “Wait a minute!”  
She turned to Magnus.  
"Make me cum, you pervert! Make me cum hard!”  
"With pleasure, Daughter of Frigg!"  
“Do not call me like that!” Mallory hissed.  
Magnus smirked.  
“Make me stop!”  
Magnus started to pound faster, and Mallory scratched his back as she moaned low in his ear.  
After a few stints, he said:  
“I'm going to cum!”  
“In the mouth!” said Mallory. "I do not want to leave Halfborn with suspicion!"  
Well thought out, he thought.  
Mallory slipped out of his penis and placed it in her mouth, which began to suck as if there was no tomorrow.  
In the next instant, Magnus relesed his cum in her mouth, enjoying so much that a little escaped her mouth, dripping on the floor and going away with the water.  
Magnus was breathing relieved. Mallory stood up, wiping his own mouth from his semen, then kissed it with intensity.  
When the kiss broke, she said,  
“Wait five minutes, then get out! I’ll distract him.”  
Magnus nodded.  
Mallory took his chin and licked his cheek. Then she turned off the shower and went out naked from the shower, without drying herself.  
Five minutes, Magnus recalled.  
He heard Halfborn noticing Mallory, wet and naked, and the naughty sounds began. Magnus was getting hard by it, but he controlled himself.  
That time was to run, not for more sex!  
Thinking that too much time had passed, he went to the open door.  
As soon as Magnus came out of the bathroom, he saw Mallory, wet and naked, kissing Halfborn on the bed. He was shirtless - as usual - and obviously horny for her. His pants had an obvious tent touching her vagina.  
"I'm so wet," she said, moaning.  
"Me too" he said. “My pants are so wet right now.”  
Mallory laughed and pushed Halfborn into bed as he got up. Magnus knew that she knows that he’s out, and didn’t wanted Halfborn to notice him there.  
"And now you're going to be inside me. Prepared?”  
“For you? Every time!”  
She started to lick his neck while he moaned without fear. She looked at the bathroom and saw Magnus looking. She looked at the door, and Magnus understood:  
Get out now!  
Walking slowly and taking his clothes hidden under the blankets, hidden from the sight of Halfborn, he left her room and, with his increased speed, ran to his room in the blink of an eye.  
Inside, Mangus threw his clothes on the floor, breathing hard.  
As soon as his notion of reality returned, he fell to the floor, realizing what he had done.  
He had sex with Mallory, his friend's girlfriend.  
As he pondered if this was not going to be bad, a part of him found it addictive and strong, and though he could not admit it, he would want to do it again.


	3. A Visiting Cousin

Chapter 3: A Visiting Cousin  
...  
As Magnus stepped out of the suite, he found Halfborn Gunderson kissing Mallory Keen, who was in his bathrobe.  
As he looked at them, Magnus remembered the sex he had with Mallory in the shower - which was yesterday. The sexual memories were good, and Mallory proved to be an insatiable bitch, so much so that after having sex with him, she had sex with Halfborn soon after, allowing time for Magnus to leave the room unnoticed.  
Mallory broke the kiss and hugged Halfborn hard, and she noticed Magnus standing behind him. She smiled and pretended to hold on to something, then used her tongue to create a small spot on her cheek.  
She signaled him a blowjob.  
Magnus smiled. It meant that she wanted sex with him again. Magnus responded by pretending to hold a box and moved his waist forward, signaling sex.  
"Tomorrow?" she asked without making a sound.  
Magnus nodded.  
Mallory nodded, then kissed Halfborn again, then grabbed his pants and dragged him into the room, locking the door next.  
Magnus, knowing what they were going to do, said:  
“Have fun.”  
And left.  
...  
After climbing the stairs, Magnus looked for Annabeth Chase’s room.  
As he searched the place, he remembers what drawned him there.  
After Magnus escaped Mallory’s room, he was dressing in his own room, where he found his phone with a new message.  
From Annabeth. Saying that she wanted to see him in a hotel room she was spending the night. With the address and all.  
Then, he left Valhalla to meet her.  
After a while, he found the right room.  
Reluctantly, Magnus knocked on the door.  
Immediately, Annabeth opened.  
“Magnus? Hi! Its been so long!”  
She pulled him inside and hugged him.  
Magnus tightened his grip. It was wonderful to see his cousin again.  
The hug between them lasted a while until she released him.  
"Come on in," she said.  
Magnus obeyed and entered.  
The four was simple. After all, this place was an ordinary hotel. There was only one bed, a window with green curtains, clean light brown floor, and a small fridge near the bed, with a desk above.  
Annabeth asked Magnus to take off his jacket.  
"It's hot in here," she said, holding out her hands. "You can take it if you want."  
Magnus nodded and took off his jacket. She picked it up and placed it on a chair.  
Before she said anything, her cell phone rang. She approached and answered:  
“Hi, Percy. Yes. I arrived well.” She placed a hand on her cell phone. “My boyfriend.”  
“I noticed.” Magnus remembered Percy. He helped him train on Boston days before his search for Loki, before that adventure after the Ship of the Dead.  
After that, only a call from her after the adventure Magnus heard about him.  
Months later, again, at that hour.  
“Yes. I found Magnus. Now I'm going to talk to him. Yes. I'll stay. I love you. Bye!”  
And she hung up her phone.  
"Percy is a good boyfriend, but he cares too much. I know how to take care of myself.”  
“I know too. You told me about your adventures as I tell you mine.”  
Annabeth smiled slightly.  
“Right. And I'll repeat myself more. You want soda? I have a lot here.”  
She walked over to the fridge and grabbed two cans of Coke. She opened one and offered Magnus the other.  
"Thank you," he said.  
The two of them drank together. Annabeth took a deep breath and belched.  
“My bad!” she said.  
“Are you kidding? That was awesome.”  
She threw the empty can on the floor.  
“Thanks.”  
She stiffened a little, and Magnus could not help staring at her breasts.  
Even inside a blue shirt, her breasts were obviously beautiful. She had a thin belly, like Mallory's, or the models he saw in magazines.  
When she looked at him again, Magnus looked away.  
"So how's the afterlife?"  
"Normal," he said, drinking the rest. “Fighting. Dying. Fighting more. Dying more. And you and the Camp?”  
"Danger and adventures, as always," she said. “How I wish I was lucky. Die and come back. In my case, if I die, it's forever. But I'm used to danger.”  
Magnus nodded.  
"And what are we going to do? Talk? Go out to eat? I know a place that sells great falafels, and...”  
Annabeth picked up Magnus's can and threw it aside. A little soda spreaded on the floor.  
“Not today. I called you here to do something I wanted to do for a long time.”  
Magnus looked confused.  
"And what could it be?"  
Annabeth smiled a little.  
“That.”  
She took his face and brought it to hers. Kissing him instantly.  
Magnus was surprised by that. He felt her tongue go into his mouth. She started to moan as her hands caught her neck.  
When she stepped away, Magnus asked,  
“Annabeth...? What…?”  
“Kiss me more!” she said, kissing him again. She pushed him slowly to the wall. “I always wanted this! Kiss Me!”  
Magnus began to feel a familiar warmth. A sexual impulse that gradually subdued him completely. He felt the same with Mallory, and now he felt the same for Annabeth.  
Completely defeated, he took her face and kissed her. His tongue came into her mouth.  
The two of them kissed each other around the room. Annabeth was running her hands down his body as Magnus ran his hands down her back, hair, until it reached her butt.  
"Calm down, big boy," she said, running her hands through his arms. “We'll get there. For now, I want to explore you.” Her hands reached for his sleeves. “Big muscles. Magic?”  
“Right.”  
“I knew it.” Hes hands went to his waist, taking some of his shirt. “Defined pack. Same as Percy.”  
Her words were making Magnus excited. His erection wanted to get out of his pants now, and Annabeth knew that.  
"Huge tent here," she said, touching it. Magnus liked to feel her soft hand touching his cock. "Can you handle my teasing and not climax?"  
Magnus took her shirt and ran his hand down her belly.  
“And you? Can you handle mine?”  
They kissed again. She ran her hands up his chest as Magnus tried to feel her breasts on her clothes.  
“Ok. No more clothes.”  
She pulled away and removed her shirt, revealing a huge black bra. She took off her bra soon after, freeing her breasts. They swayed gracefully from freedom.  
Magnus took off his shirt, exposing his defined body to her.  
Soon, the two took off their pants, sneakers, and the rest, remaining completely naked before each other.  
Annabeth ran a finger down his chest, then his nipple, through his six back until it reached his hard cock.  
Magnus took one of her breasts and massaged it. It was great to fit in his hand, and he toyed with her nipple.  
Leaving the taunts aside, the two clung and kissed as if there was no tomorrow. The moans made it clear that they liked each other's bodies.  
Annabeth freed herself from Magnus, then lay back on the bed, pulling off the covers and massaging her breasts to him.  
"Do you want a hot sex session on bed?"  
Magnus smiled at her boldness. He came over and kissed her tongue, one of her hands massaging his cock.  
The kiss lasted until Annabeth, wanting Magnus to lie down, go to his penis as he faced her lying down.  
She was sucking his penis like a pro. Her tongue moistened as he sucked. It felt delicious and fresh.  
The blowjob was incredible, and it was even more so when Annabeth shifted and left her pussy over his face.  
Realizing what she wanted, he took her butt and sucked her pussy.  
Oral sex was delicious. Magnus liked this side of Annabeth - from a sensual nerdy to a sensual and sexy hottie - and Magnus was enjoying the fire he felt.  
Magnus felt that Annabeth's blowjob was working. He felt his semen coming fast.  
"Annabeth," he said. “I'm going to cum!”  
“Not yet!” she said as she stopped sucking.  
She positioned herself to sit on Magnus, she caught his erection.  
“Come when I tell you to.”  
Before Magnus said anything, she inserted his cock into her.  
Magnus was surprised by that. Soon, she began to jump on his penis.  
Annabeth moaned as she jumped, and Magnus took her breasts and began to lick. He dribbled on her nipples and sucked while the other hand massaged the other.  
Annabeth hugged Magnus's head, lightly stroking her hair. Magnus replied by scratching her back a bit.  
She took his face and kissed his tongue. Magnus took her ass while they kissed.  
Breaking the kiss, she said:  
“Cum in my mouth! I want to swallow your strong jet now!”  
Magnus allowed. She left and began to suck hard.  
Magnus felt his climax coming. He took her head and sped up the pace until he finally enjoyed it.  
His long moan, translated what he felt like a strong wave of stasis sweeping through his body. Annabeth swallowed everything, even making choking sounds.  
When it was over, she opened her mouth, revealing that was nothing there.  
She swallowed everything.  
She came over to him and lay down, completely satisfied.  
Magnus was staring at the ceiling, completely satisfied.  
Annabeth was doing the same, with the blanket draped over her waist, taking a deep breath, her stare stalled. Magnus picked up the blanket and covered his legs up to his penis, layed down after sex.  
Magnus was feeling the same. Her cousin turned out to be an utterly incredible sex drive.  
"That... was... great..." he said.  
"I'm glad you liked it," she said, smiling. "I always wanted to have sex with you. Since I met you again. I finally got it.”  
“Yes. Me too." Magnus began to stiffen a little. "And knowing how good you are. You must have practiced a lot.”  
Annabeth looked at him.  
“What?” she asked innocently.  
Magnus smirked.  
“Oh, please, cousin. No one with your experience got it from one person, with Percy, I mean. I mean, you've done this…" He moved closer to her face "with other men.”  
Annabeth stared at him, then kissed him by the tongue. Her saliva was still damp around his mouth.  
As soon as the kiss broke, she settled on top of him, and felt something she liked.  
"Still with energy?"  
"For you, always" he said, smiling.  
Annabeth brought her face close to his.  
"You know, my hot little cousin." She ran her hands over his muscles. “You're right. You're not my only lover.”  
"I knew it" he said, smiling. "Can I know who they are?"  
"Well..." she said, stirring his pulsing erection. "There was Percy, my boyfriend. Obviously, but ... when he disappeared, I was left alone and ... horny. I started with some campers at the Camp, like Charles, the Stoll twins, Percy's half-brother, Tyson, and ... these are my favorites."  
She took off the blanket, standing naked on top of Magnus.  
“After the Roman Camp, with Percy, always. Then Jason, Leo, Frank, Grover... ah, they're wonderful at sex. Whenever you have the chance, I give it and we have fun. We'd been through all those months before I met you. I also had Nico, but I couldn’t have sex with him, and I thought that was strange. And then came Chiron, and he was a fantastic beast ... literally because he's half horse, and Grover is half-goat, and Tyson is a chubby Cyclops, but with a mighty member! That says it all?”  
Magnus listened to all. Annabeth Chase was an uncontrollable bitch ready for a good fuck. And now she was there, wanting more sex with him.  
She brought her face close to his.  
"And this time, come inside." I want to feel your jet inside me. And make it tasty.”  
Magnus smiled at that.  
“With pleasure, you bitch.”  
...  
After having sex with her, Magnus left the room and headed for the exit.  
He was walking down the street outside the hotel, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.  
It was Annabeth. He answered.  
"Hi, Sex Monster" was one of the nicknames she called him while they fucked.  
"Hi, Amazing Hottie" said Magnus. “How are you?”  
"I can’t even sit down" she said. “You know, of all that I bounced. You have something different... and very, VERY, addictive...”  
Magnus started to get hard again. Her voice was as sensual as her body and appearance, and he longed to fuck her again.  
"I'm glad you liked it" Magnus said. "And you're an extremely hot bitch. Seriously, my dick got hooked on your pussy.”  
Annabeth laughed at that, and Magnus just stood on the sidewalk.  
"You know, when you want, you can show up here again" she said, her voice so husky that it made Magnus stiff. "I'm staying for a few days, so we can enjoy it a lot."  
Magnus smiled. He was enjoying meeting Annabeth's perverted, sex crazy side. He always imagined her as a nerdy behaved girl, not as a sex addict as she turned out to be.  
"Ah, before you go, look up" Annabeth said.  
Magnus obeyed, and liked what he saw.  
Magnus looked up and saw Annabeth naked, squeezing her big breasts against the windowpane, licking her lips as she looked at him with her cell phone in her ear.  
He smiled at the audacity of his cousin. She was so perverted she did not even wonder if she could be caught by someone on the street doing it. Lucky for her the street being deserted at that time.  
"You know, I still have energy," Annabeth said, her voice craftily begging for his golden spike again. “If you want...”  
Magnus smiled, then slipped the phone into his pants pocket and took off his jacket and shirt, exposing his six pack abdomen to her. He noticed Annabeth staring in admiration at his physique, she really liked Magnus's new body.  
He grabs the phone again.  
"You know, cousin, I think one of those hours is now.”  
"The door is unlocked, Vanir Stud" she said. “Shoot me again real hard!”  
"As you wish, Athena Bitch."  
Magnus hung up and went back through the service door, ready to trace his bitch cousin again.


	4. With His Girlfriend

Chapter 4: With His Girlfriend  
...  
Magnus entered in Alex's room.  
There she was, wearing her normal clothes - green pants, shirt with green and pink flannels, green messy hair.  
He was wondering at first whether Alex was being a boy or a girl at the time, but her voice sort of blurted out:  
"What is it, Maggie?" asked Alex, his voice clearly feminine.  
"I came to see what you're doing," he said.  
"Making pots," she replied. “It is not obvious?”  
She was actually making pots at that hour, and Magnus resolved to change the subject.  
“Yes. And... I came for something more...”  
Alex dropped a tool, and bent down to pick it up. Magnus stared at her ass in the meantime. It was big enough to be mistaken for a couple of green melons.  
Alex stood up and asked Magnus,  
“What?”  
Magnus started walking up to her.  
"After we avoided Ragnarok, you kissed me," he began.  
“I know. I was there"she replied.  
"And we watched the fireworks on the terrace of my house.”  
“I remember. And it's not your house anymore.”  
He remembered that they turned the mansion into a homeless residence.  
“That’s right. And I wanted to know if we can...”  
Alex turned and put his hands on his waist.  
“What?”  
Magnus took a deep breath, then said,  
“Have sex.”  
Alex just looked at him, then laughed.  
"Maggie, do you want to have sex with me?"  
Magnus nodded.  
“Since last time?”  
Magnus remembered that. His first time was not as incredible as he wanted. It was weird, he was nervous, and she came before him.  
It was not good, but it was a start.  
Now, with his confidence (and sexual abilities) to the maximum, he approached her and said:  
“Yes.”  
Alex met his eyes, and Magnus smiled slightly.  
Then, without warning, he took her face and kissed her. Alex was surprised at his boldness. His tongue was penetrating her mouth, and he moaned as he kissed her.  
When he parted, a bridge of saliva formed between their mouths.  
Alex was breathing deeply, slowly, staring at Magnus as the saliva fell into his mouth, forming a wet line up to his neck.  
“Lke it?” Magnus asked, breathing in the same way.  
Alex did not answer, just hugged him tightly and kissed him.  
The kiss was wet, with tongues entwining like snakes as Magnus ran his hands over Alex's body.  
Alex, getting more and more excited about it, grabbed his butt tightly.  
When Magnus cut off the kiss, she pushed him lightly.  
Alex started taking his clothes off slowly. She had a svelte little lap, huge breasts, shapely legs, a wet vagina, and a cheeky face ready to go.  
"So what, Maggie? Undresses?”  
Magnus smiled. He took off his clothes slowly, almost as if he were doing a striptease show for her. Alex leaned against the wall as Magnus took off his clothes and tossed around the room.  
When he was completely naked, Alex ran his eyes through his muscles until he reached the penis, throbbing in his will.  
Alex knelt down and said:  
"Can you hold more than ten seconds?"  
Magnus smiled.  
“Test to see.”  
Alex began to suck, and Magnus began to moan.  
As she sucked, Magnus took her head with one hand and followed her movement. She was moaning with pleasure as she sucked slowly, like a popsicle.  
Alex sucked unhurriedly, completely at will, and she looked up into Magnus's face.  
Magnus liked eye contact. He groaned harder, feeling the growing sense of enjoyment.  
"Alex," said Magnus, moaning, "I'm going to cum."  
She took his mouth from his cock and started to run her hand through his erection.  
“I want to swallow!” she said. “I want to swallow it now!”  
Alex sucked again a few more times, and Magnus, unsteadily, dropped it all into her mouth.  
Magnus was relieved to finally be able to hold on for so long. After all, he had Mallory and Annabeth to thank for that.  
Alex sucked it all in, and let it slide a little to her breasts. She took her hand and sucked it slowly.  
As soon as it was over, she stood up and kissed Magnus, then scraped his back a little.  
"I'm proud," she said. "You hold out more than I thought.”  
Magnus then picked her up and threw her on the bed.  
"I can take much more than that," he said. - Turn around!”  
Alex was surprised by this.  
"Magnus Chase, are you giving me orders?"  
“Yes! Turn around now!”  
Alex smiled slowly, and pointed his ass at him.  
"Yes, sir," she said huskily. “What else?”  
“Do not scream!”  
Magnus took her ass and thrust his cock into her vagina without warning.  
Alex's eyes widened in surprise, and he was almost screaming. Quickly, he put a hand to his mouth.  
Magnus was getting into Alex while she was all four on the floor.  
Alex was really enjoying that position, with his tongue out and eyes almost glazed with stasis.  
Alex was enjoying their first time together, and Magnus could not hide the pleasure in his voice, he was moaning as Alex rubbed his cock.  
Alex smiled with her pleasure increasing.  
“Where did all this hunger come from?” Alex moaned.  
Magnus kept going.  
"Ever since" he said. "You're so fucking hot!"  
“I know!” she said, a little louder than she wanted. "But ... you did not want to try again after the first time."  
"I have collected courage," he said. - Until I get to that! Why, not you like it?”  
“ I liked it! A lot! I still like it!” she moaned. “Sex with you is soooo gooooddddd!”  
Magnus kept pumping into her vagina. Alex moaned loudly at that.  
Suddenly, Magnus releases his cum inside her vagina.  
Magnus pulled his cock out of her pussy, and she turned back to him.  
“Cumming without warning? Hello, porn actor, did you see my righteous boyfriend somewhere?”  
"Probably dying" he teased. "Until he comes back, can I eat you again?"  
Alex walked over to him and licked his face, then demanded that he lay on the floor.  
“Yeah. I want to feel your anaconda in my vagina again! Now you don’t scream!”  
Alex put his penis in place and began to fuck.  
She jumped up and down on the floor.  
Magnus, arms outstretched at the sides, stared at her breasts, which swayed as she squirted into his penis.  
Magnus was enjoying this sense of savagery, especially with his girlfriend.  
At last he felt confident in fucking her like a perverted animal she wanted so badly.  
And he was willing to go for hours on it.  
Suddenly, cutting through the horny mood, several knocks on the door happened. Alex got up quickly.  
“Alex? Are you there?“ It was Hunding's voice on the outside.  
Magnus stood on the floor while Hunding was still knocking on the door, Alex looked at the door, and the next moment it turned into a fly.  
“But what...?” Magnus asked, but he had to act fast.  
He picked up his clothes as quickly as possible, dressing awkwardly as he walked to the door.  
Opening, he saw Hunding at the door.  
"Mr. Chase" he said, surprised. “I'm looking for Alex Fierro. Did you see her?”  
Magnus knew he could not talk to him that he was fucking her now. He knew the problems.  
Then, inventing a story, said:  
“She went ... to Jotunheim!”  
Hunding raised an eyebrow.  
“Jotunheim? For what?”  
"Hunting a giant that made fun of her," Magnus lied. “She did not say much, not even when she came back.”  
Hunding seemed to believe.  
"Very well... When you see her, tell her that I want to talk to her about the punishment for what she did." Magnus's mind began to think that he knew about the sex, but he continued. "She knows it's forbidden to kill people in the dining time. So she'll have to feed the dragon that lives in the basement.”  
Magnus nodded, subtly relieved.  
“Got it. I'll let her know when I see her.”  
Hunding nodded.  
“And. Before you go ... Do you have chocolates?”  
“Oh, man, I forgot. But do not worry, I'll pick you up later.”  
Hunding smiled.  
“Thank you very much!”  
And he walked in the corridor.  
Magnus closed the door.  
"That was close" Alex said, on the bed, in human form, completely naked.  
Magnus took a deep breath.  
“Just a few more seconds ... and we would be punished.”  
Magnus knew that the Eijerhir, even though they were dead, still have desires, and sometimes sexual encounters took place on all sides. So far, nothing more. But when they were caught ...  
Well, let's just say it made everything more interesting, and at the same time more scary.  
As Magnus surfaced sexually, these stories became clearer. And he still clarified why that dragon in the basement of the Hotel was always fed.  
"So, Alex," he began, taking off his clothes again. "What's the story of killing at dinner?"  
“That guy started! He said I was hot!”  
"But you're hot." He took off his shirt.  
“I know. But I do not like it when other people call me that. And besides, I was a boy at the time.”  
Magnus took off his pants and sneakers.  
“I got it.”  
"Only you can call me hot. And other things.” Then, seeing his penis again, her excitement grew again. "So, Magnus ... do you want to continue?"  
Magnus stared at her. Her naked body was beautiful and slender. Her breasts were large. Her ass was amazing. Her belly was thin and seductive. And the fresh semen was still dripping there.  
Magnus smiled.  
“Let's go. I want a climax now.”  
As soon as he was naked, he threw himself on top of Alex and they both kissed deeply.  
Pushing Magnus to the ground, she began to climb over him again.  
Magnus felt that his state was coming. He stared at the ceiling and opened his mouth as the rash of semen penetrated her vagina.  
Alex, completely satisfied, moaned and lays on top of him.  
"That ... was ... too much!" she said.  
Magnus put his arm around her.  
"You're so good at this" he said. “I fucking enjoyed it.”  
Alex looked at Magnus, and kissed him again.  
Slowly, his erection hardened again. Alex noticed and picked it up.  
"So ... When do I come back from Jotunheim?"  
Magnus put his hands on the back of his neck.  
“How about ... Five hours from now?”  
Alex smiled, and started to do another blowjob on him.


	5. The Personal Valkyrie

Chapter 5: The Personal Valkyrie  
(Magnus was in his bed in his underwear, thinking about the sexual encounters they had with Mallory and Annabeth when Samirah came into his room and found him that way. She tried to leave, but Magnus used his "persuasion" to convince her to stay.)  
...  
Magnus was masturbating.  
Thinking about the sex you had with Alex, Mallory and Annabeth was phenomenal. Amazing. And he didn't even know how that happened.  
Just that it was fucking hot.  
He, in his underwear, was submerged in pleasure, massaging his cock as he remembered the sex he had with three hot demigoddesses. Even two with boyfriends, they wanted to have sex with him. He wasn't complaining, but he found it all delicious and strange at the same time.  
Thinking of Mallory bouncing his cock on her bed, Annabeth taking off his shirt and kissing him hard, Alex on cowgirl position getting his cock in her vagina on her bed, Mallory fucking him in the shower, Annabeth bouncing on him, calling him names, Alex teasing with her ass.  
All of this spewed a jet of semen at the ceiling.  
He breathed slowly, pleased.  
But that didn't make his cock shrink.  
“Again?” his penis remained hard. “You’re the boss.”  
He began to massage again, eyes closed.  
Suddenly he heard the door open. Magnus looked immediately.  
"Magnus" was Samirah's voice. “I need you to…”  
She stopped talking when she noticed Magnus on the couch, lying, in underwear with one hand on his cock. She was so surprised by this that she turned immediately.  
“Magnus?! What are you doing?” she asked, startled.  
"Ah... masturbating" he said, putting his penis in the underwear. “Don't you knock on the door?”  
"I thought that you was doing…" She stopped, breathing slowly. “Sorry, I... I'll be back another time.”  
Magnus noticed that she was confused and almost falling as she leaned against the wall.  
Concerned, he went to her and asked:  
“Are you alright?”  
Samirah looked at him, in his gray eyes, and stood, taking a deep, slow breath.  
“Are you alright?” he asked again.  
Then, suddenly, she took his face and kissed him.  
Magnus felt Samirah's tongue penetrate his mouth with desire. His body was feeling hotter than usual, and his cock was getting harder and harder. He was really enjoying it.  
Samirah then stopped kissing him, breathing slowly, clearly confused.  
“Why did I do it?”  
She stepped back and leaned against the wall. Magnus looked at Samirah closely and saw that his body was slender. Even with the green hujab and Valkyrie armor, her body still showed incredible beauty, like that of a model.  
Magnus looked down and saw that his cock was fighting in his underwear to break free.  
Feeling the same way Mallory seduced him, he walked to Samirah.  
She looked at him, who took her face slowly and kissed her.  
Samirah's eyes widened in surprise.  
“Magnus?!”  
Then she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, but Magnus kissed her again.  
"I shouldn't… no… shouldn’t…" Samirah tried to push him away again, but her hands didn't push, but began to walk his muscles. Samirah was feeling his chest, six pack and nipples.  
"Wow ... how strong you are..." she said, this time more willingly.  
Magnus then took her hijab and took it off immediately. Her brown hair flew free.  
"You're so hot" Magnus said, breathing in her face. “I always liked your hair.”  
Samirah continued to run his hands over Magnus's body, then approached him.  
"And I like what Valhalla does to the einjerhi" She looked him in the eye, now she was one hundred percent in the mood. "And what it did to you."  
She kissed him again. Magnus began fiddling with her armor.  
Then she pushed him away against the wall. Magnus felt the walls crack with force.  
Samirah locked his suite door, then began to strip off her armor and toss the pieces to the floor as she approached him.  
As soon as all the armor pieces fell to the floor, she took off her normal clothes and threw them everywhere. Magnus saw her soft brown skin exposed before him, seeing her wearing only a white bikini. He noticed her panties were wet.  
Samirah looked him in the eye, and took off his bikini. Her large breasts bounced with freedom.  
Magnus was really enjoying this. That valkyrie was really fucking good.  
She slowly took off her obviously wet panties in the middle and threw them on the floor.  
Completely naked, she walked over to Magnus and kissed him hard.  
Magnus was impressed. She knows how to kiss, even more with her tongue.  
Samirah then took his cock from his underwear and began to massage. Magnus groaned in approval.  
“Samirah…” she kissed him again “since when did you…”  
Samirah then shoved him on the couch again.  
"I have a lot of surprises" she said, starting to crawl into his body.  
"I see" he said, loving it.  
Samirah took his hard, pointed cock and massaged it with her hands.  
Suddenly she did something that surprised even Magnus: she began to suck his cock.  
Magnus looked up at the ceiling with pleasure. The blowjob was awesome. Samirah sucked very well, and was enjoying every moment of it.  
Samirah went up and down, moaning as she sucked his cock. Magnus moaned at her, enjoying the sensation over and over through his body.  
It wasn't long before he came in her mouth.  
“Samirah! I…” He released semen into her mouth before warning.  
Samirah widened her eyes as she noticed his milk filling her mouth.  
But instead of coughing, she swallowed it all. Then she took her mouth off his cock and wiped the rest with her fingers and tongue.  
Magnus, surprised, was staring at her.  
“I'm impressed.”  
Samirah smirked, then approached his face.  
"You don't even know half of it."  
Before she kissed him again, she heard his cell phone ring.  
Glancing down at her pants, she stepped away from Magnus, who was staring at her, who reached down to pick up his pants.  
Magnus was looking more at her ass than she was picking up her pants.  
From her pocket, she took out her cell phone, which was showing the picture of Amir Fadlan, her fiancé, calling her.  
Without hesitation, she answered.  
“Hello? Hi Amir”.  
As she spoke, Magnus stared at her, pacing naked with the bright lips of Magnus's semen around the room.  
He was euphoric about this situation. Not only was Samirah wanting sex with Magnus, but she was talking to her fiancé while Magnus, naked, watched.  
Seeing this, he had a crazy idea.  
Catching her attention, discreetly, Magnus mimics a blowjob with his hand and tongue, then pointed at his cock.  
Samirah looked at the erection, and nodded.  
When he touched her again, he began to suck, cell phone in his ear as he did another blow job on Magnus.  
Magnus felt a new surge of pleasure through his body. That was magnificent. Samirah was really a naughty horny disguised as a good girl.  
Magnus could hear Amir's voice saying something about "a party and guests," and every now and then Samirah would moan "uh, right, great" as she sucked his cock.  
It wasn't long before Magnus felt another ejaculation coming.  
Samirah then stopped sucking and massaged very slowly. Almost like that she knew, and was teasing him.  
“I thought it was great. Do it. I have a… tough situation here and then I'll call you later. I love you.”  
And hung up.  
Magnus laughed a little.  
“I can't believe we did that.”  
"I know... it was so good..." and she sucked again until the semen filled her mouth again. “I loved doing it.”  
Magnus, relaxed from ecstasy, agreed.  
After sucking more, she went to Magnus's face and kissed him again. Magnus massaged her breasts as he kissed her. Samirah massaged his cock, which became hard again in seconds.  
"Your breasts are wonderful" Magnus said. “I knew they were big, but feeling them is… amazing.”  
"You taste so good" said Samirah. “I've never tasted something like that so good before!”  
Magnus fished out the word "before," and it made him wonder if she had sex before.  
Before he asked, Samirah was positioning himself for Magnus to penetrate her vagina.  
“Ready?”  
“When you want.”  
Samirah then sank into his penis. She was clearly surprised by the size and how much he filled her vagina.  
Then, slowly, she picked up the pace and started jumping, with Magnus catching her waist and moaning with pleasure.  
Samirah was moaning as she bounced on his cock. Magnus was lying, delighting in that splendid sight: Samirah on top of him, with her loose hair, large breasts showing and moaning voice that keeps saying his name.  
Having sex with her was different from Annabeth or Mallory or even Alex. Sex with Samirah was more… wild… and hot (not that they were either, but Magnus thought that seeing her good-behaved, responsible girl's face turn into a cock-hungry freak kind of turns him on even more).  
Samirah really transformed with the fuck, she was now wanting more and more sex with Magnus, and he was enjoying being a lover of one more girl, a second boyfriend for all three.  
As Magnus squeezed her breasts, Samirah moaned as Magnus ran his fingers over her hard nipples.  
“Magnus! Lick them! Suck my breasts now!” she begged.  
Magnus stood, then began to suck on her nipples, and using his tongue to tease her. Samirah scratched his hair and his back hard.  
"I didn't know that Islam Valkyrie could be such a fierce sexual woman" Magnus said, looking into her face, which didn't hide the pleasure.  
"You have no idea how liberating this is!" she moaned. “Feeling a hard cock inside you… moaning shameless obscenities… physically feeling someone's body… is out of this world! Of those nine worlds!”  
Magnus then approached her face and kissed her. Samirah hugged Magnus as their tongues curled.  
Magnus stopped kissing her, forming a saliva bridge between them.  
"So sex is liberating for you?"  
“Yes! I love!”  
“Are you and Amir always have sex?”  
“When we can! Yes!” she admitted. Magnus wondered if she was realizing everything she was talking about. “But it's so rare! I missed it a long time ago!”  
Magnus smiled provocatively.  
"I can be your lover... if you want" Magnus offered.  
Samirah looked at him.  
"No. As good as it is, it will never happen again" she said.  
Magnus brought his face close to hers, and came face to face.  
“Never say Never...”  
“Never...”  
Magnus kissed her, and Samirah hugged him heartily. The two lay down with the kiss.  
As she parted, she said:  
“Maybe... again... soon...”  
She got up and bounced on his cock.  
“I'll cum!”  
“Cum inside!” she ordered.  
“Amir enjoys inside too?” asked Magnus.  
“Never! I don’t want to have children! Not yet. But as you einjerhir cannot have children... I want to feel a strong jet on my ovary!”  
Magnus needed no further encouragement.  
“Get ready! Here I come!”  
Before Magnus came, someone entered the room through the window.  
Magnus released his semen into Samirah's pussy by surprise, which screamed with pleasure. Fresh semen dripped from her vagina like a tap.  
Samirah's tongue was sticking out when she climaxed.  
Samirah fell on Magnus, completely satisfied.  
“That... was... amazing...”  
"I agree" said a voice, but not from Magnus.  
They both looked at the Sword of Summer, Jack, hovering over them, who were surprised.  
"Ah, I've always known that you would make a beautiful couple... And by the way you played with repressed desires! Scattered clothes, dirty couch with semen... her huge breasts...”  
Samirah got off Magnus, who was still hard.  
“Still hard, Magnus?” asked the sword. "Wow, you're just like Frey. Even in the affairs father and son are equal. They can't see a hot girl who already wants to have sex. You know, once I was in a forest when Frey released me one night, and I heard weird sounds in a clearing and saw Frey, naked, fucking a sexy elf, and...”  
"Tell no one!!!" said Magnus and Samirah at the same time.  
The sword laughed again.  
"That's exactly what Frey told me, and like back then, I want a condition."  
Magnus was afraid to ask. After all, it wasn't every day someone was busted and blackmailed by a sword.  
Samirah was putting on her bikini again.  
Magnus asked:  
“What condition?”  
"More free time" Jack said “for me to make love with the weapons of the Hotel. I think they want me, especially that huge red spear...”  
Magnus looked at Samirah, who was looking at the sword.  
“Right. Of course. Why not?”  
The sword shone with joy.  
“Perfect! So this starts now. Good fuck, you two!”  
And flew away from them through the window.  
Magnus took a deep breath, then looked at Samirah, who was putting on her pants.  
On impulse, he stood and hugged her from behind.  
“Can we go again?”  
Samirah felt Magnus feel her breasts, and moaned with consideration.  
“Magnus... I confess that... the sex was good... and being caught by Jack... was even interesting... but I need to go... My duties call me.”  
Magnus pressed his hard cock against her pants. She obviously felt it.  
“Not for ten minutes? I promise you will not regret it. I promise, ”he said the latter in her ear in a arousing whisper.  
Magnus kept trying to provoke her into having sex with him again, and he felt her resistance giving way.  
She looked at her cell phone, then called Amir.  
"Hi, Amir" she said. “Sorry to take so long. The hotel was in chaos” then looked at Magnus, who was lying on the bed with his arms at the back of his neck. “A big and hard chaos.”  
Magnus smiled at the hidden compliment.  
She listened to Amir speak for a while.  
“Yes. And so I will take a little longer. I need to be sure.”  
Then hung up. Samirah looked at Magnus.  
“Ten minutes?”  
Magnus nodded.  
Samirah then took off his pants and panties.  
“Make it worth it.”


	6. Waking Up With a Elf

Chapter 6: Waking Up With a Elf  
(Magnus woke up in a unknown room with a unknown elvish woman, and that weird situation soon turns into something hotter and better)  
...  
Magnus woke up slowly, feeling the tiredness of the night before slowly fading.  
But when he woke up, he noticed some things wrong.  
Looking around, he found himself in a luxurious room, but it was not his suite at the Valhalla Hotel, and there was an arm around him, and he was practically shirtless and his pants were unzipped.  
Things were starting to get weird.  
Following his arm, he saw an elf woman sleeping near him.  
She was almost naked, dressed only in a pink robe, long blond hair and pointed ears.  
Magnus didn't want to wake her up, so he began to move slowly.  
But before he moved his arm, the woman began to move.  
She opened her eyes, moaning as she woke her up, and saw Magnus there.  
She suddenly screamed in surprise.  
“AH! Who are you? What are you doing here?”  
“I do not know!” said Magnus, clearly confused. “I don't even know how I got here!”  
Suddenly, knocking sounded from the door.  
“Hey! Aunt! Are you there?”  
The two exchanged glances.  
“Hide! It's my nephew!”  
“Damn it!” groaned Magnus, getting up.  
The woman straightened her robe and ran for the door just as Magnus hid behind the door, straightening his pants.  
The woman opened the door, seeing a younger elf there.  
“Hi Aunt. I woke you up?”  
“No. No. I was awake.”  
The elf understood.  
“Well. I wanted to say thanks for the party yesterday. It was the best birthday ever.”  
"For you, always" she said, hugging the young man.  
Magnus saw the elf boy hug his aunt, putting his head into the room. Magnus hoped he didn't see him now.  
When the hug was over, he walked down the hallway.  
“Bye, Aunt Vasilisa!”  
Vasilisa closed the doors, and looked at Magnus, relaxed.  
Magnus then put his hands to his face.  
“Ah! What happened? Why am I here?”  
Magnus looked at her again.  
"I don't know" said Vasilisa.  
Magnus started walking around the room, breathing as he tried to remember.  
“Do you remember anything?” she asks.  
"Not exactly" he said, searching the room for his sword, Jack.  
He didn't find it anywhere. If that sword were there, it would be laughing at him right now.  
"I think I better go" Magnus said, searching for his shirt. He found it lying on the floor near the bed.  
Vasilisa leaned against the bed.  
“Do you think we...?”  
Magnus looked at her face, understanding what she wanted to ask.  
“No! I don't think so” He started to laugh a little. Vasilisa laughed with him the same way.  
Then, looking down, he saw panties, also pink.  
Vasilisa followed his gaze.  
"Oh!" She grabbed a pair of white underwear. “I think this is yours.”  
Magnus realized it was his underwear.  
“Thank you. And I think this is yours.” He gets the panties.  
The two changed clothes.  
Magnus saw his underwear in his hands, wondering how he took off his underwear without taking off his pants.  
“How did this happen?” asked Magnus. “What party was that?”  
"My nephew's birthday" said Vasilisa.  
Magnus already knew that.  
“How old?”  
"Three hundred" she answered.  
Magnus decided to set it aside.  
“Well, I can't remember anything. Not even how I got here. Do we…?”  
“I don't remember either.”  
"The party must have been crazy for me to come here" said Magnus, who stood up. “Well, I'm leaving. Have a nice day.”  
Magnus started to walk away, but Vasilisa took his arm.  
"Wait, Magnus" she said. "I know this situation is strange, but you don't have to leave now. This house is full of guards now. You can go away at lunch.”  
Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
"And you know" she continued. "The morning is still beginning, and no one else is awake now... and you don't remember anything… but…" She ran a finger over his arm. "We could understand how that happened. Do you agree?”  
Magnus felt his body heating up, and understood what she wanted.  
Magnus tried to fight his heat, but his body was betraying his will.  
Vasilisa was a very beautiful elf. Those eyes, hair, big breasts... huge ass... fleshy mouth...  
Magnus was losing resistance. And seeing where he was, he decided to surrender himself anyway.  
“You know? Good idea. And seeing you... I think I know what I came here to do...”  
Their faces came closer, and they began to kiss.  
Magnus hugged Vasilisa, who wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Magnus was enjoying this. Kissing an unknown woman while in a strange house, and about to have sex.  
That was another level.  
Vasislisa kissed him heartily, hugging his neck while Magnus played with her breasts by the robe.  
"I have a huge boner for you" Magnus moaned.  
Vasilisa then pushed him away and opened her robe, exposing her breasts to him.  
Magnus, liking what he saw, knelt down and began to lick her breasts.  
"Is your nephew coming back?" he asked, squeezing her breasts.  
"Don't worry" she said, enjoying the feeling of his hands squeezing her breasts. “This room is soundproof. We can scream whatever we want here.”  
Magnus continued to lick and suck her breasts, loving to feel those two huge balls in his hands and mouth.  
He sucked the left hard, then moved to the right. While sucking one, his hand squeezed the other.  
"Your breasts are great" he moaned.  
Vasilisa then lifted his head and kissed him heartily. They both moaned as their hands explored their bodies. Vasilisa played with Magnus's nipples as he fumbled and took her ass.  
Vasilisa then reached down and grabbed his pants as she licked his muscles until she reached his cock, which jumped as soon as she lowered his pants.  
Kneeling before Magnus, she began to suck.  
"Play with your breasts" Magnus moaned.  
Vasilisa obeyed. She felt her breasts while sucking on Magnus's cock with ease.  
She sucked several times until she stopped and pressed his cock between her breasts.  
Magnus, understanding, began to move his cock to her breasts.  
They both moaned with pleasure, talking about how delicious and addictive it was.  
Vasilisa, wanting to drive Magnus crazy, began to suck his cock while it was squeezed by her breasts.  
Magnus stared at the ceiling, feeling the pleasure run through his entire body. Magnus was really liking Vasilisa.  
Suddenly she stopped using her breasts and started doing the blowjob from before. She moaned at the feel of his cock in her mouth again.  
Vasilisa then got up and leaned on the bed, pointing her large uncovered ass to him.  
Magnus then took off his pants, and began to lick her pussy.  
Vasilisa moaned in pleasure as Magnus licked her pussy, sticking her tongue out as she moaned.  
“Damn it! This is so good!”  
Magnus stopped sucking and touched her with his fingers.  
"Your body is delicious" he said.  
"Your tongue drives me crazy" she moaned.  
“You want crazy?”  
Vasilisa watched Magnus get up and touch his cock to her ass.  
It was not long before he shoved his entire member into her pussy. Vasislisa's eyes widened with pleasure.  
Magnus started the rhythm in her vagina.  
“That’s it! YES! GO!!! You fucking hot Vanir! Put it all in!”  
“All for you!” groaned Magnus. “You fucking hot seductress! You don't even know me and is fucking me!”  
“You are so irresistible! YESSS! Fuck me more!”  
Magnus continued the pace, getting deeper and deeper into her vagina. Their bodies clattered with each shag, and they both moaned, call names, and shoved harder.  
To drive her crazy, Magnus then slapped her big ass. Making her moan with pleasure.  
“SOO GOOODDD!!! You pervert boy! Beat me more!”  
Magnus continued until he stopped.  
Vasilisa stared at him in confusion until she saw him lie on her bed, his erection pointing to the ceiling.  
Vasilisa then approached her mouth to his cock and began to make another blowjob. Magnus was loving this feeling.  
Magnus moaned with pleasure, saying her name like a sensual melody as she sucked.  
Soon she stopped sucking, and positioned herself on his cock.  
Her pussy slid down his cock, and she moaned as she felt that hard, thick member penetrating her pussy.  
She started to jump Magnus's erection.  
Magnus grabbed her waist as she jumped. She opened her robe to expose her breasts and began to squeeze them while Magnus sped up their sexual rhythm.  
Suddenly, Vasislisa opened her robe, exposing her slim and slender body, with large breasts, pale skin and wet vagina, being penetrated by Magnus.  
She threw the robe on the floor and began to moan harder.  
“Fucking naked is so hot!” she moaned.  
“I agree!”  
“You're so good at it! Sex and savagery! No wonder you're such a hot Vanir!”  
“My father is Frey, delicious!” groaned Magnus.  
Vasilisa looked at him out of the corner of her eye, not stopping jumping.  
"So you are ... the prince of the elves?"  
“I am what you want!”  
Vasilisa smiled with pleasure.  
“Then fuck me! Prince! Go! Thrust your golden member in my vagina! YESS!”  
Magnus liked that. He thrust harder and harder.  
Vasilisa translated her pleasure into quick moans and breaths, moaning his name and calling him a prince.  
If Magnus had known that Alfheim had such hot elves as she, he would have visited that realm more often.  
Vasilisa stood, turning to Magnus, seeing that muscular, blond, sensual demigod stretching on her bed. She inserted his penis into her again and began to jump.  
Magnus liked to see that elf head-on. Her hair was loose, her large breasts bounced with the sexual intensity they had, her ass pounding her body, the sounds getting faster and faster.  
Vasilisa moaned as she jumped, and bent down to see Magnus face to face.  
Soon she kissed him. Their tongues curled as her hands ran over his body and his hands moved over her breast and ass at the same time.  
It didn't take long for Magnus to say:  
“I'll come!”  
“Inside!” she moaned. “I miss some fresh semen in my vagina for a long time!”  
Magnus continues fucking her until he released his semen inside her vagina.  
Semen invading her body was the best sensation she ever had in ages. And she loved to feel so much more semen leaking from her pussy, piling up in bed.  
She lay beside Magnus, who breathed a sigh of relief.  
"That... was..." began Magnus.  
"A perverted wonderful sex" Vasilisa moaned.  
“Yeah ... You fucking… model… you was amazing.”  
"Glad you liked it..." She looked at him. "And I already have everything I want."  
Before Magnus understood, she snapped her fingers close to his eyes.  
Everything becomes black.  
...  
Magnus woke up in his suite at the Hotel Valhalla.  
Rising from his bed, he looked around, seeing his usual room. Nothing had changed.  
Confused, he looked down, finding himself naked.  
Blinking to organize his thoughts, he wondered if the recent fuck with that elf had been real or just a dream.  
He looked at the bed, and found fresh semen. He looked down at his cock and saw that it was softening now, with some semen dripping.  
I probably came while I slept, he thought.  
Now, wide awake, he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Although it was a dream, he liked to imagine fucking an elf.  
When it was over, he saw on his cell phone a message from Annabeth, saying:  
Magnus. Hi. My parents left this weekend. Call me, if you want...  
Magnus smiled at the message, understanding what she wanted.  
“They left, eh? Well, I think I'll pay you a visit ...”  
...  
In Folkwagnir, Vasilisa went to Freya's court, where she was, shining golden as ever while she sits on her throne.  
Vasilisa, in her silver clothes, approached the goddess and knelt down.  
"Lady Freya" she said to the Vanir goddess.  
"Vasilisa of Alfheim" Freya said in her melodious, soft voice. “Leave us!”  
Suddenly, every guard there leaves the room, leaving only Freya and Vasilisa.  
NO, completely empty, Freya asked:  
“How was it? With Magnus?”  
Vasilisa stood up, and felt her nipples harden at the memory of that hot boy.  
"Well, all that I heared and told me… was true. That boy is really delicious" she said, remembering their sex at her bed. “I must say, Lady Freya, your nephew is really a fucking hot stud.”  
Freya smiled at that.  
“So I was right. He has the power. This is very good to know...”


	7. Inside the Restaurant

Chapter 7: Inside the Restaurant  
(Magnus and Samirah had sex in Amir's falafel restaurant, almost caught by him)  
...  
If there is one thing Magnus loved most of all, it was falafel.  
He was walking to the Boston Transport Center, where one of Fadlan's falafel restaurants was.  
For Magnus, it was the best place of all.  
Since this morning he was hungry, and he wanted to eat falafel more than anything.  
He found the place but noticed something strange about it upon entering.  
It was deserted.  
The tables were empty. There was no security in place. The Center was completely empty.  
He walked more towards the store and realized that it was closed. The counter was quiet, like the kitchen.  
"Amir?" he called. "Someone?"  
No one answered.  
The place was closed. That was weird. By now the restaurant should be open, with Amir at the counter, serving him falafel and talking about things.  
Ever since he discovered Samirah's secret - about being a Valkyrie - conversations have been more open and enjoyable.  
Last week Magnus spoke to him about a confrontation with a giant on the pier - long story.  
Now, there was none of that. Just a shady and closed restaurant. The steel door was closed, there was no movement on the tables. Magnus decided to see if there's someone inside.  
After opening the unlocked metal door, he saw that the counter and the kitchen were empty. Magnus was the only person in the place.  
Disappointed by this, he decided to leave.  
But someone else arrived. Someone very familiar to Magnus.  
Samirah.  
She approached the door and noticed him inside.  
"Magnus?" she asked. "What did you come here for?"  
"Eat falafel" he answered. "And it looks like Amir isn't here."  
Samirah looked confused, so she picked up her cell phone and saw the latest messages.  
"Ah, it's here" she read out loud: "Samirah, I had to go for a family visit. See you tomorrow. Kisses, your fiance."  
Samirah put away her cell phone.  
"He sent it yesterday" she said. "Then don't worry, Chase. You will still eat falafel today."  
"I'm relieved" he said.  
She turned to leave, and Magnus looked at her ass almost automatically. Her ass was well designed on her tights.  
She had a big and hot ass…  
Soon, his mind filled with images of the sex they had in his room in Valhalla. He didn't know why it started, but he liked it anyway. They both jumped on Magnus's couch with pleasure. She turned out to be as hot and pervert as he was, and he missed it.  
His cock hardened again at the thought of having sex with her, and a perverted idea crossed his mind.  
It was crazy, but it was good.  
Before Samirah walked away, Magnus took her arm and pulled her close to him slowly. He grabbed her waist.  
Before Samirah, obviously confused, said anything, Magnus kissed her.  
Samirah was surprised by his boldness.  
"Magnus…" She pulled away, but Magnus kissed her again. "We can't... Amir can arrive..." he kissed her again. "Magnus!"  
Samirah felt his tongue inside her mouth, slowly curling around her tongue as Magnus moaned with pleasure. His tongue…  
Gradually her resistance had been waning, and her hand on his chest began to wander to his back.  
Samirah felt his heat again, and her lust for him was reborn.  
She remembered the time she had sex with him for the first time. Magnus, in his underwear on the couch, and her coming to warn something, ended up with the two of them having sex with pleasure, being caught by Jack, and having sex a little more before she left.  
Samirah, after leaving and staying in the elevator, was confused by why she had sex with him. But, too, she was glad to have sex with him.  
Now that mixed feeling was coming back.  
The two continued to kiss in the empty spot, their moans becoming more and more evident.  
"I… love it" Samirah admitted, breathing deeply. "I missed that."  
"Me too" Magnus said, licking her chin, which she enjoyed.  
Samirah grabbed his jacket by the back, enjoying the feel of his tongue on her chin.  
Magnus licked and moaned. Samirah felt waves of pleasure overwhelming her entire body.  
She then took his face and kissed him.  
Wanting to go all the way, Samirah dragged Magnus across the place to Amir's store. Magnus took the counter from behind as Samirah ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his six-pack.  
"Inside" she said, breathing.  
Magnus, breathing and smiling, jumped in with a somersault, landing behind the cash register.  
Samirah jumped off the counter, pulling the metal door behind them,closing the pplace, and jumping to the floor. Magnus turned on the light.  
"Now" she said, taking off her hijab, letting her hair down. Her long brown hair. "Let's have fun."  
Magnus took off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor.  
The green shirt was tight to his chest. His breath stirred the green in his chest.  
Magnus, teasing her, put his hands on his belly, under his shirt, and said:  
"It's so hot here… Should I?"  
Samirah just stared. She remembered Magnus on the couch, only in his underwear. She liked what Valhalla did to the einherji. That body… Amir was working out, but Magnus was more defined.  
Magnus, looking at her, slowly lifted his shirt. His six pack, strong chest, defined arms were all revealed to her.  
She, in response, took off her black coat and white shirt, just as Magnus did. Her breasts were inside her bra, which drew those big twins very well.  
Magnus threw his shirt on the floor, smiling at her.  
Samirah then opened her bra. Her huge breasts jumped free. Magnus loved seeing those huge breasts again.  
Samirah then walked over to him and kissed him.  
Magnus moaned with desire as he felt her large breasts against his hard chest. Samirah tugged at Magnus's blond hair as he fumbled her ass in her pants.  
"Your kisses are so hot" she said, smiling.  
"Thanks. I practice a lot." He smiled.  
"I imagine… you and this big guy here." She squeezed his cock through his closed pants. "Still want to?"  
Magnus unzipped his pants, exposing his cock to her.  
She took one hand, licking her lips, and bent down unceremoniously. Samirah licked her lips and began to make a blowjob.  
Magnus leaned against the wall, loving to feel her mouth wrap around his cock again. She was different from Mallory, Annabeth, or Alex. They all had a different blowjob, even Samirah. And that Magnus loved.  
Samirah licked and sucked like a pro. She moaned with desire as her head kept pace.  
Magnus moaned in approval.  
Suddenly Samirah stopped sucking.  
"Come on, Magus, I want your milk. I really want!" she teased licking the head of his cock.  
Magnus loved the teasing. He said:  
"Want milk? Suck more and you will receive!"  
Samirah sucked again, faster now. She really wanted his semen again. Magnus squeezed the counter with one hand, careful not to break with his super strength.  
He felt the eruption coming, and took her head, holding it in position.  
Soon, his semen dominated her entire mouth.  
Samirah was impressed by the amount. She was obviously happy about that.  
Samirah stopped sucking. After licking everything Magnus released, she got up.  
Samirah then took off her pants, pointing his ass to Magnus, and leaned against the counter.  
"Come on" she said, looking at him. "Or lost your strength?"  
Magnus, hard and horny, took off his pants and walked behind her, approached and slipped into her vagina.  
Samirah liked to feel Magnus's cock inside her pussy again. Since they had sex in his suite in Valhalla, Samirah had missed that hot sensation again, and now she was feeling that strong member inside her again.  
Magnus sped up, obviously enjoying the feel of her wet pussy again.  
Magnus hugged Samirah, squeezing her breasts willingly as she took his cheek and kissed him with her tongue.  
Moans and teasing echoed through the closed room. Magnus didn't even care about people out there. He was too busy tracing a hot Valkyrie to care about that.  
"Go! You fucking hunk! Get deep!" moaned Samirah, squeezing the counter.  
"You horny model!" groaned Magnus, not stopping. "Your hot body gets me crazy!"  
"Does my butt cheer you up?"  
"YES! Amir is a lucky man to have this model as his wife!"  
"Your muscular body is so good" she moaned. "So many muscles… Alex is a lucky girl to date you!"  
"She and you!"  
Magnus was getting more and more. Samirah felt his tongue on her mouth again. She took his neck as his hand felt her breast.  
She moaned like a porn star, wanting more and more pleasure from that immortal warrior.  
Soon, the climax she wanted started to came.  
"I'll cum!" she moaned, feeling it coming.  
"Let's go inside! I want to feel your juices wrapping my cock!"  
"But..." She remembered that einherjir can not impregnant (because they are dead). "Deeply! I want a jet inside me now!"  
He got in more often, willing to give her what she wanted.  
But before Magnus could cum inside her, they heard someone at the door.  
The voices were a little deaf, but Samirah seemed to recognize them.  
"Finally we arrived! Now we can open it."  
Samirah was surprised. It was Amir!  
Magnus was surprised. Samirah's fiance arrived at that moment, and now he was behind the metal door.  
"Quick, get dressed!" ordered Samirah, whispering.  
She was faster than Magnus. As he put on his pants, she was already fully dressed.  
Magnus was irritated about that. He was almost climaxing.  
They both heard the sound of keys hitting each other.  
Magnus looked around quickly.  
"There's no escape!" he said, his heart racing. "They will see us!"  
Samirah took his jacket and shirt.  
"No. They will see me!"  
Before Magnus understood, she threw the clothes at Magnus, who took it smoothly, and then shoved him into the kitchen.  
He almost fell on his back, but thanks to einherji's reflexes, he fell silently to the ground and hid in the back.  
Samirah then looked at the door.  
...  
Amir opened the door and was greeted by Samirah, who kissed him deeply.  
"Hi, Amir."  
"Samirah?" He looked surprised. "Hi, darling. I thought I was at your work."  
Samirah looked at the restaurant, thinking of the "work" she had there, then said:  
"It was canceled at the last minute, and I'm here now." I came here to look for you, and you weren't, but luckily I found you just as I was leaving."  
Amir smiled.  
"So we have time for... you know?"  
Amir winked. Samirah smiled.  
"We have. Yes, we do."  
"Perfect. I'm going home to get some things, while this can lock for me."  
"Roger that."  
Amir smiled and walked away after giving her his keys.  
As soon as he was out of sight, she called Magnus.  
He appeared from the kitchen, still shirtless. Samirah smiled at the sight of his body, but held back.  
"The coast is clear. You can go now."  
Magnus walked slowly to her, then kissed her.  
Samirah, lost in the stasis that Hot Vanir gives her. She soon realized they were outside.  
She broke the kiss with a shove.  
"Not here! You crazy!"  
Magnus licked his lips.  
"For you, yes." He then stretches his own body on purporse, just letting her watch. "Can we continue this… later?"  
Samirah closed and locked the door.  
"Yes we can." He smiled. "But another day. And you better leave."  
She turned away from the restaurant and disappeared into the street.  
Magnus smiled.  
"Ah, this girl loves me."  
He slung his jacket over his back and walked away.  
...  
A little away, hiding behind a wall, someone photographed Magnus walking away.  
The person then began to see the photo on the cell phone of the closed restaurant, then switched to a more interesting one.  
The one of Magnus and Samirah kissing in the food court.


	8. In the Family

Chapter 8: In the Family  
(Freya invited Magnus to her palace for a quest. Annoyed, he gone there, just to discover what his secret power is and why Freya trully wanted him there)  
...  
Magnus returned to Chase Space.  
The whole place was empty. He ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. Then he sat on the floor with his back to the door.  
It was very close.  
He looked at himself in the mirror. He was still shirtless, and with an intense desire bulging in his pants.  
Taking a deep breath, he took his cock out of his pants and began to massage.  
It didn't take long for a semen jet to fly across the room and make a trail that led up to a opposite wall.  
It was meant for you, Samirah, he thought, his head touching the door.  
Magnus remembered the reason for that.  
He wanted to eat falafel, but found no one until he found Samirah there.  
To sum up, Magnus and Samirah could not resist each other and had sex on the counter.  
So far so good.  
The problem was when Magnus was about to come, Amir - the real one - was trying to get in.  
To sum it up more, Magnus had to hide until Amir left, and he left without finishing the job.  
Getting up, he was going to the bathroom to take a shower when he noticed a pink letter on his bed.  
“What is it?” he asked, intrigued. He took the letter but had no sender. “Whose is this?”  
He thought of Alex, his girlfriend, but she wasn't home at the time, she was on an important mission in Valhalla, and she was going to be gone for a long time.  
Samirah? No. Annabeth? Unlikely. Mallory? Even less likely.  
Deciding to see, he opened the letter.  
Inside was a paper with a short and obvious message.  
...  
“Meet me at my palace, urgent. Ass: Freya.”  
...  
Freya? His divine aunt. He hadn't seen her since the end of the “Ship of Nails problem” mission months ago.  
What does she want with me? Wondered to himself.  
Curious to know, he put on his jacket and green hotel shirt.  
Then he left the house, heading for Votswagen. I mean, Folkvanger. By the Nine Ducks in the park.  
...  
Getting there didn't took long.  
All it took was entering Ygdrassil, jumping some giant branches without falling into a cosmic void, avoiding Ratatoskr (Magnus always hated that giant squirrel) and hoping not to fall into Nidavellir (Magnus was kicked out of there), or Alfheim (he was kicked out of there too) or Jotunheim (needless to say).  
However, by sheer luck or fate, he fell into the fields of Folkvanger.  
In the distance, the ship was upside down in sight. Freya’s temple.  
Magnus then walked toward the upside down ship. Avoiding the "eternal hippes" scattered across the infinite field wanting to talk to him.  
…  
In the throne room, Magnus saw Freya.  
She was still stunning and beautiful. Her blond hair was still in a braid over her shoulder. Her white blouse was short and tight, showing that slim, beautiful belly just as her short skirt showed her shapely legs. Magnus looked into her face, seeing beyond her blue eyes a pair of beautiful earrings.  
Magnus remembered those earrings. After all, he'd almost died on a mission to catch them from an old, frowning dwarf.  
He, Samirah, Hearthstone and…  
“Blitz?” asked Magnus as he noticed his dwarf cousin there.  
Blitz turned to him, and his expression was not happy. He was wearing his usual green suit.  
"Hi, Magnus" he said as best mood as he could. “She called you here too, huh?”  
Magnus nodded.  
“Yes. Hi, Aunt Freya.”  
"Hi, Magnus" she said. Her voice was melodious and harmonious. "I called you both here for an extremely important mission."  
Magnus listened as Blitz rolled his eyes.  
"I need you to get me a gold necklace."  
Magnus was confused. Was that note in his room just for that?  
Blitz frowned.  
“Mother! A necklace? I left my store in the shopping season for a necklace?”  
“It’s important!” she argued. “This necklace is made of precious stones that shine in different colors with your mood! That way my subjects will know when I'm angry or happy!”  
Magnus thought it would be easier for her to just say what she felt. But he preferred not to argue.  
“Very well. Where is this necklace?” asked Blitz.  
"Nidavellir" she said.  
Magnus looked at her stunned. Nivadellir? The land of the dwarves? Where they were almost killed by a pair of earrings?  
Blitz was going to say something, but something else happened.  
Suddenly, he slowly lays down on the expensive rug, sleepping in a second.  
Magnus noticed that in surprise.  
“What happened?”  
Freya rose calmly from her throne. Her beautiful body sparkling with beauty.  
“Nothing more. Just a sleep spell.”  
Magnus looked at her.  
“Why?”  
“Because I have another mission for you. Something he cannot know.”  
“So, what it is?”  
Freya smiled slightly.  
“Let's go to my room.”  
…  
Freya's rooms were like an expensive suite in an expensive hotel.  
The windows had colored stained glass, the floor had a huge cat fur rug (the same as before? Magnus didn't want to know, didn't even see her two giant cats in the throne room, and he liked it), her bed was huge and nice, capable to house four people sleeping there.  
Freya closed the doors and locked them with a snap of her fingers.  
Vanir magic and its strange rules.  
Magnus watched her go to a refrigerator, grabbing two bottles.  
"I don't drink" he said.  
"Me neither" she said. “It’s water. I'm thirsty. Do you accept?”  
Magnus reached out, and Freya offered.  
While Magnus drank, Freya dropped the lid, and bent to pick it up. Magnus saw her ass almost involuntarily, and his cock began to harden.  
She might be his aunt, but she was very, very sensual.  
Although gods did not follow mortal rules, he found this very strange. Anyway, she was still his father's sister, and imagining fucking her was strange to him.  
Freya stood up and realized that Magnus was staring at her. He looked away.  
Freya slightly smiled at that.  
"So..." began Magnus. “What mission did you want to tell me?”  
Freya drank a little. Magnus drank too.  
When it was over, Freya took the bottle from his hand and set it on a counter.  
Then Freya walked over to him, and took his face and kissed him out of nowhere.  
Magnus was surprised by this. Freya was kissing him, and her tongue was touching Magnus's teeth.  
Freya. His aunt. Was kissing him.  
Magnus was obviously confused by this. So much so that he lost motion while Freya kissed him.  
Feeling her body touching his, his senses returned.  
He tried to pull her away, but Freya grabbed him tighter.  
Magnus felt that delicious sensation again, to the point of wanting to kiss Freya more. Feeling her tongue in his mouth, her hands on his body, his cock in her vagina…  
He hugged her tightly.  
When Freya stopped kissing him, Magnus was taking a deep, slow breath.  
“Wow...” Freya said, breathing slowly, smiling as she looked into his gray eyes. “Vasilisa was right ... you know how to kiss very well.”  
Magnus was surprised to hear that woman's name again.  
He thought it was a dream – he having sex with an elf woman in her mansion at Alfheim, but he woke up in Valhalla – but now he was sure it happened.  
“You know her?”  
Freya put her hands on his shoulders. She liked to feel his strong and hard sholders.  
"I convinced her to have sex with you" she said.  
Before Magnus can understand, she explained:  
"I brought you there, and when you woke up with her, she seduced you and fucked you. She told me how it went; She even called you Hot Vanir several times. Then I brought you back to Valhalla. It was easy.”  
Magnus was confused by this.  
"Why make an elf woman have sex with me?"  
Freya smiled, then, in one move, she took off his jacket. Magnus felt his military jacket slipping down his arms. She then grabbed his shirt and tore it in half like paper.  
Magnus saw his green shirt in pieces on the floor.  
Freya was really strong.  
"Hmmm…" She touched his strong chest, then ran her fingers over the six pack, chest and nipples. “Vasilisa wasn't kidding ... you're really hot.”  
Freya kissed his chest, then began to lick everything she kissed.  
Magnus felt her tongue lick his nipples, chest and belly. He loved to feel her tongue on his body.  
“This is delicious!” he growled.  
Freya looked at him as she licked. Then she kissed him again and ran her hands over his body.  
“We, the Vanir, have this powerfull sex drive, and we feel it when we are coming out. You, Magnus, are completely hot! From what Vasilisa told me, you're in the Heat. My suspicions were correct. That's why I sent her to sleep with you.”  
Magnus took this part.  
“So this sex drive ...?”  
Freya then pushed Magnus’ strong chest before finishing. Making him walk on his back.  
Magnus fell on her bed, it was large and round, completely red, and Freya approached slowly. She crawled over him. Magnus admired her whole body.  
“Why do I have this sex drive?” asked Magnus. “This Heat?”  
Freya was running her finger over his six pack, tickling.  
Magnus almost laughed.  
"Your father is Frey," she began.  
“Wow… I discovered Asgard.”  
Freya laughed a little.  
"Me, he, you, we are all Vanir. Gods of magic and nature. But what others don't know is that fertility is also our area. So we, the Vanir, and what the Aesires use as an excuse, have a natural power to make the sexual urge grow in people who feel any attraction to us. That includes your friends, girlfriend, cousin…” Magnus soon remembered the girls he had sex with. These were the descriptions Freya gave. Now it all made sense. “Did I explained too much?”  
Magnus stared at the ceiling, thinking about it, as he felt Freya's tongue all over his body again.  
She took his pants, feeling his erection trapped inside.  
"Do you love sex, Aunt?" he asked suddenly.  
Freya then crawled over him, coming face to face with him.  
"Do you know the story of Loki calling me a slut?"  
Magnus nodded. He remembered the story. Loki scolded the gods at a party in a flyting, and he called Freya a whore, as called Tyr a cuckold.  
It was a strangely funny story for Magnus.  
Freya smirked slowly.  
“He wasn't lying. My trips to Nivadellir prove that a lot. And the elves… Well, I visited my brother with love, but I had my own plans there too.”  
Magnus saw in her eyes the burning desire matching as well as his own body. It was a common flame in both of them.  
"And you have a crush on me?" asked Magnus, enjoying the situation.  
Freya licked his ear, then kissed him voraciously. The kisses were wet and loud with moans of shameless pleasure.  
When she stopped, with a saliva bridge between them, Freya said:  
“Yes. You're a fucking hot hunk ”she said, running her hands over his chest. “And I like what you’ve done.”  
Magnus was going to ask what she meant. But Freya stopped him.  
"Let me show you" she said.  
Freya took a control under a pillow next to her and pressed a button.  
From the ceiling, a plasma TV screen came out. Magnus was impressed by this.  
“A plasma TV? From the ceiling?”  
Freya chuckled.  
"The signal here is better than you think" she said. "And this one has something new you've never seen."  
“That it came from the ceiling?”  
Freya laughed.  
“Besides that. You'll like it.” She winked at him.  
Freya accessed the menu and clicked on the icon that said, "Perverted Eye".  
“Perverted eye?” asked Magnus. “What is that?”  
Freya didn't answered, just accessed the Eye and clicked on the "personal folder".  
There, several videos appeared, and Magnus noticed something that surprised him.  
He saw himself in one of the icons. He looked naked.  
“Freya?” he asked worried.  
"Perverted Eye is a sexual watch app" Freya said. "I watch you with that, and I have all your sex adventures recorded and saved here. Want to see?”  
Before Magnus responded, Freya clicked the first video, which was titled:  
“Horny Scottish Girl Cheats On Boyfriend In Shower.”  
Freya clicked a button, and the video started.  
In the video, Magnus saw himself fucking Mallory in the open shower. Water poured over them as Magnus penetrated Mallory, who was trying hard not to moan.  
Magnus saw that, obviously surprised. It happened to them days ago.  
“What...?”  
“You were very good there” said Freya. “First sex. That's when I felt your Heat rising, and I caught you in the shower. That's when I fell in love with you, sexually.”  
Magnus kept watching Mallory himself fucking Mallory, and was strangely aroused to see that.  
“There's another one” said Freya.  
The video has been shortened. Freya selected another video. The title read:  
“Sex Between Cousins.”  
In that video, he found himself lying on a bed, with Annabeth, naked, bouncing and moaning over him. Magnus touched her ass as they moaned with desire.  
“That was tasty” said Freya. “I got wet several times with this video.”  
Magnus watched that, and Freya sped up the video. Magnus saw the sex fast, and ended with him leaving.  
“And this is where I liked it the most.”  
In that part, Magnus, shirtless, appeared at the bedroom door, smiling like a horny pervert, and ran to Annabeth, who was naked and near the window. She threw her cell phone on the bed and clung to Magnus, who carried her against a wall and took off his pants as she licked his body.  
"She's very energetic, isn't she?"  
Magnus felt more and more excited about having sex now. Freya had his porn videos, and Magnus found it so… hot and sexual and surreal! He was enjoying this a lot.  
"My junior is suffocated" he said. Freya stared at him. “I think he wants to leave.” He pointed to his pants.  
Freya soon began opening Magnus's pants. His hard cock came out hard, pointing up at her golden ceiling, ready for action.  
Freya, impressed, touched and massaged it. Magnus liked to feel her soft, beautiful hand on his hard cock.  
“WOW! Much bigger than I thought.”  
"If you want it to be all mighty" said Magnus. “Put another video!”  
Freya, realizing that Magnus liked the videos, switched to:  
“Girlfriend Fucks Vanir Model with Boyfriend on Phone.”  
In that video, Magnus saw himself lying on the couch with Samirah, his Valkyrie, about to have sex with him.  
But her cell phone rang at the wrong time.  
Samirah answered, and Magnus convinced her to give him a blowjob while talking to Amir. Magnus saw himself cumming in her mouth after she turned off her cell phone. Then he saw Samirah on top of him on the couch, enjoying the sex until Jack arrived.  
Freya laughed at that.  
"Frey never let his weapon caught him like that."  
Magnus laughed at that.  
"You don't even know what he told me."  
Freya stared at him.  
"So Frey lied to me... that naughty blonde .. is his son the same?"  
“Hot and insatiable?”  
"And careless" she said, laughing.  
Magnus saw the video again.  
After Jack left, they both had sex again. Magnus liked to see Samirah, crazy horny, on top of him again.  
She was very hot and naughty. Magnus felt in a porn movie at the time, and confirmed it now.  
Magnus loved to see that.  
Freya, at that moment, began to give him a blowjob.  
Magnus felt the mixed pleasure invade his body. That goddess knew how to drive him crazy for sex. It was a wonderful feeling.  
Magnus instinctively took her head and began to accelerate.  
Freya didn't stop him, just let Magnus control the pace. She sucked like a pro, moaned like someone who enjoys sex just like him.  
Magnus then saw the video again. Samirah kissed him heartily while Magnus shuffled his cock shamelessly in her vagina.  
Excited by this, he felt a semen eruption coming.  
"Do it" she said, stopping the blowjob. “I want your milk now.”  
Magnus didn't hold back when she sucked again.  
A few sucks later, and Magnus ejaculated into her mouth.  
Freya swallowed it all. Magnus withered with pleasure, and Freya said:  
“Want more?”  
Magnus was impressed by this. None of the girls who had sex with him were hornying out again as fast as Freya. It always took a while, not immediately.  
He smiled and felt his cock starting to recharge again.  
"Let's watch more videos in the meantime" she said, stopping Magnus's video with Samirah and switching to another.  
The title was:  
“Strong Warrior Masturbates”.  
"And I liked whating what you did here."  
Freya clicked on the next video.  
In it, Magnus, completely naked, was lying on his bed, one hand massaging his cock, moaning with desire. His free hand was stroking over his body, touching his nipples, to his six pack to his mouth, licking her fingers, drooling over them, and spreading over his nipples.  
Freya, realizing that Magnus liked this, began to lick his nipple.  
Magnus moaned with approval.  
“Only I get shirtless?” he asked.  
Freya looked at him, then lifted her torso and took off her shirt. Her large breasts jumped freely.  
Magnus was impressed with her breasts. They were big enough to compare with two huge melons. He loved her breasts so much he didn't even wait.  
He took both of them and began to suckle on his nipples while massaging the other.  
Freya grabbed his head while Magnus sucked one breast and squeezed another. Then he shifted breasts.  
"Hmmmm" he moaned in approval. “Delicious.”  
Freya took Magnus's head, hugging him as he suckled like a hungry man. She took his head and kissed him.  
Freya then took off her skirt, revealing that she wore no panties, and threw it away.  
She then pushed Magnus to his bed, and took his cock.  
"Ready for me, Hot Vanir?"  
Magnus watched her naked body. It was too damn sexy to deny. She was as sexually pervert as he was, and in the mood for more.  
He put his hands on the back of his neck, enhancing his muscular body, and said:  
“Make me cum in ten minutes!”  
“How about five?”  
She inserted his penis into her vagina, impressed by the size, and began to jump.  
Magnus moaned at the feel of her pussy. It was tight but also soft and wet. His horny was euphoric to feel with that hot goddess jumping on his penis.  
He took her waist, squeezing her soft butt, and quickened the pace.  
Freya pressed her hands on his strong chest, feeling his physical heat burning. Magnus could feel her body heating with pleasure.  
She then hugged his neck, lay on top of him, and kissed him, moaning without fear of being caught.  
"You can moan loud, Magnus" she said. “Soundproof room... Perfect for wild sex... Like what you did.”  
She stopped jumping and took her control, then stared at the TV.  
"Change your position" she demanded. “I want to fuck you while I watch you.”  
Magnus turned his head, watching the TV, where Freya clicked on a video saying:  
“Sexy compilation.”  
She clicked, and Magnus saw several random scenes of him, all with him having sex with Alex, Annabeth, Mallory and Samirah, one at the time.  
Freya wanted to fuck Magnus while watching him fucking other people. This was new, even to Magnus, who liked it a lot.  
Magnus lays, against the TV, lying with Freya massaging his body again. She then took his penis and said:  
“Here I come.”  
Freya turned up the volume. The moans of pleasure grew louder, and Freya jumped on his cock again, harder and harder.  
Magnus saw in the video himself fucking Mallory in the shower, Annabeth in the hotel, Alex in Valhalla, Samirah in his room, then in the restaurant, and the scenes changed to random fucking moments.  
With Vasilisa in her mansion. With Alex in her bed. With Samirah at the counter. With Annabeth in her room. With Alex on the floor.  
It was maddening.  
Magnus felt his boner grow so high in pleasure that he didn't even hide it anymore.  
\- GO! GO! You bitch goddess! Get me more! Fuck!” Magnus moaned, cupping her breasts as she spread her blond hair.  
“You fucking bitch-man!” she moaned, liking his strong hands on her breasts. “Don't even spare your aunt! You naughty pervert!”  
“Who told you to be hot? And who fucks anyone for jewelry?”  
“I already have one more on the list!” She kissed him again. "And it's sexier than all of them together!"  
Magnus hugged her body, pressing her breasts against his strong chest.  
"Maybe I'll make you wet your whole bed!"  
“Maybe I will drain you all!”  
The two kissed. Magnus became addicted to sex with her more and more. It was delicious to meet someone of the same level of sexual desire as him. He was enjoying it too much to stop.  
Magnus lay back down, with Freya touching her body again, and found himself in the video just as he was having sex with Samirah at the restaurant counter.  
“I'll let you cum this time!” Freya said, watching the video. “I let you cum inside, my fucking hunk nephew! Come inside and drive me crazy!”  
Magnus felt his climax coming fast. He tightened his hold and kissed her hard.  
At that moment, his cock released a strong jet of semen. The strongest so far.  
Freya moaned as her tongue penetrated his mouth. She rolled her eyes with pleasure. Magnus looked up, completely relaxed.  
Freya stopped kissing him and left his cock, with semen leaking.  
Magnus smiled at the thought of what he was going to do.  
“Take it!” he said.  
Magnus got up and threw jets of semen on her, which was on her knees, wetting her face, hair, body and breasts with hot semen. He made cumshots like shooting a gun.  
Freya spread his semen around her body like cream, and licked what was on her fingers.  
"You naughty boy… dirtying me all over" she said, not with anger but with pleasure.  
"You started it, hot milf" Magnus said, getting out of her bed. "You really are a horny sexy lady."  
“It is in my being, what can I do?” she asked, smiling, watching Magnus get dressed again. “Ah, I know. Fucking me more.”  
Magnus put on his pants, looking at her.  
“At the next time, instead of sending you to get jewelry from the Nine Worlds, I’ll call you here to have sex... My husband is gone so long... and my fire is unbearable. Care to replace him?”  
Magnus watched the compilation go on, more images of him having sex kept changing. If Freya watched him doing that… then how could he say no?  
“No. How to resist a hot German model like you? Not happening. Call me when you’re feeling horny, my beautiful aunt.”  
He hugged her and kissed her. Freya hugged him, and Magnus felt his own semen spreading through him as well.  
Freya broke the kiss.  
“I'll call you whenever you want.”  
Magnus smiled. He was going to get his shirt, but realized that Freya had destroyed.  
"Sometimes I go crazy" she said, smiling. “Sorry”.  
Magnus took his military coat and zipped up, hiding his body from her view.  
“I have more” he looked at her door. “Very well, let's go. Blitzen is waiting.”  
Magnus remembered that Blitzen was there. The pleasure with Freya was so good that he forgot that his friend was there completely.  
Magnus saw Freya leave the room, still naked and dirty with semen, as if it were nothing.  
Magnus wondered if anyone would see that.  
But, no fuss happened.  
Magnus followed her to her throne.  
...  
After he left her room, Magnus saw that Blitzen was still there, still sleeping on the rug. No one else was there but him, Magnus and Freya.  
Magnus was confused by this. How his dwarf cousin has been sleeping all this time. For him, a whole day has passed.  
After all, that hot goddess didn't stop fucking him all the time.  
Magnus saw Freya returning to her throne, using magic to cleanse herself. Her clothes are back. All the semen Magnus shot at her was gone, and her hair was back to normal.  
Magnus just observed it all, and Freya ordered:  
“Go back to where you were before.”  
Magnus remembered standing next to Blitzen, and went into position.  
Freya just snapped her fingers, and Blitzen moved again, getting up like nothing happened.  
“Nivadellir? OK.” he said dejectedly. “Come on, Magnus.”  
Blitzen started to walk away, and Magnus watched him, completely confused.  
He looked at Freya, who winked suggestively at him.  
“Magnus?” He turned to see Blitzen standing in the doorway of the temple. “Did something happened?”  
Besides wild sex and marathon of porn videos of him?  
"No" he answered. “Just distracted. I'll go shortly. I have a question for my aunt.”  
Blitzen just shrugged, not caring, and left the temple.  
Magnus, making sure that Blitzen was gone, then asked Freya:  
“What happened?”  
"Sleep and time spell," she said. "He slept, but it's only been ten minutes here. But what we did… let's say it was a marathon of twelve movies in a row. Now go get my neckale!”  
Magnus turned to leave.  
Before he touched the door, Freya called him again.  
Looking back, he saw Freya lift her top, exposing her breasts to him and smiling promiscuously.  
Magnus smiled, and walked out of the temple, thinking of fucking that hot Vanir goddess again.  
…  
After the mission, Magnus returned to Valhalla.  
Completely relaxed, he thought to just pass time there, worrying about nothing.  
Then, suddenly, he remembered the sex videos Freya have of him.  
He loved knowing that. Not only Freya had a sexual crush on him, but also recorded him having sex through some “magical app”. He loved that.  
Getting hi phone, he saw Annabeth’s contact there. One normal, then other of her body.  
The contact said: “Hot Blondie”. Their secret sex number.  
He then called her on the phone.  
“Hi, cousin” he said.  
“Hi, sexy” she said in the voice Magnus loved.  
“Occupied enough?”  
“For what?”  
“I was thinking to visiting you soon… What do you think?”


	9. Staying in San Francisco. Part 1: Double Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Straton 4 Here. And this story "Staying in San Francisco", where Magnus spend some time in Annabeth's house, with her family, so imagine what'll happen there. See ya soon!

Chapter 8: Staying in San Francisco. Part 1: Double Time  
(Magnus and Annabeth had sex at her house in San Francisco when Percy came in almost catching them in the shower.)

Days later, Magnus arrived in San Francisco.  
There, he was about to meet Annabeth Chase in her San Francisco home, where he'll pass a few days there with the Chases.  
They decided that by phone, and Magnus reached the city by a bus and two trains until there.  
Then, checking his phone, he sees the address, and goes to find a taxi. And from there, to Annabeth's house.

Magnus found Annabeth's house.  
It was modest – not like the mansion that he lived – but it was cool. It seemed like a quiet place to live.  
Now he was going to meet her for sex.  
On the way there, Magnus called Annabeth, saying he was going there for sexual purposes. She accepted, saying that her parents would be gone until tomorrow, so it was now or later.  
With such a hot blonde’s request... never was never an option.  
Magnus went upstairs and knocked on the door, and found that Annabeth was waiting for him soon as she opened the door.  
She was wearing a sports bra, a mini skirt, long socks, and a seductive face, ready to go.  
That was more than enough. She pulled Magnus inside and they began to kiss.  
They kiss while against the wall, then he pushed her against a couch near the dorr, and she pushed him against the hall again.  
She took his clothes as they walked through the room, and Magnus did the same with her. He missed the kisses, the touch, the tongue in his mouth, all from the hotel where they had sex for the first time.  
Annabeth took his shirt off completely and ran her hands over his body, trough his chest, biceps and six-pack.  
"I missed that," she said through moans. "You really came, you hot stud!"  
"And I miss those twins." He pulled her breasts, big and bouncy out of her bra. "How good that is.”  
She took off her bra, throwing it down, then grabbed Magnus's face and kissed him again.  
They took the rest of the clothes off, being naked, and Annabeth walked away from him.  
"I had an idea." Her breath was heavy and slow. “Come on.”  
With his horny talking louder, he took the rest of the clothes off and followed her upstairs.

Magnus and Annabeth were kissing heavily in the shower.  
Magnus was loving it all. Annabeth's lips were as lively as her vagina.  
She broke the kiss. Magnus started to lick her neck while she played with Magnus' erection. He loved it so much – reminded him of the sex with Mallory in the shower, all this with her boyfriend outside.  
Suddenly, she stopped abruptly.  
“What?” Magnus asked, confused.  
“Did you hear that?” She asked.  
Magnus shook his head, then paid more attention to the surroundings.  
Suddenly, beyond the shower, hurried footsteps sounded in the hallway, up the stairs.  
“Annabeth?” Percy called.  
Magnus was startled. Percy was in the house. That was bad.  
Magnus had seen Percy before, and had heard stories about him. That was even worse. If he found him there, Magnus would surely die, and this time he would go somewhere else than Valhalla.  
The footsteps were closer. Annabeth covered Magnus's mouth and made a sign of "silence" with her finger in her mouth. Magnus understood the signal.  
Soon after, the bathroom door opened, and Percy said:  
“Annabeth?”  
Annabeth moved her head out of the box.  
"Ahh ... Hi, Percy," she said. “Some problem?”  
"None," said Percy. "It's just that I was so lonely in New York without you, so I picked up Blackjack and flew here, to kill the missing for you.”  
Magnus understood his will. After all, he himself traveled from Boston to San Francisco just to fuck her. The sex-crazed cousin of his.  
Annabeth touched the obvious erection in Percy’s jeans.  
"Wow, you really do miss me. Let me handle this for you.”  
Without warning, she pulled the zipper down and freed his hard cock.  
“Without underwear?” She asked. "You horny horse".  
And she began to suck. Percy moaned with pleasure.  
Magnus was surprised by that. Annabeth wanted to have sex with Percy and Magnus at the same time. She really was a bitch.  
Magnus saw her head sucking at Percy's cock through the curtain, then his vision traveled to her back, and finally he stopped at her big butt.  
Magnus could not contain himself. Her ass was big, soft and delicious. Then he inserted his cock into her vagina.  
Annabeth was surprised by this. Percy realized.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Annabeth stopped sucking, then began to massage Percy's pulsing erection.  
"Gods, I missed that cock," she lied, but with a real background.  
And she continues the blowjob.  
Magnus was surprised by this. His hot cousin was fucking Magnus a short time ago, then started sucking Percy like he was not there, and accepting Magnus thrusting his dick in her vagina.  
A part of Magnus felt horny about it. So much so that he started to introduce faster.  
To hide the rhythm, Annabeth began to suck Percy faster, in the same rhythm Magnus was making.  
Percy was moaning outside.  
"Wow, Annabeth ... how good at this you are!"  
You and I know, man, thought Magnus, smiling, you and I both know.  
“You're the best girlfriend in the world!”  
I also think!  
"You're so good at it!"  
I agree with everything this guy is moaning about!  
Percy moaned more, then said,  
“Ah! I'll cum”.  
Me too!  
Annabeth began to suck faster, and as if they had agreed; the two of them enjoyed it. Percy in the mouth and Magnus in the vagina.  
Percy took a deep breath as his semen were all over her mouth. And decided to take off his shirt.  
Annaneth hurried:  
“Go to the living room!”  
Percy looked confused.  
“Because?”  
“Because I always wanted to fuck you in the living room. You know, my parents went out for a night and ... I wanted to take advantage since you're here.”  
Percy put the shirt on his shoulder, and Annabeth ran a wet hand on his muscles. He smiled.  
“FIne. All for you, you fucking hottie!”  
And left the bathroom.  
Annabeth swallowed Percy's semen, then put her head inside the box, facing Magnus. She stuck a finger in the vagina and tasted some of Magnus's semen, which was still dripping.  
"Wow ... how you and Percy have different tastes ... he's so salty, but you're so sweet ..."  
Magnus smiled.  
“Good to know ... you bitch.”  
Annabeth smiled, then kissed him voraciously.  
“Wait in my room.” She ordered. "And wait for me. When Percy leaves, I'll reward you for this ... a lot, "she whispered in his ear.  
Magnus hardened again, nodded.  
“Sure, fucking hottie!”  
Annabeth kissed him again, then left the bathroom without drying herself.  
A short time later, Magnus left the bathroom.

It was for Magnus to go to Annabeth's room, but the curiosity and the horniness were so great that he could not resist. He decided to spy on his cousin fucking her boyfriend in the living room.  
Making no sound, he approached the corner of the stairs and peered into the room.  
There Percy – completely naked, his clothes scattered around the room – was fucking Annabeth, who leaned against the sofa in front of the TV. She moaned quietly, but with clear sincerity.  
At the thought of his clothes, Magnus worried that he would find his own.  
But as he looked through the living room, he discovered that his clothes were no longer there, but hidden under the couch close to the door, and that were Annabeth was leaning against. Magnus could see where he was from, but he hoped Percy did not notice either.  
Percy was moaning in the same way, and Magnus watched it all.  
Soon his junior began to stiffen. And that gave Magnus an idea.  
He started masturbating.  
Percy continued moaning as he entered in her vagina, then Annabeth stepped out of the way and pushed Percy against the wall and kissed him voraciously. Percy pushed her against the wall and went back inside. The two groaned obscenities as they fucked.  
Magnus began to accelerate the rhythm as Annabeth pushed Percy back to the sofa. Percy lay with Annabeth on top of him.  
“Risky move!” Percy says.  
“But delicious!” Annabeth responds.  
Percy liked to hear this, and stuck it harder.  
Annabeth moaned more intensely now, and she was jumping so hard that her wet hair was messy on her back.  
“I'll cum again!”  
“Inside! I want your hot juice on me again!”  
Percy moaned, and reached the climax. Annabeth groaned as she received his juice.  
Annabeth stood up, and semen dripped from her vagina. Magnus reached the climax afterwards and stained the wall with his semen. It was a strong jet.  
Percy took a deep breath, his dick dripping as it still hard. Demigods and their strong stamina.  
“You know ... I still have energy. Want a second round?”  
Before Annabeth answered, a cell phone rang. Percy groaned in frustration and went over to his clothes and took a cell phone from the pocket of his pants.  
Percy picked it up and said "yes" a few times until he finished.  
"I'll be there soon".  
Percy hung up and said:  
“I need to go. My mother needs me.”  
"You may go, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Your mother is more important than a horny fuck. But do not worry, I'll reward you later.”  
Percy smiled.  
Magnus smilled too.  
That was the same for me. Magnus thought as he himself hardens again.  
“You are amazing.” Percy says.  
They kissed again. Percy was going to squeeze her ass when she stopped him.  
"Your mother, remember?"  
"Oh, of course."  
Percy dressed up completely. Then he kissed Annabeth on the cheek and went to the door.  
As soon as Percy left, Annabeth waited for confirmation – which was in the form of his Pegasus taking off.  
A few seconds later, Annabeth turned to Magnus and said:  
“Did you like the show?”  
Magnus came out of hiding.  
“You knew that I was seeing?”  
Annabeth nodded.  
“Yes. I even enjoyed being watched. I think it’s so ... sexy ...” she smiled by that thought.  
Magnus smiled.  
If only she knew … He thought.  
Suddenly he left the hiding place and went to Annabeth's room. Now it was his turn.  
Once he enters, he remembered the time his aunt, Freya, had sex with him while watched Annabeth having sex with Percy and Jason, one after the other, in that very same room.  
Now, he will be the third on line.  
Annabeth appeared in the doorway shortly after, and saw Magnus pointing to her bed.  
"I want you to fuck me now! No interruptions! No phones and no surprise boyfriends!  
Annabeth put her hands on her hips. Her clit still dripped semen.  
"Magnus Chase, are you giving me orders?"  
Magnus nodded.  
"And I want you to do with me what you did to your boyfriend. Now!”  
Annabeth approached and pushed Magnus, who fell on his back on the bed.  
"Yes, sir," she said as she crawled over him. - What else do you want?” The question was filled with excitement.  
That made him hard even more.  
"My bitch cousin obeying me."  
The two soon began to kiss, now moaning loud.


	10. Staying in San Francisco. Part 2: With the Stepmother

Chapter 10: Going to San Francisco. Part 2: With the Stepmother  
(Magnus and Mrs. Chase had sex in his room, wanting to recover the sex heat since their marriage was in the drought) Part 2

Magnus was happy.  
It was an hour after Magnus stayed in the guest room of the house, ready to spend a weekend at the Chase's San Francisco home.  
And he still remembered how he entered there.  
After he had sex with Annabeth in her room after her boyfriend almost caught them in the bath (long story), they heard her family arrive, so they took their clothes superhumanly (for being Demigods) and Magnus went out through the back door .  
As soon as he was at the front door, he knocked.  
Annabeth, now in normal clothes, invited Magnus to enter, then she said that he wanted to spend a weekend with them to get to know each other better.  
Frederick, Annabeth's father, accepted, while the twin half-brothers were happy to receive a new cousin, and Mrs. Chase received it neutrally.  
While they had dinner, Annabeth said that her stepmother was always like that. Magnus understood. Then she said she would "visit him at night".  
Returning to the present, he lay down on the bed, ready to receive her in full strength.

During a calm night, with moonlight illuminating everything, Annabeth rode on Magnus's cock with pleasure, covering her mouth to avoid shrieking with pleasure.  
Annabeth could have many lovers, but something in Magnus made him her favorite. A savage emotion that drove her mad whenever he got close to her.  
Magnus was lying down, with pleasure on his face.  
"Oh, Magnus," she said, "I never tire of feeling it! You're such an incredible man!”  
"And you're a restless hottie ... you hot bitch!"  
The two kissed deeply.  
“I'm going to cum!” Annabeth said.  
“Me too!” said Magnus, moaning. “I am cumming now!”  
“Come inside! I want to!”  
After baking more often, the two enjoyed together.  
Annabeth looked up, wide-eyed and tongue out. Magnus smiled with pleasure.  
Taking a deep breath, she layed down on him and quickly slept, completely relaxed.  
Seconds later, he then slept soundly.

The next morning, Magnus woke up and saw Annabeth, almost uncovered, sleeping next to him. She had her butt out, and Magnus liked what he saw.  
Best view of all.  
He grabbed one of her butt cheeks, which made Annabeth laugh a little.  
“Good morning, you horny stud.”  
"Good morning, hot blonde," he said, smiling. "Top another?"  
Annabeth looked at the clock near her.  
"Soon everyone wakes up," she said. "And I have to go before anyone finds me here."  
She stood up, completely naked, to get her panties and nightdress. But before she walked away, Magnus took her arm.  
"Please ..." he said in a moaning voice, in the way she liked. "My Junior needs you.” And uncovered his hard cock from the covers.  
Annabeth looked at his cock, hard and pulsing, begging for her body again. She thought Magnus played dirty ... as she secretly liked. She looked at the clock and said:  
"Five minutes," she said, crawling over Magnus, running a hand over his strong chest. “And do it good!”  
“Promise!”  
The two of them kissed as Magnus’ cock slipped into her vagina again. They both groaned as they entered the rhythm again.  
"Ah ... you pervert," she said.  
“Ah ... you hottie!” he said.  
The two groaned low as Annabeth jumped on Magnus's cock. She ran her hands over his body as he squeezed one of her breasts and her butt.  
It did not take long for him to cum in her vagina, making Annabeth breathe relieved.  
"I need a shower now," Annabeth said. She kissed Magnus and left his penis, leaking some fresh semen. She took it and passed it on his body. “And you now need it too.”  
She got dressed and left the room while Magnus lay down again, completely relaxed with the quick sex he'd done with her.  
It was unbelievably wonderful.

Magnus finished bathing.  
He began to dry himself slowly, then opened the bathroom door and yelled for Mrs. Chase.  
Annabeth said after breakfast that she needed to take her father and brothers to the airport and that she would be out all day.  
So it was just him and his cousin's stepmother alone at home.  
Magnus screamed for her again.  
Nobody answered.  
Thinking to be alone at home, he simply wrapped the towel around his waist and left, walking to his room.  
Upon arriving there, he simply opened the door to choose what to wear. But a noise startled him from his room bathroom.  
As he stared at the door, what he saw surprised him.  
He saw Mrs. Chase, wearing nothing but black lingerie. Wow, she was so thin, slender, she looked like a lingerie model with that soft belly, huge breasts, butt ...  
Magnus began to feel his warmth grow, his penis began to harden.  
Embarrassed, he had his back to her, saying:  
“Mrs. Chase ... Sorry, I thought the house was empty.”  
"It is," she said. "It's just the two of us."  
"I'll get dressed now," he said, opening the wardrobe.  
"Before that, can I tell you a secret?"  
Magnus just looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was still leaning against the door.  
“You can.”  
“I know.”  
“Know what?”  
"That you and Annabeth had sex last night."  
Magnus was surprised at her answer. As she knew, he remembered that they both made less noise than possible that night.  
Mrs. Chase just laughed.  
"Do not worry. No one else saw, just me. And your silence makes it obvious that you really did.”  
Magnus looked at her.  
“How ... Did you knew that?”  
“Simple. I got up to drink some water, and I noticed its door half-open and strange, deaf sounds coming from within. Curious, I looked through the open door and saw you there. Annabeth jumping on your cock, and for your face, the sex was good.”  
Magnus was embarrassed and afraid at the time. What would she do? She would tell her father, or her boyfriend, or someone else. In that sense, he would be fucked.  
“I think I better leave ...”  
Suddenly, Mrs. Chase closed the door to the wardrobe, standing face to face with him.  
"Do not be an idiot, Magnus. I will not tell on you. I confess that I even enjoyed seeing you there ... with that cheeky face ... with those muscles …" She started to run her hand over his chest. Magnus was enjoying it so much that she realized. "And by the way, I still have some effect on men ..."  
Before Magnus asked anything else, she pulled him to a tongue kiss. Her tongue traveled through Magnus's mouth. The feeling was so good that Magnus started to kiss her too. She groaned in approval.  
When the kiss was over, Magnus touched her breasts. They were soft and big, and she obviously liked it.  
“Hmmmm .... This is so good. Long time no one touches me like this!”  
Magnus slowly lost his shyness and surprise and began to understand that she wanted sex with him, and with the house empty, she did not need discretion.  
She then broke the kiss.  
“You’re missing a good laid?” he asked.  
Mrs. Chase licked her lips.  
"Yes. My husband is a good man, but he has not fucked me for months, and I was as dry as a desert, desiring a good fuck again. Then I saw you ... and desires began to sprout ...”  
"I have this effect on women.”  
Mrs. Chase smiled.  
"And I ask you, do you want to fuck me?"  
Magnus looked into her eyes, and immediately kissed her, meaning yes.  
Mrs. Chase took the towel from him, and Magnus's hard cock pulsed with freedom. She took it with one hand and was surprised at the size.  
"Now I understand why Annabeth was so happy. It is huge.”  
"I hear that a lot" he admitted.  
Mrs. Chase smiled at that, then knelt down and started to lick.  
Magnus groaned as she licked. Her tongue craved it, Magnus realized why she was sucking it like someone who was thirsty for water finally drinking it.  
She stopped sucking and asked:  
"How long have you and Annabeth had sex?"  
Magnus looked at Mrs. Chase looking at him, massaging his cock slowly.  
“About ... A few weeks.” He admitted.  
"When did she come to visit you?"  
Magnus nodded in agreement.  
"No wonder she was so happy, and calling you on and on.”  
And he began to suck again.  
Magnus moaned, remembering that no one was home. Mrs. Chase stopped and began to massage again.  
"And you two had sex again here?"  
Magnus looked at her.  
"Well ... once or twice ..."  
She massaged slowly.  
\- Tell me.  
Groaning and horny about that situation, he told her about the sex he had with Annabeth yesterday - she got him almost naked, they took off their clothes and went to the bathroom, then Percy came and she had sex with her in the living room, then with Magnus in her bedroom.  
It was animalistic and delicious.  
And Mrs. Chase liked to hear that.  
With that, she sucked hard again, so willingly, that Magnus felt the climax coming faster.  
“I'm coming!”  
She stopped sucking.  
“Cum on my face! I want to feel your strong jet on my face!”  
And began to massage while Magnus groaned loudly. Soon, his semen came out, covering her face and a little fell on her breasts.  
Mrs. Chase took her hands and sucked it all over her face, then went to her breasts and said,  
"My bra got dirty with your hot ass," she said. “I think I have to take it.”  
"Good idea," said Magnus.  
She got up and took off her bra. Her breasts were better loosened, their beaks hard.  
Magnus smiled at that. She got up and took the fresh semen from her face, then licked her fingers until the last time.  
“Hmmm ... delicious. That's why Annabeth likes that.”  
“I hear that a lot.”  
Mrs. Shase then bent down, taking off her panties slowly. Magnus realized she was wet with desire.  
Completely naked, she approached Magnus, coming face to face with him.  
Putting one more hand on his strong chest, she slowly pushed him to the bed, and Magnus was stepping back until his legs touched the leg of the bed.  
With a little shove, he fell back and lays on the bed.  
Mrs. Chase crawled on him until she touched her nose with his, then took his ears in her hands.  
"Ready for me, Demigod?"  
Magnus smiled slowly.  
"For a hot milf like you? Always!”  
She smiled, and one of her hands traveled to his erection, pulsing and wanting that hot woman just for him.  
Magnus then took her big breasts, they were big and firm, like Annabeth's, but more mature. Magnus looked at her belly, which was slim and lean like a model, and her legs were firm and thick, but not fat, but perfect.  
Now he wanted to feel her vagina.  
She started to move, and pressed her pussy to the head of his penis.  
Without warning, she sank her cock into her vagina.  
His face exploded in ecstasy, his mouth opening and moaning.  
"You're bigger than I thought!"  
“And you're tighter than I thought!”  
“Let's go! Fuck me now!”  
Magnus then began to jump his waist, forming the rhythm he liked to do. Mrs. Chase started to moan as his cock penetrated deeper and deeper into her vagina. She took the blankets and crumpled it hard.  
Magnus took her ass and began to increase the pace, getting more and more comfortable as the sound of the meat slaping filled the room.  
Mrs. Chase moaned loud and fearless, and Magnus followed her will, moaning her name as he entered.  
“Mrs. Chase...”  
“Magnus! You... are... so good... Go! Your model... sexy...! Fuck me! Go! That! I missed that!”  
Magnus liked to hear that.  
“You... stepmother bitch! Fucking me while your husband left...! You really are...  
“A bitch? Call me that!”  
“Bitch! Slut! Fucking hot porn!”  
“You model! You good-for-fucking hotness! Fuck me! GO!”  
The two continued the rhythm, with her now catching Magnus's face and putting her tongue in his mouth. She moaned as their tongues intertwined. Saliva began to spring from their lips.  
When she broke the kiss, a drool bridge formed, dripping on his define chest. She then spread the spit across his chest and six-pack.  
Magnus lifted his chest, took her breasts and began sucking one of them. She liked it and hugged him as he sucked willingly.  
With their frantic pace increasing, she said:  
“I'm going to cum!”  
Magnus would take his penis off her vagina, but she hugged him with her legs.  
“I want it inside! Make me feel it!”  
Magnus then kept going until he said:  
“I'm cumming!”  
Then a firm jet spread, and Mrs. Chase stared at the ceiling with her eyes bulging, tongue out, moaning at length.  
Magnus then pulled his cock out of her, dripping semen into the blanket beneath them.  
Mrs. Chase lay down next to Magnus, completely satisfied.  
"That... was... amazing..." she breathed.  
"I liked it, too" Magnus admitted. "Was it better than expected?"  
Mrs. Chase met his eyes.  
"I did not had sex for a whole year, Magnus. And finally getting free like this was ... better than expected yes. It was magnificent.”  
Magnus laughed a little.  
“I liked it. Can I use it?”  
“Of course.”  
“Magnificent!”  
They both laughed.  
"So ... another turn?" Magnus asked, his erection hardening again.  
Mrs. Chase looked at it in awe.  
"Horny and super-penis," she said. “So yes.”  
The two of them began to kiss again, about to have sex again.  
But the sound of a door opening made them stop.  
“They arrived!” said Mrs. Chase.  
Annabeth, the brothers and her father were in the house.  
Mrs. Chase got out of bed and grabbed her lingerie, then winked at Magnus and headed for the door.  
As soon as Mrs. Chase left the room, Magnus got up and put on his underwear, then went to the wardrobe to find what to wear.  
As soon as he was going to get a pair of pants, he heard the door open and close again, and suddenly a green shirt was thrown on his head.  
Taking off, Magnus saw Annabeth, in a gray bikini, pulling off her sneakers.  
"You know, I had a full day," she said as she threw her sneakers around the room. "Unbearable traffic, people screaming and a monster nearly hit me” she then took off her pants and threw her on the floor “and my brothers would not stop screaming, so I'm exhausted” she took off her bikini and panties and ran a hand on the strong chest him “and I really need to relax…" She kissed him hard, then walked over to the bed and crawled, pointing her butt at him-as best she could.  
Magnus felt himself harden again. Annabeth noticed and moistened her lips.  
"Don’t worry, I will not scream this time.” She noticed a wet area there, and she realized. “Semen? Did you jerk off here?”  
To hide what he actually did, he said:  
“Yes! You took so long ... and I missed you.”  
Annabeth smiled on one side.  
"Well, you can kill your homesickness now, Hot Vanir!"  
Without wasting time, he took off his underwear and stepped unceremoniously.  
Annabeth's mouth opened in pleasure.


	11. Staying in San Francisco. Part 3: When They Not Pay Attention

Chapter 11: Staying in San Francisco. Part 3: When They Not Pay Attention  
(After having sex with Mrs. Chase, Magnus finds himself being seduced by her again, this time, the house is full with people).

After Annabeth left, Magnus dressed and went to dinner with everyone.  
There, Mrs. Chase was staring at Magnus subtly, and smiling discreetly.  
He was trying to act normally, but he could not so much with her presence. The two had just had sex shortly ago, and then had sex with Annabeth five minutes after she left.  
Magnus sat down and poured himself.  
For a while, dinner continued like any other in any normal household.  
When he swallowed, Magnus noticed Mrs. Chase looking at him, and blinked discreetly.  
Magnus pretended not to notice. After all, he did not want them to suspect that they had sex during the afternoon.  
He thought about ignoring her for the whole dinner. He was thinking of random things not to activate his sexual power.  
Sometimes being a demigod was a problem. Magnus thought that "sometimes" was almost always.  
Suddenly, a noise of metal happened.  
“Whoa!” said Mrs. Chase. “The fork fell.”  
“I’ll take it!” said Matthew, one of the twins.  
“No! I’ll take it!” said Bobby, the other twin.  
"No need," she said. “I’ll take it. Don’t worry.”  
And he crouched beneath the table.  
Magnus continued eating normally until he was surprised by a new sensation.  
He looked down and saw Mrs. Chase near his legs, undoing his pants.  
Before Magnus said anything, she put a finger in her mouth; sending silence, then blinked at him.  
When his cock came out, completely hard, she began to suck.  
Magnus tried to appear neutral with the blowjob she was doing. So he picked up his spoon again and began to eat.  
That sense of danger and pleasure mingled deliciously. Magnus was enjoying being sucked in with people around him. Even with his family around, anyone could easily look under the table and catch her in that situation.  
Magnus took a deep breath, drawing Annabeth's gaze. He just smiled at her and ate some more.  
Annabeth smiled back, and ate again.  
Glad they were all away from each other at that big table.  
Magnus looked down and saw Mrs. Chase sucking faster.  
He felt his climax coming, and she continued with his cock in her mouth. Meaning that she wanted to swallow his semen.  
After a few sucks, he came to her mouth.  
She sucked it all in and licked the rest.  
Maagnus tried to sound neutral after he cummed in her mouth.  
Around, no one seemed to realize what happened. Frederick was talking to Annabeth as the twins continued to play with their cell phones.  
Mrs. Chase came out from under the table with her fork.  
“Sorry for the delay. This thing really hid itself, "she said.  
As she ate, Magnus hid his cock again, now flaccid and relaxed.  
Annabeth noticed and asked,  
“Some problem?”  
Magnus stared at her in surprise.  
"I ... was scratching his leg," he said. “Sometimes it itches.”  
Annabeth did not look convinced, but she accepted and ate again.  
Magnus took a deep breath and, looking at Mrs. Chase's face, realized that she had a strand of semen almost invisible coming out of her mouth.  
Magnus then caught her attention discreetly, and drew his finger to the area that was dirty on her face.  
Understanding, she ran her hand and wiped her clothes, then drank a glass of water and went back to eating.  
That was close, Magnus thought as he ate too.

During the night, Magnus was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. His clothes formed a line from the door to the bed. He was in his underwear, hands on his head as he stared into nothingness.  
At that time, he was waiting for Annabeth to appear in his room, as she did yesterday. He kind of did not know if she was coming, but at the same time he thought she would show up.  
Thinking about Annabeth reminded him of the moment Mrs. Chase had made that blowjob under the table.  
It was intense and wild.  
His cock stiffened slowly.  
Immediately, he took his cock and began to massage.  
Before he could continue, he heard someone knock on the door. He got up and went immediately to open the door, thinking it was Annabeth.  
But it was not Annabeth.  
It was Mrs. Chase.  
She was wearing a pink bra and panties, displaying that sensual body that Magnus liked.  
She stared at him, then kissed him immediately.  
Magnus closed the door and began to grab her body.  
Magnus liked that. Mrs. Chase was really on fire now.  
When she stopped kissing him, he said,  
“Mrs...”  
“Call me Kioko!”  
“OK ... Kioko ... Do you really want it?”  
Kioko Chase ran his hands over his body.  
"Yes. After dinner, I wanted to have sex with you again, but Frederick would not let me go. So I waited for him to sleep and came here, ready to fuck again!”  
"What if someone comes?"  
Kioko did not answer, just kissed him again. They staggered to the bed and she pushed him onto the bed.  
"If we do it quietly, no one will notice.”  
She went immediately to his underwear and pulled his throbbing erection from inside, then began to suck unceremoniously.  
Magnus looked up at the ceiling with pleasure. She really knew how to make blowjobs, and he was surrendering that sensation every second, and he really wanted that to continue.  
Kioko continued to suck, and Magnus took her head and accelerated the pace, with her moaning with approval.  
Suddenly, Magnus climaxed in her mouth.  
She sucked like a popsicle, and pulled his cock out of her mouth, making a bridge of semen between her tongue and his erection.  
She sucked in all the sperm, then sucked it all out of her dick until she was completely ruffled.  
Breathing, she took off her bra and panties, getting completely naked before him.  
"Milk time in my vagina," she said, massaging his erection. “You think you can handle me all night?”  
Magnus put his hands behind his head, staring at her sarcastically.  
“And you? Can handle me untill morning?”  
Kioko smiled, and Magnus inserted his cock into her vagina by himself.  
Kioko opened his mouth to scream, but stopped before screaming. It was risky with the house full, but at the same time tasty and intoxicating.  
Kioko started to jump as Magnus moaned without shame. She moved closer to his face and kissed him intensely.  
As soon as the kiss broke, her mouth drooping, she stared at the ceiling. Magnus stared at her breasts rocking with the rhythm. He lifted her thorax and spat on her breasts, then licked them.  
Kioko groaned at that. She grabbed his head as he sucked at her breasts.  
"You get my milk and I do not?"  
Kioko smiled.  
"Who know, when I get pregnant again, I'll call you ... and take care of you all afternoon."  
Magnus smiled at that.  
“I'll love it.”  
Kioko then starts licking his face, then thrusting her tongue into his mouth. They both groaned as they kissed.  
Kioko then shoved Magnus into the bed, then spat into his muscles and licked at his nipples and hard chest. Magnus groaned at that.  
“Kioko! I'm going to cum!”  
“Make it inside! I take the pill!”  
Magnus knew he would never have children. Being an Odin warrior zombie had some drawbacks, such as not having kids. But he decided not to ruin the mood with random facts.  
“With pleasure! You bitch!”  
“You horny man whore!”  
Magnus cummed inside her. Kioko moaned as his semen flooded her insides. A little trickle on the bed.  
Kioko, completely satisfied, layed on top of him, resting her head near his.  
"That ... was ... incredible.”  
Magnus was breathing in the same way she was.  
When she got up and lay down next to him, she stared at the ceiling, resting from the sex.  
Magnus smiled at that. It was one of the best fucks he ever had, and she knew how to do sex.  
Seeing how she had interacted with Frederick before, he realized that she really needed it.  
Magnus looked at her, then watched her large breasts and butt, wet with saliva and semen. He felt he could fuck her more. His erection hardened again, and she realized.  
“One more?”  
Magnus smiled.  
“You readed my mind.”  
Magnus stood on top of her, then began to kiss her willingly.  
He took her legs with both hands, then dropped one to prepare his penis to insert her again.  
“Ready?”  
“For a hot stud like you? Always!”  
Magnus then penetrated, making her moan warmly, and began to fuck her again.

Outside of the room, peering through an open door, a person saw Magnus and Kioko fucking on bed.


	12. Staying in San Francisco. Part 4: Outdoors

Chapter 12: Staying in San Francisco. Part 4: Outdoors  
(Magnus and Annabeth went to the top of Mount Diablo, and Magnus learned something amazing from Annabeth)  
...  
When the morning light came through the window, Magnus woke up to see Kioko Chase lying beside him, completely naked.  
Seconds after waking up, he remembered what happened.  
Kioko knew of his affair with Annabeth after she watched them having sex one night, and after that she seduced him the next morning, with the whole house empty - Annabeth had to pick up her father and siblings at the airport - and they had sex all afternoon. After that, during dinner, she pretended to lose a fork and gave him a blowjob with the whole family present, and after that she came to his room, naked, and fucked him again, twice.  
Magnus could not complain. He loved that a lot.  
She, even in her late thirties, she said, still knew how to have sex, and Magnus always had a crush on older women.  
It was amazingly sexy.  
As sunlight streamed across the floor, Magnus saw the clock to see the time.  
It was six in the morning.  
Magnus woke up Kioko with his hand on her breast. She moaned with pleasure upon waking.  
“Good Morning.” She moaned.  
"Good morning." He approached her face. “It's six in the morning. Do you have one more?”  
Kioko thought about it, then got on top of Magnus and caught his hard erection.  
“Fast. I need to get back before Fredrerick wakes up.”  
Magnus smiled slightly. She penetrated his cock without ceremony, and he moaned with pleasure.  
...  
When it was eight in the morning, the whole house really started to wake up.  
After cumming after minutes of fucking, Kioko left his room, and Magnus slept a little more before waking up entirely.  
Magnus, dressed in his usual clothes, went into the kitchen and found the twins fighting over a piece of cake, Annabeth drinking from her cup, and Frederick and Kioko talking.  
Magnus sat at the table and listened to the conversations.  
Frederick said he was going for a small trip with Kioko - something that didn't happened a long time - and they would take the twins with them.  
Annabeth, not wanting to be at home all day, invited Magnus for a “cousin tour” of the city, taking a tour with Magnus to know the surroundings better.  
Magnus listened, and agreed with her idea.  
As soon as they were done with breakfast, everyone prepared for their duties.  
…  
Magnus, in Annabeth's opinion, decided to wear lighter clothes such as a sleeveless shirt and walking shorts, following with sneakers.  
As soon as Magnus left his room, he saw that Annabeth is wearing the same type of clothing: wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, half-thigh walking shorts, and a supply backpack on her back.  
"You carry that" she said. Magnus took it, feeling a little weight, and put it on his back.  
“Let's go now?”  
“Yes. My parents and brothers are gone. So it's our turn.” She moved too close, her mouth on his ear." And let's have so much fun where I want to go." And licked his ear.  
Magnus glanced back at her, even more at her ass, which was well designed in those short shorts.  
With an expression of curiosity, he thought about what she was up to.  
...  
Annabeth said she would take him to a place called Mount Diablo.  
She said her lovers (friends), Jason and Leo, along with Piper, defeated a Giant of Gaea (long story) and rescued Piper's father there.  
Now it was just an empty but safe place. No monsters. No mortals. No peril.  
Just a empty mountain top.  
The ride there was rowdy but fun. The taxi dropped them at the bottom of the hill, and they walked to the top by themselves.  
It took about an hour, but they got there without problems.  
(Thanks to their “hyer-strong-Demigods-stamina” thing).  
The summit was a perfect place to camp, build tents and make a fire. Cook marshmallows and look at the stars.  
Magnus had a few glimpses of his own past, of how he and his mother used to do this. He took a long breath, enjoying the feel of nature.  
"This is good" said Annabeth. "And from a distance, no one will bother us."  
Magnus stared at her, who was incredibly sweaty with the climb. Sweat wetted her white shirt, and he could see her bikini at her back through the fabric.  
Even Magnus was sweaty. He saw that his blue shirt was glued to his body, drawing his physique like a mold.  
Annabeth stared around as Magnus set the backpack down.  
When Annabeth turned to him, she said:  
“I know.”  
Magnus looked at her.  
“Know… what?”  
Annabeth put her hands on her hips.  
"I know you're fucking my stepmother."  
That phrase made Magnus stop what he was doing rigidly and face her instantly.  
“Annabeth ... what?”  
"Don't tell me you don't understand, Magnus. I know you... “ She smiles in a silly way. “I sleep with you whenever I want. You think I wouldn't know that you are having an affair. With Kioko? I realized what she did at the table.”  
Magnus remembered that. Mrs. Chase gave him a blowjob under the table. He really thought no one noticed that. Not even her.  
Magnus cringed. He looked down, not wanting to look at her.  
“Sorry, Annabeth. I promise I'll never...”  
Suddenly his head was covered with something. He took it off and saw it was her shirt, wet with sweat. Magnus looked at her and saw her in a gray bra, which she took off immediately. Her beautiful breasts jumped free.  
That made Magnus hard.  
"To be honest, I want you to continue."  
That took Magnus by surprise.  
“What?”  
"When I saw you two having sex last night, I saw her energy, fucking you entirely naked. At first, confirmed my suspicions, but after seeing her moan, sucking your cock, scratching your strong body and fucking you like a porn star... I realized that today she was calmer and ... I must say nice to me. She didn't look at me crooked or criticize me today. She looked like someone else.”  
She walked before him, and took his waist. Her breasts were compressed into his chest.  
"So, please come more often" she said, "have sex with me, obviously. But whenever you want, I leave the place free for you to fuck my stepmother again. By her face, she was needing it.”  
Magnus, raising his arms, allowed Annabeth to take off his shirt and throw it to the ground.  
"So you want me to have sex with her?"  
“Yes.”  
“When I want?”  
“Absolute.”  
Magnus kissed her with his tongue.  
“Did you know that I love you?”  
"Me too" she hugged him. “Now, let's have sex.”  
Magnus then hugged her, squeezing her ass, and kissed her voraciously.  
The two began to stagger over the top of the place. It was just full of trees. The sky was clear, with the midday heat burning.  
But that was no problem for the lovers.  
Annabeth was slammed against a tree as Magnus squeezed her breasts and penetrated his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his shorts, wanting to free his cock, and she got it. She held his member with one hand.  
“All stiff, Hot Vanir.”  
"Eat me all, Athena Bitch" he moaned.  
Annabeth took off her shorts, revealing sweat-soaked panties and fluid from her vagina. She took everything out in a hurry and threw it away, getting completely naked.  
She pointed her ass at Magnus.  
"Come on, musclebound" she said, her voice fully horny. "I want a muscular male penetrating me now!"  
"Your wish is my horny, hot girl." He took off his shorts and underwear, wet with sweat and pre-semen, and threw it on top of her clothes.  
He, hard for sex, walked over to her and teased touching his cock head in the vagina.  
“Does the hot blonde want this?”  
"Hmmmmmmm" she moaned.  
“I didn’t hearing you…”  
"I want this big meat pole inside my ovary now!" she moaned louder.  
Magnus remembered that they were in the middle of nowhere.  
\- So take it!” he moaned, self-consciously loud, and penetrated his cock deep inside her wet pussy.  
Annabeth looked up at the sky, moaning with pleasure as she received a huge cock inside her again. Magnus started the rhythm she liked. Annabeth began to scratch the tree that she was leaned against. Her nails formed trails through the wood.  
Magnus grabbed her ass, massaging her huge, soft ass as he moaned her name, penetrating with his einherjir force.  
Annabeth, with her tongue out, imagined the moment she caught her cousin eating her stepmother.  
He was on top of her, his back, drawn with his muscles, to her, while Kioko, her stepmother, was kneading the covers of his bed with pure stasis, taking his cock hard in her vagina.  
She moaned, carefully about the crowded house, but Annabeth felt the pleasure in them.  
Kioko then stood up and hugged Magnus, kissing the blond demigod willingly as he hugged his strong body.  
Annabeth liked to observe that. She looked around, making sure there was no one in the corridor, and penetrated her fingers into her vagina.  
She was naked - because she wanted to fuck Magnus without delay that night - and squeezed one breast, through her hard nipples, while watching Magnus fucking Kioko without haste or fear of being discovered.  
She watched Kioko push Magnus, touching his body as she jumped on him. She saw her large breasts, almost like Annabeth's, sway with the force of her sexual act.  
Annabeth wanted to climax, but hoped Magnus and Kioko would arrive first.  
I wanted to cum at the same time as them. She thought.  
It took a while - she liked Magnus’ way to resist until the last moment - and came in her own fingers as Magnus filled Kioko's vagina with his semen.  
They both slept naked, and Annabeth left.  
Back in the present, she noticed Magnus taking her wrists, turning her at him and making her touch his neck as he took her breasts and played with her nipples.  
They kissed, moaning as their tongues struggled. Annabeth broke the kiss.  
"This is fucking awesome," she said.  
"I love hearing you swear" he said.  
“Manwhore. Fucking Sexual demigod! You sex addict hunk.”  
"Speak for yourself ... Fucking bitch" he moaned into her ear. “Fucking every boy you know.”  
“Same to you with your girls.”  
They kissed hard with horny.  
“Bitch.”  
“Hunk whore.”  
Annabeth leaned against the tree, but Magnus stopped meddling.  
She looked at him and saw him lie on the dirt floor.  
"I want you riding me" he said. “With you staring at me.”  
Annabeth liked that. She sat on top of him, penetrating his cock into her again, and started jumping hard.  
Magnus grabbed her breasts. Annabeth scratched his muscles. Magnus called her a slut. Annabeth called him hunk and licked his body.  
Magnus was completely crazy. He felt his ecstasy coming.  
Suddenly an image of Freya seeing this popped into his mind.  
After he had sex with her, he thought she must be masturbating now, watching Magnus tracing his cousin in the woods.  
It pulled him to the limit.  
“Annabeth… I'll come!”  
“Inside! I want your jet since yesterday!”  
“Granted!”  
He penetrated harder until his semen exploded in a climax in her vagina.  
Annabeth scratched his body, looking up, moaning loudly with pleasure.  
Magnus screamed in pleasure like her. He felt liters of semen spilling out of her vagina and spreading around his waist.  
Annabeth got out and got up. Fresh semen dripped from her vagina.  
Magnus then got up.  
She leaned against the tree, watching the sun a little near the horizon. They’ve been fucking for hours appearently.  
He smiled at that.  
Annabeth stared at him longingly, and Mangus felt his cock harden again.  
Magnus looked back at her.  
"My parents went out to a restaurant to celebrate a wedding anniversary" she said suddenly. "They'll be back tonight." She looked at him. “What do you think is a surprise for Kioko?”  
Magnus understood what she wanted. He found it too risky, but also sexually delicious.  
"You horny bitch…" he said, laughing. “This is so…”  
"Pornographic and hot?" Annabeth said, approaching him and licking his sweaty chest, trailing up to his mouth, and kissing him. “What do you say, Hot Vanir?”  
Magnus stiffened at the idea.  
“I want to.”  
Annabeth smiled.  
“Great. But only after one more shag. This time you will be against the tree.”  
Magnus got hard at it. She wanted more sex, and he was willing to give it to her. He said:  
“You’re the boss.”  
She got him up shoved him against a tree, his erection pointing at her, and penetrated his cock again in her vagina.  
Magnus sped up, grabbing her waist, and moaning shamelessly, letting his moans of pleasure echo through the forest.


	13. Staying in San Francisco. Part 5: Double Fun Night

Chapter 13: Staying in San Francisco. Part 5: Double Fun Night  
(Kioko and Frederick went to a restaurant to celebrate their wedding anniversary. When they got home, the two began to have sex. Kioko went to her room, going to put on a sexier outfit, and found Magnus at home, wanting sex with her again.)  
...  
The car parked in the garage.  
Kioko and Frederick went to celebrate their wedding anniversary in a fancy restaurant. The food was delicious, as was her husband's statement on the way back.  
"The food was delicious" said Kioko.  
“Truth. And I'll eat something even better today.”  
Kioko looked at him, and understood what he wanted.  
Happy, Kioko couldn't wait to get inside.  
After leaving the twins at their friends' house, the two decided to return home.  
As they got out of the car, Kioko and Frederick got in, then started kissing until they got to the couch.  
...  
Outside, one person looked at the house. Seeing the light on through the window.  
It was Magnus.  
Annabeth appeared beside him, whispering:  
“Go there and do the deal.”  
Magnus smiled at his cousin's perverted plan. He whispered to her:  
“Wait for me and watch the show.”  
As soon as they saw Kioko and Frederick through the window, Annabeth and Magnus went to the back door, with Magnus willing to do what Annabeth wanted.  
...  
Kioko would finally have sex with her husband.  
She was happy with the idea.  
As they kissed, she remembered Annabeth saying she took Magnus for a walk, and they would be back tomorrow.  
The whole house was empty, and she thought of something bold to do with Frederick.  
Kioko stopped kissing her husband.  
"I'll wear something much better" she said, slowly opening her dress at her back. “Wait for me, it'll be good.”  
Frederick smiled at her boldness.  
“Go. My hottie. Surprise me.”  
Kioko, smiling, climbed the stairs to their room.  
...  
Kioko entered her room, finishing taking off her dress and throwing it on the floor.  
In the wardrobe, she grabbed a black lingerie and put it on. Then looked in the mirror, admiring herself with a smirk on her face.  
"Wow, I'm hot" she said.  
"I agree" said a voice behind her.  
Kioko turned around as the bedroom door closed, revealing Magnus hiding there, exiting slowly from his spot. He wore a sweaty outfit. Kioko watched his strong chest through the holes in his arms holes.  
“Magnus?! Weren't you out?”  
"I was" he answered. “But I came back. For you.”  
Defensive, Kioko tried to cover herself with a blanket on the bed.  
"You don't need that" said Magnus, walking slowly toward her. “I already saw you naked, remember?”  
“What are you doing here?!” She asked, angry. “I'm with Frederick now!”  
"I missed you" he said, touching his hard cock through his shorts. Kioko tried not to look too much at the obvious pulse in his shorts. It was big and hard and...  
No! She needed to avoid.  
But her body was surrendering more and more to the pleasure that boy emanated. That hot, perverted, hunhry for sex, muscular boy…  
Her thoughts are betraying her now.  
“Oh, that turns you on?” Asked Magnus rhetorically. “And that too?”  
He immediately took off his shirt. Kioko watched his sweaty hard muscles before her. She bit her lip, her body being invaded by the rushing horny. That demigod knew how to seduce her, and she loved that.  
Magnus approached her, tossing his shirt to the floor, and caught her wrists. He then put her hands on his chest.  
Kioko ran his hands over his muscles, collecting sweat on his fingers, and immediately licking her own lips.  
Magnus smiled at that, so he hugged her and kissed her with his tongue.  
Kioko hugged his bare back, running her hands over his strong body, while Magnus patted her ass and moaned as they kissed.  
"Oh, you're amazing" Magnus said between moans. “I love to kiss you, you hot! I wish it was my stepmother, so I could fuck you whenever I wanted!”  
While Magnus licked her neck, Kioko completely surrendered to Magnus. She needed to fuck him again. Real hard.  
She pushed him to the bed, watching the shirtless blonde stretched out on her sheets.  
"And I wanted to eat you with the house empty" she began to crawl on him. " Fucking you in the living room, or in the bathroom, or in the kitchen ... even on the terrace ... Ah, so many places!"  
"I know some" said Magnus, liking it.”Just tell the time, and I'll run.”  
Kioko reached his face.  
“Your pervert.”  
“You slut.”  
And they started kissing again.  
Magnus began to play with her breasts, trying to free them from her bra. He managed to make one boob out.  
Kioko began to massage his penis, covered by the shorts. Magnus smiled.  
"I miss that" she said, taking off his pants and taking his hard cock by hand. “So strong and hard and tasty...”  
She began to suck, and Magnus threw his head back in pleasure.  
“That’s it! You hot bitch! Suck it hard!” he moaned.  
...  
In the living room, Frederick looked up, curious that Kioko had not yet come.  
Curious, he called:  
“Kioko? Are you alright? Kioko?”  
...  
“Oh, dear! Are you alright?” Frederick called from below the stairs.  
Kioko stopped blowjobing at that moment. Her husband was growing impatient. Soon he would come to the room.  
“I need to go!” she said, rising from the bed and straightening her bra.  
“Hang on! What about me?” asked Magnus, pointing to his erection.  
“Wait here!” she said. “And don't make a noise!”  
She wiped her mouth from Magnus's semen and left the room.  
Magnus lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
Then he decided to follow her.  
...  
Kioko was on the other floor, near a hallway overlooking the living room, watching Frederick on the couch, a glass of wine in his hand.  
She appeared on the bench, wearing lingerie, saying:  
"I was preparing for you, my love."  
Frederick smiled when he saw her.  
“And it was worth it. Come on!” He pressed his erection into his pants. It wasn't big like Magnus's, but she liked it anyway.  
Kioko smiled, but something made her stop.  
She looked back and saw Magnus hugging her. He was still shirtless, and was licking her ass in silence. Kioko didn't hide surprise.  
“Is there a problem?” asked Frederick. It seemed he didn't notice Magnus there, behind her.  
"No, none" she lied. “I’m fine.”  
Frederick stood, then unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.  
“This is how I am now. Ready?”  
Just then Magnus pulled her panties down and stuffed something inside her. She turned and saw Magnus sticking his cock inside her.  
He got in a few times, and Kioko tried not to moan. She found this situation dangerous and maddening. It was hotter now. She is hornier now.  
The most she did was a surprised face.  
“Any problem, honey?” asked Frederick.  
"No, nothing" she lied, trying not to moan with that hot cock in her pussy. "I'm wanting sex with you so much!"

“So come on, I'm ready now!” He stood up and shook his erection in his hand.  
“I'll be right there, honey! You want them around your dick, eh?” She pulled her breasts out of her bra. "Do you want these big guys touching you?" She rocked her breasts sideways.  
His voice was sly. Frederick was smiling.  
If he realized that these moans were not for that, but the sex Magnus was doing in her vagina.  
“Stop teasing me, love! I'm ready for combat! I'll go over there owning you.”  
Kioko quickly said:  
“You do not need love! We fuck right there!”  
Kioko stepped back, making Magnus lean against the wall. She pushed him away and took his cock out of that wet cave.  
“Go to the bedroom and be silent!” said Kioko, who put on her panties and straightened her bra again.  
Magnus, silent, began to return to the room, smiling at her.  
Kioko then walked down the stairs, with Frederick loving to see his hot goddess undressing as she walked over to him.  
At the room, Kioko kissed him hard, and they both fell on the couch.  
...  
Magnus could hear Kioko's moans of pleasure from her bed.  
They weren't like the ones she did to him, but it was still delicious to hear.  
His cock was hard, missing her pussy, her mouth, her voice calling Magnus dirty names.  
Without resisting much, he walked down the hall, where he got into Kioko while talking to Frederick, and saw them fucking the couch.  
Frederick was really skinny. He was on his back, getting into Kioko, who was leaning on the couch, moaning with pleasure.  
Magnus was hard with horny now. He wanted sex, a lot.  
Kioko moaned like a sex-hungry slut she was. Frederick moaned with pleasure with each shag. Magnus was touching his erection through his shorts.  
Suddenly Frederick lay down, and Kioko was on him. She tucked his cock inside her, and jumped with pleasure.  
In a slow motion, she turned her head and saw Magnus standing there, watching the two of them having sex. He ran his hands over his strong chest and licked his lips while touching his crotch, then walked inside.  
It was a matter of time, he thought, lying down on the bed again. That hot milf will fuck him. I was sure of that.  
Magnus listened as they both moaned with pleasure until, minutes later, the climax came.  
Magnus smiled. It was almost time.  
...  
Kioko was putting her panties back on, completely relaxed from the sex she had with Frederick.  
"It was great, honey" Frederick said, relaxed and almost asleep. "I'm lucky to have a sensual bride like you."  
"And I'm lucky to have an energetic husband like you" she said, standing up as she fussed with her panties. “We should have sex more often, right?”  
Frederick didn't answered.  
Kioko turned and saw Frederick naked on the couch, sleeping soundly.  
Kioko snapped her fingers in his face. Frederick didn't wake up.  
Kioko soon looked up into the room where Magnus was, and a small smile appeared on his face.  
...  
Magnus saw Kioko enter the room again. She was just in her underwear. He was in shorts, still shirtless, and a throbbing erection wanting a lot of sex.  
"So, blond, where do we stop?" she asked, sitting beside him on the bed.  
“And your husband?” he asked, looking at her big boobs.  
"Don't worry, I fixed him." She touched her own vagina. "And as predicted, he slept. That's why I have a energetic boy lover like you.” She started to kiss him. "Do you want to continue or not?"  
In response, Magnus pushed her to the bed, getting on top of her, kissing her heartily.  
While one hand massaged her big breast, another took off her panties. He passed it at her feet and threw it to the floor.  
Kioko grabbed his erection, which sprang from his shorts the moment Magnus undressed, and touched his cock head to her pussy.  
“Show your strength!” groaned Kioko.  
Magnus, loving the teasing, took her waist and thrust hard.

Kioko moaned louder than with Frederick. Magnus really was a sex master. The rhythm she liked to have started. Magnus really knew how to have sex.  
Kioko was grabbing his shoulders, holding on to him as Magnus slipped inside her. The two stared at each other, lustful, and began kissing with desire.  
Magnus moaned with pleasure in the kiss. Her tongue was dominating his. Magnus really went crazy with her pussy, tongue and big tits.  
Kioko began to grab the blankets, kneading with his hands in the same intensity as Magnus's fucking.  
Soon, Magnus stopped fucking, confusing Kioko, but soon understood when Magnus got up and took her ass and positioned it up. Kioko got on four to get better.  
"Do you want a bigger one than your husband?" he asked, licking her ear.  
"You're much better" she moaned, and it was true. “Come on, strong athlete, I want pleasure now!”  
Smiling, Magnus slipped inside her.  
Kioko's eyes widened as Magnus entered the sexual rhythm again.  
They were fucking hard on Kioko's bed while Frederick slept in the living room. Kioko didn't hold back, moaning like a bitch in heat that she was now.  
Magnus kept thrusting behind her.  
Kioko, moaning with pleasure, saw in the mirror herself being banged by that muscular boy on his knees, getting into her vagina really hard.  
Magnus saw the mirror, looking at her in the eye, and began to flex his arm and chest muscles. Kioko groaned even more at that.  
“I love it!”  
"Then you'll love it." Magnus took his cock from her pussy and put it on her ass.  
Kioko moaned louder.  
Magnus was having anal sex with her, and was enjoying the feel of her ass burning with pleasure with that big cock getting inside more and more.  
Kioko moaned willingly, just as Magnus got into her. Her ass was being held by his strong hands, which slapped her.  
Kioko liked to feel that. Magnus was really full of lust.  
She, without resisting, said:  
“Come inside! I want your strong jet on my ass!”  
Magnus, smiling at her at the mirror, shoved harder. Kioko crumpled the blankets tightly, feeling waves of pleasure through her body. Her breasts swayed with the movement. Her ass was tender with the slapping, and Magnus continued until he moaned with satisfaction.  
Kioko felt his strong jet inside her ass. She stared at herself in the mirror, her tongue sticking out, naughty, admiring Magnus's upward-looking, breathing, relieved body.  
Magnus got out of her ass. Kioko laid her head on the bed.  
Suddenly footsteps echoed down the corridor.  
Frederick was coming. Fast.  
Magnus got out of bed, grabbing his clothes, putting on his underwear and shorts, and motioned quiet with his finger to his mouth.  
He went to the bedroom bathroom, and Frederick appeared in the doorway.  
"Want more, my hot wife?" he asked hard again.  
Kioko, not getting tired of it, pointed her ass at him, begging.  
Frederick came in, ready for more sex.  
...  
Magnus dressed completely.  
Now he had to get out of there.  
Glancing at the door, he saw Kioko on his back, jumping on her husband’s hard erection.  
That hot slut never stops, thought Magnus, smiling at that.  
Kioko looked in the mirror, noticing Magnus there. Then she looked at Frederick, his eyes closed, moaning with pleasure. She winked at him, and pointed at the wall.  
Magnus understood.  
He passed the room and out the door.  
...  
Magnus walked into his own room, finding Annabeth there, her hot model body all naked, big breasts showing and big butt free, staring at him, enjoying seeing him undress on entering.

His strong body was naked in an instant.  
"I liked what you did," she said, licking her lips. "You fucked her while my dad didn't know... it was awesome!"  
She remembered watching it all, invisible with her cap, naked, watching her cousin and stepmother fucking on the bed.  
Magnus knew she was there, and done it all to please her.  
"All for a hot girl like you" His cock sprung free. “Do you still want sex?”  
Annabeth went to his bed, pointing her ass at him as she crawled.  
“What do you think, hot guy?”  
Magnus was enthusiastic about it. He walked over to her and squeezed her ass.  
Annabeth moaned a little loudly.  
"Want them to find us, bitch?" he asked, squeezing her ass. "Do you want them to see us?"  
"No" she moaned, licking his lips. “I want this addictive penis in me now!”  
Magnus gave Annabeth what she wanted. He stuffed it in without warning.  
Annabeth looked up, completely euphoric with his cock inside her pussy.  
They both began to have sex, Magnus getting into her as Annabeth crumpled the bed, trying not to scream with pleasure at it.  
...  
The next morning Magnus said goodbye to everyone.  
Earlier, after Annabeth's brothers were delivered by a friend of Kioko and Magnus and Annabeth "coming" home later, there was a breakfast.  
Matthew, Bobby, and Frederick talked quietly while Magnus ate.  
However, seeing Kioko and Annabeth slowly, he saw that the two were more relaxed, talking like friendly people.  
And it was. Wild sex does that. It makes people calmer.  
After breakfast, the twins hugged Magnus at the waist. Frederick shook his hand and hugged him. Kioko hugged him jovially, but pressed her breasts against his body. Annabeth hugged him with joy, pressing herself against him.  
Magnus understood what they both did, and smiled inside at that.  
Annabeth then drove him to a train station with her father’s car, going straight to the train station. From there, to New London, Connecticut. And from there, Boston.  
…  
There, they hugged in departure.  
"I'll miss you, cousin" she said, hugging him again.  
"Me too" he said, tightening her hold.  
Then she whispered:  
“Show up more. And be a tasty pervert that you are.”  
Magnus stiffened at that. He could not help it. He wanted sex again. Annabeth also have this weird talent.  
Looking at a TV screen, he saw the train schedule.  
It would be gone in fifteen minutes.  
“What do you think of a goodbye fuck?”  
Annabeth saw the bathroom Magnus pointed to, and smiled.  
“Fucking pervert.” She whispered  
"Fucking bitch" he called, whispering.  
Annabeth went somewhere, pretending to leave, and Magnus went to the bathroom.  
…  
Inside, he saw that it was empty.  
Perfect, he thought.  
“Annabeth?” he called.  
Annabeth took off her invisibility cap, then took off her coat.  
Magnus leaned against the door and twisted the lock with his Odin zombie force, locking it.  
Magnus saw Annabeth shirtless, opening her bra.  
“Ready?”  
"Ten minutes" he said, taking off his jacket and shirt. Annabeth liked to see his muscles. He unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. “It's gonna be awesome.”  
"Literally." Annabeth pulled down her pants and panties and leaned against the sink, looking in the mirror.  
She saw her perverted cousin approach, taking her breasts, pulling her in for a kiss, and began to penetrate.  
Annabeth kissed him as she felt his cock inside her pussy, loving another sexual adventure with him.  
She leaned against the sink, feeling that huge cock penetrate her body again. She looked in the mirror and found herself fucking Magnus again, both of them moaning.  
Annabeth smiled hornily, loving to have sex in a public restroom again.  
...  
One person tried to open the door but failed.  
He tried more often, and failed. He was thinking of calling security to help him when a blond teenager stepped out.  
“These doors, isn't it?” he said, pointing to the destroyed lock. “They'll have to change.”  
The man saw the teenager walking away, and his attention went to the lock.  
It was really destroyed. What type of thing could have done that?  
Then he walked inside, and felt a bumping, as if he had struck someone.  
But when he saw, he saw no one.  
...  
Magnus got on the train, choosing a seat near the window.  
Choosing one, he looked out, seeing several people walking through the station.  
But he saw something of interest to him.  
He saw Annabeth saying goodbye to him, smiling.  
After the sex they had, even he was happy.  
Magnus waved back and sank into his chair. Waiting just to come home, to its usual Nordic madness.  
End of vacation. Time to return home.


	14. On the Train

Chapter 14: On the Train  
(Magnus, arriving in a train station, waited for Samirah to take him home after his visit to San Francisco, but soon he saw that Dede, a Valkyrie, appeared there looking for Magnus with a request.)  
…  
Magnus arrived in New London half an hour ago.  
Now he was waiting for a train to Boston.  
And he was accompanied by Dede, the Valkyrie who led him there.  
He then began to think about how he got there with her.  
…  
After arriving at the next station after leaving San Francisco, he went to a men's room and called Samirah, asking for a ride home.  
As he listened to her voice, Magnus remembered his sexual encounters with her, and couldn't help but want to have sex with her again.  
She was very hot, and wanted to “finish what he started with her” in that restaurant. It was so close, and it failed.  
When she said she was going to arrange it, he waited for her.  
But on the roof of a nearby building Magnus saw a Valkyrie arriving with a winged horse.  
But, it wasn't Samirah. And yes Dede.  
She came flying alone, and landed before him.  
She had long black hair, brown eyes and Valkyrie armor. She just said that Samirah sent her there and that she needed to do something else.  
Magnus was frustrated with this internally. He wanted to fuck Samirah, but it looked like sex with her was going to be after.  
Soon Magnus took her ride home but said he wanted to go to New London. Dede asked why and he said he liked trains and wanted to ride one.  
Dede was excited, saying that she had wanted to ride one since ever, and said she would only take him there if he take her by train too.  
Without much choice, he accepted.  
…  
Now here they were, waiting for a train to arrive.  
Magnus, wearing sunglasses, a black polo shirt, a military jacket, jeans, white sneakers, and a small black backpack.  
It was late afternoon, but it was Monday, so it was as crowded as you thought.  
Dede, the Valkyrie, was waiting with him.  
Without the armor, she was dressed in a tight black sleeveless shirt, knee-length white shorts, and black sandals. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were beautiful.  
She looked like someone else, and Magnus stared at her for a while.  
Dede then looked at him.  
“Something wrong?”  
"No" he said, too quickly. “I'm just waiting.”  
"I haven't been on a train since the 19th century" she said, smiling. “Do they still use coal and locomotives?”  
Magnus thought it was a joke. He laughed a little.  
But she wasn't laughing.  
Sometimes he forget on how much time someone can pass in Valhalla. Some people there was older than that country itself.  
“What's the fun?”  
"Noting" he said. “You'll have a surprise.”  
Suddenly the train he needed to use arrived. Dede stared at the huge silver train in surprise.  
“Gods ... the world has really changed.”  
"You have no idea" he said. “We can go now.”  
Dede nodded. The two walked to the stationed train.  
There were few people around, sitting on benches or standing, waiting for the voice over the loudspeakers to warn that the train was almost leaving.  
And this is what happened.  
With the match approaching, he decided to look for a place to sit.  
The first car was full - as usual, as the stairs are always near the first car.  
Then he started looking for a more empty one, and it was for the second, third, four. Dede followed Magnus across the train.  
Now, on the fifth, it was empty.  
Magnus liked this and sat in a spot near the window. Dede sat next to him.  
Suddenly the doors closed, and the train began to depart.  
Magnus placed his backpack on the shelf above him and watched the landscape through the window.  
"This is all amazing" Dede said, looking in the same direction as Magnus. “I'm loving it.”  
The train rattled sometimes, speeding toward its destination.  
They just exchanged glances, laughing from time to time.  
While watching, he received a message from Annabeth on his cell phone.  
"Magnus, a reminder of your visit."  
She sent a video, he turned away from the window where Dede approached, and watched the short video.  
It was hers, doing a selfie video, with Magnus, naked, fucking her from behind. He saw the phone and waved, with Annabeth laughing.  
Remembering the sex made him stiffen a little. His pants were tight enough to notice. He covered it with his shirt and jacket.  
Suddenly, Magnus received a text from his girlfriend, Alex Fierro. He opened it.  
Lover boy, I'm home alone today. I want in the kitchen tonight.  
Magnus smiled, and Dede, realizing that, looked too.  
“In the kitchen?” She then made a naughty face. "Fuck, you don't even forgive the sink."  
Magnus hung up.  
“What?” he asked, confused of what she said.  
"Magnus..." she said, laughing. "You don't think I came to pick you up just to ride a train, do you?"  
Magnus thought for a moment, and realized.  
“You…?”  
"Did you thought that I didn’t know you are a sex addict?" she asked whispering. “Yeah. I know… Just a tip, lock your bedroom door during sex. Samirah must remember that too.”  
Magnus remembered having sex with Samirah in his Hotel room. He said:  
“You knew that?”  
"Nobody else knows if you're thinking about that" She crossed her legs. "But I must admit, you were a hot porn star with that blonde girl too. I saw the sex in your phone.”  
Magnus smiled. He could finally think of the sexual thoughts he wanted.  
“She's on fire after my last visit.”  
“Oh yes? What happened?”  
Magnus looked around, making sure he was alone with her.  
“In her bed, she and I fucked endlessly.”  
Dede was impressed.  
"And that woke our horny for each other. We fucked whenever we could until I left. Then we fucked the station bathroom. It was a fucking good weekend.”  
Dede liked to hear Magnus explaining that they had sex on the bed and in the bathroom, both of Annabeth and her stepmother. One at the time. Then asked:  
“And there is not?  
“There is not what?”  
“Another one?”  
Magnus laughed a little.  
“Other what? Woman?”  
Dede bit her lip.  
“Magnus… my sexy pervert… I know you. One ass is not enough for you. Is there anyone else? In addition to Samirah, Annabeth and Alex.”  
Magnus sighed, not with disappointment, but with grace. She could read between the lines.  
"Mallory" he admitted. “She invited me to her room, and we fucked her bed and shower. It was a good fucking session.”  
Dede liked to hear that. Listening to bad words and sex talk always lit her horny on, so much so that she counted.  
"I wasn't very faithful to Ronan either."  
Magnus then listened to her story. She’s talking about Ronan, her boyfriend, nothing surprised him anymore.  
“Oh really?”  
“In my friend’s room, on floor twenty-six, there's a new neighbor, Bruce Peaks. He's just like you: pumped with muscles, shameless and purely perverted.  
Magnus heard Dede describing the sex she had with him in his hotel room, the two naked on the floor, with her shamelessly jumping on his cock. They came and she left. She then found Roman waiting in the dining hall, not suspecting a thing.  
After hearing everything they talked about, Magnus felt his lust growing more and more.  
“Not to mention the party I went to. I found Bruce and we fucked the bathroom. It was awesome. Ah, New Orleans has the best parties.”  
Magnus got hard on this talk. It was uncomfortable to move.  
Dede saw his waist and was interested.  
“Magnus… are you hard?”  
With no reason to lie, he said:  
“Yes. You expected what? Your talking about sex cheered me up.”  
Dede looked out the window and around. The train around them was empty.  
No one has came in so far.  
Magnus found that weird.  
"Thanks to Mardi Gras" said Magnus, remembering New Orleans.  
Dede nodded.  
“Everyone partying, drinking, screaming ...”  
"Clambering everywhere" Magnus interrupted, looking at her. “Kissing, fucking ... everywhere.”  
As the train rocked harder, they stared at each other, slowly solidifying the idea.  
Suddenly, they hugged and kissed.  
They moaned in pleasure as their tongues intertwined with one another. Her hands were on his head while his hands were gripping her back.  
When they broke the kiss, she said:  
“We will?”  
"Let's go" he confirmed. “Never fucked on a train before.”  
“Me neither.”  
“But I want to.”  
Dede, dominated by her horny, took off her shirt, revealing her black bra, covering her breasts.  
She tossed and faced Magnus, smiling horny.  
“I get naked and the hunk still dressed?”  
Magnus loved the teasing. He took off his jacket and shirt, exposing that pumped up muscle body that Dede loved to see, wanting to lick and scratch, and threw it on the next seat.  
"We have a break" she said, taking off her shorts but keeping her sandals. “Make me come.”  
“Sure, fucking hottie” He unzipped his pants, exposing his hard cock to her. Dede enjoyed seeing that hard pole again. “He missed sex.” He points to hi erection.  
“I missed sex.”  
Magnus sat up, his cock pointing to the ceiling.  
“Come drink milk, naughty.”  
Dede knelt down and began to suck Magnus's cock.  
Magnus was looking at the glass of the shelf where his backpack is, seeing himself being sucked by Dede. Her tongue drooled all over his cock, and she sucked like a popsicle. She made sounds of sucking and choking, as he liked.  
He was sitting in the train seat, being sucked by that hot shirtless girl.  
Dede stopped sucking and lowered her bra, which was trapping her breasts, exposing her huge breasts.  
Magnus was loving it, going crazy horny. He wanted it to last longer.  
She began to suck again, and Magnus moaned with pleasure.  
Her hands caressed his muscles, tickling his nipples.  
He was enjoying it, felt its climax coming. He wanted to flood her mouth with his semen.  
And he did.  
Dede felt his semen flood her mouth. She liked it and moaned in approval.  
Suddenly she stopped and stood up. The two kissed again.  
They ran their hands over their bodies. Magnus ducked to the floor and went to her panties, and took her vagina.  
"My turn" he said.  
Dede, sitting in his seat, saw him bend over and put her panties aside, so he began to lick her vagina.  
Dede stared at the glass, seeing her reflection filled with delight in having that luscious hunk licking and sucking her pussy. She stroked his head as his tongue penetrated deeper and deeper.  
Imitating what she did, he began to run his hands over her body. His hands caressed her thin, soft belly.  
Dede tickled, but didn't stop him.  
Soon his fingers reached her breasts. He grabbed them both at the same time. She moaned at the feel of his strong hands squeezing her breasts.  
His fingers soon rubbed her nipples.  
Dede was getting closer and closer to climax. She wanted to get his face dirty with her fluids.  
And she did.  
She let it all on Magnus's face.  
"Fuck me" she said. “I want your pole in me!” She saw him get up.  
Magnus smiled at her boldness. He swung his cock in front of her.  
“All yours, hotness”.  
Dede picked Magnus’ waist and made him sit on her place, and positioned herself over him.  
His cock entered her pussy, which began to moan with pleasure. She liked it so much that she scratched his shoulders.  
The train helped in the sex moving. Every jolt and trembling helped in the sex. She jumped with desire to complete it fast.  
She put Magnus's face between her breasts.  
“Enjoy them! Make me cum, my hot lover!”  
Magnus began to lick her breasts as he helped her jump faster and harder.  
Their bodies were warming up, ready for free their climaxes.  
Dede was shamelessly moaning to Magnus, calling him “hunk”, “sex man”, “horny muscles”.  
Magnus first thought that someone would come in and film the two having sex – everyone film things those days. But no one came.  
Surrending to his own lust, he called her “slutty Valkyrie”, “big breast pervert”, “fucking hot vagina”.  
The climax they wanted wanted was coming fast.  
Dede jumped higher and higher to the point of shouting:  
“Give me your milk!”  
“Here it goes!” he moaned.  
They both felt the eruption of pleasure overwhelm their bodies. They both moaned as the hot semen penetrated her pussy with pleasure.  
A little leaked to the bench they’re fucking on.  
They both breathed slowly, enjoying their pleasure.  
Suddenly, the train's voice warned that Boston station was nearby.  
Magnus wondered how they arrived so fast. Dede just smiled contentedly after sex.  
“Time to dress up. Or you want to walk around naked?”  
She then get off Magnus and started to dress. Magnus then started to do the same.  
Magnus and Dede dressed slowly, unhurriedly after the climax.  
Magnus picked up his backpack, and went to a door.  
The train stopped. The doors opened.  
The two left without haste. This time some people came in.  
Dede then saw a person sitting where they had sex, a man in a suit who began reading a newspaper.  
She poked Magnus in the arm, and pointed at the man.  
"Would he be disgusted when he knows that have semen there?"  
Magnus laughed at that a little.  
“No. As if we were the first to fuck on a train.”  
Dede smiled, relishing the sex they had.  
“Yeah. That was crazy sexy”.  
The two climbed the stairs.  
When they reached the end, they were going to split up when Dede took his hand.  
"I've never done that before" she said. “Can we do it again?”  
Magnus loved to see that Dede was on fire now. He really fucked that hottie hard. And he is loving to have one more woman addicted in his body.  
One more lover. More pleasure to him.  
He took her face and said:  
“Who knows. Glad to have sex with you all the way home” he said in her ear: “Maybe you can help me warm my bed in Valhalla later”.  
The two embraced, kissing each other, and Magnus said:  
“When you want, I'll fuck you again, you horny slut.”  
"My vagina is all yours, hottie," she said, letting him go.  
The two parted ways, going through opposite sides of the city.  
…  
After leaving the station, Dede picked up a special cell phone and called her contact.  
“Hi, it's me. Thank you for using your magic on that train. I've always wanted sex with Magnus, and he was fucking hot and horny. When you want more, tell me where and when.”  
…  
“Leave it to me. Thank you for this episode” said Freya, in her own room.  
"Thank you, Lady Freya" Dede said.  
Freya hung up and accessed the video.  
In her TV, Freya watched Magnus and Dede having sex in the moving train. Magnus sitting, and Dede jumping with desire.  
Freya smiled thinly at that.  
Using her Vanir magic to disguise that wagon as full while also buffing the sounds the two horny teens made in that and making the time there slower was crazy. Dede really wanted sex with Magnus to come up with something like that.  
She then watched his other latest videos.  
Magnus with Annabeth on her bed, with Kioko on her bed, Magnus and Annabeth on the hill, and Magnus teasing the stepmother to have sex with him wile her expecting husband was at home.  
Purely pornographic.  
Smiling like a naughty slut, she went to her wet panties and took off, along with her equally pink bra, and stood naked, ready to masturbate watching Magnus.  
Again.


	15. Delicious Welcoming

Chapter 10: Delicious Welcoming  
(Magnus returned to Chase Space, where he found the empty space and the dirty dishes. Magnus was frustrated and washed “alone” at home, but Alex approached him there and gave him what they wanted)  
…  
Magnus was washing the dishes.  
He arrived from his trip at nine o'clock, finding the Chase Space empty, and as he walked around the house, making sure he had no one, he saw the sink full of dirty dishes, forks, spoons, glasses, so he decided to wash everything before going to bed.  
All the residents left again, and his girlfriend didn't lived there as much as in Valhalla – just like himself, but sometimes human normality it’s better than mythological fantasy. Then he took off his jacket and shirt and went to do the dishes. He felt better that way.  
He was now shirtless, in jeans and sneakers, his hands wet and silent.  
He continues washing the dishes, lathering them and putting them in the dryer. He had washed them all and was about to wash the glasses.  
His cell phone was on the top shelf, deactivated while washing, and she noticed a message popping up on the screen.  
It was Alex. Magnus’ girlfriend.  
His cock hardened when he saw her picture on his cell phone.  
After all, his relationship with Alex has greatly improved with sex. She could drive him completely crazy with lust to have sex. He couldn't help it, she had a nice ass and big breasts.  
Those big tits… and remembering she was skinny as a woman or as a man… But with the shape-shifting powers she inherited from Loki, capable of transforming herself into anyone, Alex could change her body any way she wanted.  
That was one of the things Alex inherited from Loki that Magnus liked. A lot.  
He took the soap from his hands and took it, reading:  
Hello, boyfriend. Saw your message, fucking stud. How was San Francisco?  
Magnus smiled, remembering the sexual adventures he had with Annabeth and Kioko Chase. It was too crazy.  
Hello, sensual goddess. He typed. It was a good weekend. Best weekend ever. Missed me?  
Your strong, good body squeezing me while your cock punches my vagina? Sure! What girl can't get enough of fucking you?  
None so far, he thought, and typed:  
And I never get tired of fucking a busty hot model like you. Wanting something?  
Magnus saw her profile saying: typing… and thought she was writing something perverted and sexual for him to do.  
Send me pictures. She typed with smiley emojis. My photos of you are old now, I want new material, you stud!  
Magnus accessed the camera and made a selfie of himself, with the sink behind. And sent.  
Is the hot blonde doing the dishes?  
Sure. I'm home alone. They left everything to me.  
Interesting… She sent naughty face emojis. Magnus got hard by this. She was wanting something. Then send me a video. Make me want to fuck you now.  
Magnus knew it. This hottie liked him being a pervert, and was going to give her what she wanted.  
He set his camera to film and set it at a full body angle. Magnus found himfelf in full view on the screen.  
He then filled a glass of water to the fullest, leaking some on it’s end, and sensually threw water at himself. His strong body got wet, his muscles more drawn with the water that ran down his body. He made a naughty face and said:  
\- I know you like it, hot girl. Come make me cum on your hot ass!  
He set the glass in the sink and went to the camera, laughing, and stopped filming.  
Liked? He sent the video.  
FUCK! YUMMY HOT SIX PACK SEXY HOT! She typed. Magnus smiled at that.  
She was really in the mood. Magnus typed:  
Now you! Give me something good!  
He waited until a video appeared. He clicked.  
In it, he saw Alex, in a selfie position, walking down a street to something familiar, a wall, so she put it on a fence shelf and lifted her green and pink flannel shirt, revealing a pool bra, and lifted them both sides, revealing a pair of huge breasts. She smiled and hung up.  
Magnus went lust crazy about it.  
Did you like it, pervert?  
Yes. Your big tits are delicious.  
If you want more, just ask.  
Magnus was going to ask what she meant, but got another picture quickly.  
Magnus saw Alex doing a selfie near another wall, with a door in the background.  
Magnus recognized the door. It was from the back.  
Alex was in Chase Space. He smiled as he looked at the door. Tiny from the distance.  
I want to. He typed. I want your hot body to fuck now!  
Be right there, sexy!  
Then Magnus heard rapid footsteps near him. He already knew who it was.  
He turned and saw Alex standing behind him, with her shirt around her neck, bra lifted, breasts free, wearing tight jeans, black sandals, and staring at him with obvious desire to fuck.  
"I'm here, delicious" she moaned, licking her lips. "Do you still want that hot body?" She touched her own breasts.  
Then she put her hands on his hips, moving his hips slowly toward her own body. Magnus got a huge erection in his pants, so pulsing that Alex noticed by sensing it on her body.  
“Wow. You really want sex.”  
“Fuck right I want!” he said, taking her waist with a hug and pulling her in for a kiss.  
Alex hugged his neck, moaning as Magnus ran his hands behind her back and her ass. He pulled her into a tighter hug.  
Magnus liked to feel her breasts against his chest.  
They staggered through the kitchen. She pushed Magnus to a wall, kissing him as she scratched his shoulders. Magnus then pushed her to another wall, feeling her large breasts against his chest, her hard nipples pinching his skin. He took one of them and licked her nipple as she scratched his head.  
Magnus moaned as he licked her breasts, one at the time, and kissed her mouth again.  
Alex felt his strong wet body against her thin belly. She liked the cold water against her skin.  
Glancing at the sink, she threw it off him and took off hew own shirt, throwing it over the table.  
“Didn’t finished doing the dishes?”  
"No" Magnus said, slowly breathing. “I was busy kissing you.”  
"Then I'll finish it for you." She pulled her pants down, sliding her sandals to the floor, and Alex kicked him away. "And I want a giant salami to penetrate me as a thank you."  
Magnus, smiling as Alex took off her bra, letting it fall to the floor, and putting her beach panties aside, leaving her vagina free to Magnus.  
He started to open his pants to take off, but she said:  
“Keep your pants on! I want sex with you dressed today! Take only your best weapon!”  
Magnus, smiling with desire, unzipped his pants, lowered his underwear and let his hard cock pop out through the open zipper.  
Alex looked at his cock, pulsing with desire, and licked her lips.  
He walked over to her and grabbed her ass with his strong hands. Alex bit his lips in pleasure.  
"Wash and break nothing" he commands.  
Alex felt her vagina soak by his demanding voice.  
"Yes sir" she said, moaning.  
She took the glasses, and Magnus penetrated his cock into her without warning.  
Magnus started the pace while Alex washed the rest of the glasses. She moaned as she took the sponge and washed it. Magnus held her waist, controlling the pace while she washed.  
Alex moaned with pleasure - loud with pleasure, letting go after she missed him for almost three days - and it was hard to be silent with that lustful Adonis digging her vagina, with him clenching tightly as he penetrated with desire.  
She almost let a glass fall, but she firmed her grip and washed it.  
Alex stared him, smiling as his muscles were hard, drawing his physique that she liked to watch down to his cock, penetrating with desire as he moaned.  
She washed more, now the cutlery, washing carefully. She was loosing her mind with Magnus's thrusts, trying not to knock anything over and ruin the mood.  
She washed the spoons and forks, storing them while Magnus continued to get into her.  
When she went to the knives, she began to wash slowly. She stared that metal blade and visualized his cock in her hand. She licked her lips and began to lick the blade.  
Magnus smiled and laughed.  
"You really want my member in the mouth, don't you?"  
Alex licked the knife as he looked at him. Magnus realized that as yes.  
"Then you'll have hot milk in your mouth!"  
Magnus kept getting in while Alex washed the rest, placing one by one while the sex continued.  
When she had finished, watching the water going down through the sink drain, Magnus said in her ear:  
“Good job, porn star.”  
Alex smiled, and Magnus pulled her in for a kiss.  
Alex thrust his tongue into her mouth, feeling the heat of the kiss driving her crazy as his hands tightened on her breasts and his cock penetrated her pussy more and more.  
She stopped kissing.  
“I want milk now!”  
She felt his cock coming out, so she bent down and started giving him a blowjob.  
The two switched positions.  
Magnus leaned against the sink while Alex sucked hard. Magnus, with his body still wet, felt her tongue wrap around his cock, her mouth massaging his cock with saliva, making everything better.  
That sex was one of the best for them. Alex really knew how to drive him crazy about sex, and he kept on wanting more and more.  
Suddenly, he felt his erection shaking. His semen was coming.  
“Your milk is coming!”  
Alex stared at him as he sucked. She kept sucking harder now.  
Magnus let out a few loud groans but still mouth shut. He was enjoying it, and felt his semen almost coming out.  
“Have milk!”  
Magnus let it all out.  
Alex moaned in approval. She sucked it all with obvious lust, Magnus felt her mouth sucking everything his cock released.  
Alex stopped the blowjob, and breathed through her mouth as she released his cock.  
There was nothing left. His member was clean from semen.  
She saw Magnus breathing with relief, she stood up and faced him eye to eye.  
“Was good?”  
Magnus nodded.  
“A fucking hot blow from a fucking hottie!”  
Alex put her hands on his chest, felt his breath move his muscles, and asked in his ear:  
“Do you still want more?”  
Magnus nodded again.  
“Give me some time. And I’ll leave you mad for more sex.”  
She looked into the hall of his mansion, to the turned off TV in the living room at the end of the hall, and an idea occurred to her.  
“Lets go to the living room.”  
She pulled Magnus by the wrist there and rushed to the living room.  
…  
When they arrived there, she kissed him.  
Magnus smiled, and was going to take off his pants right there.  
"Keep your pants on" she demanded. "I liked you like that, made me crazy horny."  
Magnus didn't move his pants anymore. He just saw her sit on the couch, still in her panties, and used a finger to call him there.  
"As your cock recovers, suck my pussy" she ordered.  
Magnus pocketed his cock and went over there. He bent down and licked his lips.  
“Enjoy the pleasure, girlfriend.”  
He licked around her pussy, then penetrated his tongue inside.  
It made her wet her vagina, which spread across his face.  
Magnus just laughed a little, then continued sucking.  
Alex stared at the ceiling with complete satisfaction. Alex started playing and held the breasts herself. That pleasure sucking Magnus was doing was going well. Alex licked her lips with that.  
They both moaned without fear. Alex could feel his tongue acting like his cock, penetrating and wetting it all. Alex was getting more excited with every second. Magnus shifted position, grabbed her feet to open her vagina more, teased licking around, tickled, and Alex wetted the couch more with desire to have more sex with him.  
Alex suddenly felt her climax coming.  
Watching her shirtless boyfriend doing that was really good for her. She could not stand it and released all the pleasure fluids on his face, loudly moaning as she released.  
She was breathing on the couch, satisfied.  
When it was over, Magnus stood up. Alex saw his body, his desire rekindling, and jumped at him, grabbed his body as she kissed him hard. Magnus grabbed her ass as he leaned against a nearby wall, feeling his tongue inside her mouth.  
Alex stopped kissing, seeing the hard member in his pants, locked, as Magnus squeezed her body and licked her neck.  
Without delay, she unzipped it, freeing that member she liked again.  
Magnus then squeezed her breasts with both hands. Alex loved to feel his strength. She got more horny now.  
"Let's go to our room" she told Magnus. “I want to receive your cock lying down.”  
“Full sex, huh?” he asked. “You still have strength?”  
She smiled with lust, and began to pull him in a tight hug, proving that she still had.  
“Yes.”  
Magnus smiled as he was dragged into their room by her, climbing the stairs to the door and kicking it open.  
…  
The room had a bed. The bed had a dark blue blanket on it. It was big for a couple.  
The room was empty, and about to be a place of sex between two perverted demigods.  
Alex shoved Magnus over the bed, seeing his shirtless boyfriend with his cock sticking out, manfully pointing upwards as she stood over him.  
She kissed him as he massaged his erection.  
“Ready for wild sex, pervert?”  
“For a hot girl like you, always.”  
Alex smiled suggestively, so she positioned herself, pressing her hands against his chest, and felt his hard cock penetrating her pussy.  
Without shame or fear, she sat down quickly on his penis.  
Magnus widened his eyes in surprise, feeling his cock engulfed by her wet pussy.  
Alex wasted no time. She started to jump willingly. Fast with rising lust for each other.  
Magnus stood with his arms outstretched to the side, seeing his horny hot girlfriend bouncing on him, her hands against his chest.  
Alex wanted more pleasure. Then she took his wrists and put his hands on her breasts, and squeezed with her own hands as she jumped with sex more and more.  
She kept jumping, clasping his hands on her breasts, and he clenching with her.  
Alex let go. Magnus kept squeezing by himself.  
She then ran her hands over his strong belly, drawing his six-pack abdomen as he squeezed her breasts. They moaned with desire as the sex continues.  
Loud and truthful, they are only desiring their climax, dirtying that bed with their released pleasure.  
Her hands went to his face, and she bent down and kissed him deeply. The pacing didn’t stopped.  
Magnus felt her tongue inside his mouth as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.  
When she left and stood, still jumping, Magnus groaned.  
“Alex… you fucking model… I… missed you… Your hot body… wet vagina… I’m the luckiest…!”  
“This is awesome… You hot stud… six-pack blonde… sex pervert… if you finish…” she moaned. "Make me come… I want a male jet inside… and I want it soon."  
Magnus felt the climax coming. He was going to give what his sexual fucking model of a girlfriend wanted.  
“Want a jet?” Alex jumped over, Magnus felt coming. “So take it!”  
Suddenly his cock ejaculated, giving that pervert model what she wanted.  
Alex moaned, her tongue sticking out as his cock released. Her ecstasy was so strong she scratched his chest, leaving claw marks.  
That hurt, but Magnus somehow liked it.  
She fumbled over him, feeling the sexual fire extinguish, giving room for calming pleasure.  
"You fucking pervert," she moaned, smiling. “Getting better day after day.”  
“With a hot girl like you, I always do my best.”  
Alex went nose to nose with him. The two kissed again. They moaned in pleasure.  
Suddenly his cell phone vibrated with a call. Magnus, remembering that he was in his pants, took it and saw who it was.  
Samirah.  
He answered:  
"Hi Samirah" he said, trying not to be aroused by her voice. "Yes…" Magnus listened as Alex played with his nipples, relaxed with the sex. That was an excuse to let himself harden by this and listening to Samirah’s voice. He laughed at that. Then stopped at what she said. “OK. I give you news. OK. Bye.”  
Magnus hung up.  
"Samirah is in trouble" Magnus said. “In Jotunheim.”  
The couple then got out of bed, going to the living room and then to the kitchen to collect their clothes.  
Alex dressed as Magnus, still shirtless, watched her lower her shirt, hiding that model belly that he found sensual.  
“Need any help?” She asked, smiling. “Maybe you’ll need support.”  
Magnus shook his head.  
“You don't have to. She just wants a portal back.” He took Jack, pendant-shaped from the broccoli pot in the sink. He found the best place to hide his best weapon (no one ever opened that thing). “So you can relax, I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
"I'll wait for you to come back" she said. "I want more sex with you, Magnus, and with the house empty, I want more pleasure from you later. Liked it?”  
Magnus loved the plan. He walked over to her and kissed her with his mouth.  
“Can’t wait.”  
Magnus then ran through the back door. Alex watched him walk through the door, fading into the night.  
Even in a hurry, he felt harden.  
He was thinking about the wild sex he had with Alex five minutes ago.  
Magnus liked that a lot. It was wild, and he thought about taking over Alex's model body after saving Samirah.


	16. In Closed Rooms

Chapter 16: In Closed Rooms  
(Magnus and Samirah had sex in an abandoned house)  
…  
Back in Boston, Magnus was running through the park, completely in a hurry after receiving three messages from Samrah on the way.  
She was in trouble in Jotunheim. He was in a hurry to save her.  
Suddenly his cell phone rang again. For the fourth time now.  
It was Samirah again.  
"Hi Samirah" he said.  
"Magnus, come to Jotunheim now!" she shouted. Magnus took the phone from his ear a little. “Where are you?”  
"Running to the Nine Ducks" he answered, dodging the people around him down the sidewalk. “Is everything okay over there?”  
“It's an emergency with a giant and…” sounds of trees falling. “No! It’s not okay! A little help would be cool! Please…!”  
The call abruptly ended.  
With urgency, Magnus activated Jack, who was glad not to be an amulet anymore, and Magnus ran to the Nine Ducks.  
Lucky him and Samirah he was so close now.  
One by one Magnus sought the right one to take him to Jotunheim.  
"Too cold… Nifleheim… Too hot… Muspelheim… Too gloomy… Helheim…" He felt one with cold weather, but with touches of nature and earth shaking. “Bingo!”  
Magnus used Jack to open the portal through the World Tree, and jumped in.  
…  
Half an hour later, the portal opened again.  
Magnus and Samirah both fell into the park. Magnus, with an einhergir reflex, managed to close the portal in time for a stone to almost pass through with them.  
With their luck - if any luck at all - only a few pebbles passed with them.  
The portal closed. Magnus got to his knees, energies almost drained, seeing Samirah getting up.  
"Thank you" she said.  
"You’re welcome" he said, standing up.  
“How did this happen?” he asked as he got up.  
Samirah shook Jotunheim's dirt from her clothes.  
"Mission to see a rooster, believe me" she said. “Odin sent me there.”  
"Yeah" he said. “Odin can get over the weird chart sometimes. Haven't you seen this before?”  
"I had to make sure" she said, straightening her hijab. Letting her hair loose again. "Legends said that chicken could alert Ragnarok one day. And I had… until a giant caught me there, and started attacking me. Lucky you came to my rescue. Thanks again.”  
Magnus smiled.  
"I accept falafel as payment" he said, laughing, placing his hands on the back of his neck, stretching himself.  
Samirah punched him in a friendly way.  
“Combined. Let's go.”  
The two then walked to the nearest Fadlan Falafel restaurant.  
…  
As they walked down the street, Magnus noticed a huge two-story mansion bordering two buildings and one behind.  
Magnus soon recalled this building from the days when he lived on the street, way before he was killed at that bridge - this place was called the "Slutty Corner" or the "House of Sex" for those who went straight there.  
Originally a building that would be a location of a phone store that went bankrupt and everyone left, leaving the building there in the middle of reforming, standing still as a empty old mansion. Over time, homeless people, clandestine couples, and people who enjoys doing it in public places, would go there to have sex without anyone finding out they were there.  
There was even a time when Magnus, weeks before being an einherjir, was walking down the street when he listened to moaning sounds, curious about the strange noises, he went inside and caught a couple of teenagers fucking naked and unafraid in the kitchen - and by the sounds, they were enjoying it.  
Returning to the present, he realized he was hard, ready for sex, and saw Samirah a few steps forward, and that gave him an idea.  
Walking behind her, he approached Samirah and hugged her from behind.  
“Magnus?” she asked. “What are you doing?”  
Magnus turned her around, then pointed at his throbbing erection, and then at the big house.  
“I have a new price” he said.  
Samirah looked at it, throbbing hard, and looked him in the eye. Then he pointed to the abandoned mansion across the street.  
“The House of Sex” she said.  
Magnus was surprised by this.  
“You know that place?”  
“Word gets around” she said. "Do you want to do that over there?"  
Magnus let his energy be released. His heat - as he liked to call it - was emanating like his hard-on for sex. Samirah was slowly being dominated as well. And he smiled at that.  
“Yes.” He answered. “Not you?”  
Since Freya said this was possible, his lust has become hotter and hotter, being able to influence others. And knowing that he could affect people also got better.  
Samirah bit her lip. Magnus knew she was considering it.  
“I think...”  
To solidify that, he pulled her closer and kissed her.  
Magnus felt her defenses dilute. She hugged him too, kissing him. Their tongues fighting for dominance as they moaned with pleasure.  
Right now, in public, the einhergir and the Valkyrie are kissing in public. Not afraid of being caught.  
Magnus stopped the kiss.  
“Do you want it?”  
"Yes" she said, breathing hard. “I do!”  
Magnus, smiling, took her wrist, and they ran to the house.  
…  
Inside the house, Magnus came in kissing Samirah.  
She was hugging him willingly, moaning loudly as her hands gripped his body.  
Samirah smiled as Magnus licked his neck, moaning his name as he did so.  
After fucking him in his Hotel Valhalla suite and in the restaurant, she wanted more sex with him now.  
Magnus kissed her heartily. Samirah reciprocated with total pleasure.  
"You have a lust on me" she moaned as Magnus licked her neck.  
"I can't help it" he groaned as Samirah lifted his shirt and touched his six-pack, strong chest and broad sholders. "You remind me of Mia Khalifa… a fucking hot porn star who enjoys sex."  
Samirah licked his face. She knows who Mia Khalifa, and her lust burned more by this.  
“I liked the comparison. And you're my hot surf model… stay as a surfer. Be my Tyler Nixon now!”  
Magnus smiled. He liked the comparison. So he took his jacket and shirt and took it off at the same time.  
Samirah smiled when she saw him shirtless again. It was good to see that strong body whenever he did that.  
Samirah unhurriedly removed her coat and shirt from the Hotel Valvalla, revealing her pink bra, covering her breasts. Her beautiful slim body was in sight. She really have a hot body, and she knew that Magnus enjoys it: slim belly, big breasts and a big ass. Everything she have.  
“Want your surfer, Mia Khalifa?” he asked.  
Before Magnus could kiss her again, Samirah went upstairs, unzipping her pants.  
“I want. Want your hot Valkyrie, Tyler Nixon?” She opened and pulled down her pants. Her big ass was in sight.  
Magnus unzipped his pants, wanting to take off his pants as well.  
He opened and lowered, revealing his white underpants, with a ready stiff member inside.  
Samirah climbed the stairs, throwing her clothes, bra, and panties into a trail.  
Now she was at the top of the stairs, completely naked.  
"Come get me" she said, running.  
Magnus smiled at this. His Heat made people crazy for sex, and Samirah always changed with that.  
Taking off his pants, underwear and sneakers, he ran after her on the second floor.  
…  
"Magnus…" she called from one of the bedrooms.  
Magnus opened the door and saw Samirah lying on the bed, one hand supporting her head and one on her butt, on an old bed.  
"Come own me, surfer" she said, moaning. “I was missing you from San Francisco. Had fun with Annabeth there?”  
She knows Magnus’ affair with Annabeth. He felt more horny remembering his time there.  
“Fun and sex” he admitted. “Want some pleasure now?” he massaged his own erection.  
“Yes, my hot stud. Drive me crazy!”  
Magnus closed the door behind him, walked slowly, his hard erection pointing at her, and jumped on top of her, kissing her deeply.  
Samirah hugged Magnus, grabbing him by the blond hair as he felt her breasts.  
They both moaned as her hand caught his cock.  
"I want him inside me now" she said.  
Magnus caught her wrists, laying her on the bed with one hand while the other pointed his cock into her pussy. Magnus saw her huge breasts pointing at him, hard with pleasure.  
“Do you want?”  
"Give me everything, you hot pervert."  
Magnus, with a little smile, stuffed it all in.  
Samirah screamed with pleasure. Loving to receive his penis again.  
Magnus started the pace slowly until it had speed. Samirah tried to grab him, but Magnus was strong. She tried to break free, but he strength his hand grip against her wrists.  
"This is fucking good" he said.  
Samirah was going to say something, but Magnus kissed her again.  
The kiss was moist and good. Samirah was enjoying this. Magnus was enjoying penetrating her endlessly.  
Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.  
“You want my semen?”  
“Yes…” she moaned, tongue out, liking the pleasure. “Give me all, hot stud… YES…. YES… My blonde porn star! Give me all”  
Magnus didn’t needed another guess. He came inside her.  
Samirah moaned at that, and she came afterwards.  
Fresh semen dripped from her vagina. Magnus released her, and Samirah hugged him with desire.  
"You pervert…" she said. “I wanted to come along.”  
"I got excited," he said.  
The two continued the hug, slowly recharging for more.  
“Now it’s my turn.” She took his wrists and laid him on the bed. Samirah saw his muscles drawing across his body, and moistened her lips. “Now you get stuck. I control the rhythm now.”  
Magnus gave a naughty smile.  
“As you wish, delicious.”  
Samirah sat on top of him, and penetrated his cock inside her.  
As Samirah regained the pace again, she suddenly stopped at the sound of loud footsteps.  
“Did you hear that?”  
Magnus said not with his head, but changed his mind as he noticed increasing steps as well, getting closer and closer. They were coming from outside.  
Right outside.  
At a quick thought, Samirah climbed off Magnus and ran for the door, peering into the old hallway by the door ajar.  
"Hey, there's a shirt here" said a female voice.  
Curious, Magnus stood and peered down the corridor with her.  
"Someone must have had fun here before us" said a male voice.  
"It must have been good" said the female voice. “We followed the trail here. Are they around here yet?”  
"I don't know, but whoever it is must be a fucking hot girl. Look at those panties, big enough to house two baskett balls” said the male voice.  
“Who are you calling hot?”  
“You, love.”  
The more they talked, the more Samirah became obviously distressed.  
Before Magnus whispered any questions, Samirah pushed him and closed the door slowly.  
They both heard the footsteps getting closer and closer.  
“Are they here?” The female voice was closer.  
"That's what that underwear indicated" said the male voice. “The trail ended there.”  
"There must be a big package for such a wide underwear. Big enough to a fireman’s hoose."  
“Who?”  
“You, love.”  
Samirah whispered:  
“Damn it! Did it have to be them?”  
“They who?” asked Magnus.  
"Eric and Vanessa" said Samirah. "Two snobby rich kids from my school. What are they doing here?”  
Magnus suddenly heard sounds of moans and kisses, and heard Vanessa say something like, "Eat me here and now, I want it badly!" and Eric moaning: “Your wish, my pleasure, slut!”  
"I have an idea" said Magnus.  
"They can't see us!" said Samirah. “They can’t!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because they know Amir. They are his childhood friends. If they find us out here…”  
Magnus didn't need to hear the rest to understand.  
Fight. Scandal. Finished wedding. Blah blah blah. Magnus has seen enough Mexican telenovelas to know the ending.  
"We need a plan" said Samirah.  
Magnus had none. His only plan was to have sex with that hot Valkyrie in that place until they were satisfied enough to leave and part ways, and not to get caught in the act by another couple.  
He looked at Samirah's body, all naked and slender. Those huge breasts and bubble ass begged for Magnus to get into them again…  
Stop! Concentrate! He censored himself. If she breaks up with her groom, she will never let you fuck her body her again! Focus!  
Magnus glanced at his bed, and his Jack pendant was there.  
Soon he had an idea.  
…  
Eric and Vanessa were in the mood.  
Vanessa was shirtless and Eric was almost losing his pants. She was licking his body as he massaged her breasts below her bra.  
As they leaned against the door, Eric tried to open it. He knew there was a bed in there, and wanted to fuck her there.  
But for some reason the door wouldn't open.  
He tried again, with more strength at his hand.  
…  
“Got it all?” Magnus asked the sword as he held the door with one hand. At these times his super strength was useful.  
“I got it all, yes. But I still have my condition.”  
Samirah was distressed at the time.  
“Anything! Just agree. Please!”  
The sword made a little suspense, then said:  
“I accept.”  
Magnus grinned, then Samirah ran to the bed and hid beneath it, and Magnus released the doorknob.  
…  
Eric pushed the door hard.  
Inside, the room was empty, and the bed was there.  
He caught Vanessa like a bride entering the room like they are in a honeymoon.  
But before he went to bed, a bronze sword began to fly in front of him.  
Startled, Eric dropped Vanessa to the floor in fear.  
“What the fuck?” He pointed to the sword.  
The sword began to moan like a ghost, and began to fly toward them.  
“Ghost!” Vanessa shouted as she got up and ran.  
Eric ran startled after her.  
They left the house, forgetting the shirts they had taken off the floor and running toward the city.  
…  
Jack was laughing as Magnus and Samirah emerged from their hiding places. He closed the door and Samirah rose from the floor.  
“It was hilarious. I should have engraved their faces! It was a golden scare!”  
The sword kept laughing, and Magnus looked at Samirah.  
"So, Horny Valkyrie" he began, slowly smiling seductively. “Jack has already done his part. Time to make ours.”  
Samirah smiled as well, and Magnus realized her breasts were hardening with horny.  
“You know, Magnus. This was all so… weird and scary… it made me horny again.”  
She walked over to him and kissed him deeply.  
The sword was glowing with lust now.  
Samirah broke the kiss and said:  
“Enjoy the show, voyeur blade.”  
She took Magnus by the penis and led him to the bed, where he lay down and Samirah crawled over him. She put his penis in her vagina and started jumping again.  
Jack was happy.  
"Ah, if I had a penis, I'd masturbate to you now."  
“You are a voyer!” Magnus said.  
"And the two of you are cheating on your pairs having wild sex with each other!" Jack said.  
"Good point" Samirah said, with a dirty expression. “Now enjoy the show, you horny sword!”  
And she kept jumping on his penis, and everyone moaning without fear of being caught.  
Magnus grabbed her waist. Samirah placed her hands on his chest, loving the sexual rhythm dominating his body again.


	17. Watched and Desired

Chapter 17: Watched and Desired  
(Magnus was at Chase Space, with Alex looking forward to have sex with him again, with Samirah and Freya spying on them both)  
…  
Magnus came home, exhausted from the sex he had with Samirah half an hour ago.  
That mansion was empty, and having sex with her helped to rest from near death in Jotunheim.  
That wild ride he never want to have it again.  
One was enough.  
But, he became good after that wild fuck in that mansion.  
The sex was incredible. Even more so with a couple who got there afterwards - who were two students from Samirah's school.  
Afraid they would catch her cheating on Amir with Magnus, he had an idea. His sword, Jack, served to scare the house, who ran. They'll probably spread it around, and mortals must believe they're crazy.  
Anyway, it was incredible, and his demand was a little strange, but sexually good.  
He wanted to be the voyeur, watching Magnus and Samirah having sex in that bed. Neither argued, just had sex and cummed three times, not only to the delight of the sword, but theirs as well.  
After a lot of sex, Samirah had to leave, and promised to have more sex between them soon, and Magnus couldn't wait.  
After they got dressed, the two went on opposite paths.  
Now, at home, Magnus just wanted to sleep and leave that exhausting and sexually liberating day behind in the past.  
As soon as he climbed the stairs, something alerted him.  
Moaning sounds, and they sounded like animals.  
Remembering that his house had already been invaded by wolves once, during his race to stop that ship of nails.  
He pulled out Jack and approached the source of the noise.  
Soon, he realized that the sound was in his room.  
Magnus approached his room, curious about what was going on. He had Jack in his hand, waiting for some attack from wolves from inside to attack him.  
Magnus hated wolves, and he made that clear to everyone.  
He approached the door and opened it, in attack position.  
Then, he realized that the sounds were not wolf grunts, but something else... something better...  
Good moans, and a woman's.  
Inside his room, Magnus saw Alex lying on his bed, smelling his underwear and masturbating with her other hand.  
She was wearing a pink bra, putting her hand inside her green panties, touching herself willingly while sniffing his underwear. Magnus liked to see that. His girlfriend was masturbating for him smelling his underwear.  
Relaxed, Magnus knocked on the door, and it jumpscared Alex for a moment. When she realized it was Magnus, she said:  
"Maggie! Damn it, you scared me!"  
"Maybe next time you lock the door before you touch yourself."  
Alex threw his underwear on the floor.  
"I couldn't help it, thinking about you was pleasant, and after masturbating at the Hotel, I went to your room to look for you, but you weren't home."  
Magnus knew why (sex with Samirah in that big empty mansion), but she didn't need to know.  
"Problems in Jotunheim," he said. It was partly true. "Took more time than I've predicted."  
Magnus looked at the sword in his hand, which trembled, and he understood: It seems like that.  
Jack knew that Magnus and Samirah were having an affair, after all, he flew in when she was on his bed in his Hotel Valhalla room, and Magnus made Jack promise not to tell that to anyone. The sword accepted, with one condition: to leave it more time to "fuck" the weapons from the Hotel's armory.  
Until recently Jack had to get involved, and he even watched Magnus and Samirah having sex in that mansion.  
Magnus just accepted, and didn't even argued about it.  
For some reason, Magnus enjoyed that.  
"Anyway, I thought you were here, so I went looking for you... and I went through your things and found this, and the smell in it... remembered the sex we had... and it was incredible."  
Magnus didn't know what sex that underwear was used for, but it drove Alex crazy.  
"I'm glad you liked it," said Magnus.  
"You know what else would make me happy?" she asked, taking off her green bra.  
Magnus smiled as Alex massaged her breasts, then suggestively asked Magnus to come in, then licked his finger and touched her wet panties. She took the underwear and threw it at Magnus, who was entirely stiff. It just touched his chest and fell on the floor.  
"You know. I know, "he said, entering.  
He took off his jacket and shirt, showing that defined body that Alex loved, and threw himself on the bed, kissing Alex intensely.  
The couple moaned as they kissed deeply. The Chase Space was empty, so why they needed discretion?  
Jack, who was floating, said:  
"Well, you can have fun, lovebirds, while I'm going to... do something more fun... somewhere else."  
And he flew out through the open door.  
The two continued to kiss like in a porn movie, completely unconcerned about everything.  
Alex, running his hands over his body, moaned as he felt his muscles, then stopped at his nipples and played with them. Magnus laughed as he kissed.  
"Low blow," he said.  
"You started," she teased.  
Feeling his hard erection stuck in his pants, Magnus stopped kissing and got on his knees on top of her, then opened his pants in front of her face.  
His erection sprung out, ready for sex.  
Alex took his erection with pleasure by hand. She smelled it, and it drove her crazy.  
Looking into Magnus' gray eyes, she started giving him a blowjob.  
…  
Samirah moaned softly as she flew on her Valkyrie supernatural horse.  
She, with her shirt up, exposing her thin belly, bra open, showing her breasts, her hair down, pants and panties down, with one hand massaging her vagina and the other feeling her left breast.  
Now, she is watching Magnus and Alex having sex. Magnus was on his knees while Alex gave him a blowjob lying down in bed.  
She loved to see it, and liked to feel it.  
Samirah liked that side of Magnus. After all, he had sex with her an hour ago, and now he was back to his real girlfriend, getting a blowjob from her.  
Samirah liked it too much, and he stroked three fingers into her vagina, imagining his cock inside her again.  
Masturbating while flying in mid-air... something new in her naughty list.  
Now, Alex stopped sucking Magnus, seeing that he came in her mouth. Alex then stood up and kissed Magnus like in a porn movie, with the two hugging and moaning as they kissed.  
Biting her lips, she moaned "Magnus... you sexy bastard..." while watching Alex push Magnus on the bed, and crawling on top of him.  
…  
Freya was loving watching Magnus.  
Now, on her TV, tunned in the sexual channel, she saw Magnus lying in bed, with Alex Fierro, his girlfriend, crawling on top of him, licking his body until she kissed him deeply, with her vagina touching his hard erection.  
She then positioned herself, with Magnus watching with his naughty little smile, with his hands on the back of his neck, stretching his muscular body, as she stuffed his penis into her vagina, moaning fearlessly as she placed her hands on the back of her neck, imitating Magnus, with her big breasts jumping with the shagging she is doing.  
Freya smiled at that. The Vanir blood he had was really on fire today, increasing their sexual hunger at high levels.  
While lying naked on her bed, watching that while masturbating with three fingers while licking the fingers of the other hand, she wondered how much Magnus Chase is evolving in this.  
Just a while ago. he fucked Samirah a lot in that empty mansion. And yet he still have energy to fuck Alex like that.  
Amazing.  
While watching Magnus, she lay down on the bed, imitating the position Magnus was when he had sex with her there, on her bed, in her kingdom.  
Looking at the TV again, she saw Magnus grabbing her breasts while Alex jumped on top of him, moaning like in a porn movie, obviously enjoying having sex with her boyfriend.  
"You and me, hottie" Freya moaned, smiling. "This kid is crazy, isn't he?"  
"YES! A LOT! FUCK!" Alex moaned, as if she understood Freya, who laughed at that. "CALL ME MORE NAMES! AHHH!"  
"FUCKING HOT SLUT!" Magnus moaned, loud as his lust now. "GIVE ME EVERYTHING, MAN-FUCKER! YEAH! GO! AH! AH! AH!"  
Freya laughed at this warmly.  
"It looks like the party is good to fuck..."  
…  
Alex was on top, with Magnus on the bottom, with her holding his wrists as she jumped with pleasure on him.  
He was grabbing her breasts, enjoying feeling her pussy, wet and wild, envolving his entire penis.  
Alex moaned like a porn actress, by her breasts, swaying with each fuck, with her tongue sticking out, hair shaking with sex, Magnus liked to see it willingly.  
Alex looked down to see Magnus lying there, his drawn body stretched out beneath her, groaning warmly as she jumped on top of him.  
Alex looked up at the ceiling, feeling the lust for him burning through her entire body. She let go Magnus' hands and scratched her own head in lust.  
Magnus, squeezing her breasts, smiled as he squeezed her nipples, which made her moan louder.  
The bed continues to make sounds as the couple continue their wild fucking.  
…  
Samirah liked the scene.  
Watching her sensual blonde lover fuck her half-sister on that bed was maddening for Samirah.  
And she liked that. What was once shameful for her became the greatest pleasure of her life, seeing those two perverts in bed made her want more and more sex with Magnus.  
Licking her lips, masturbating as she flew her horse over the street, outdoors, where no one, just the two, could see her.  
And it drove her crazy for more.  
Masturbating outdoors was one thing, but getting caught for it ... it was too crazy.  
And Samirah was loving it more and more, listening to the two of them moaning while having sex while masturbating, sinking their fingers deeper into her vagina.  
…  
Freya smiled masturbating, watching Magnus having sex in full HD live.  
Seeing Magnus and Alex having sex burned her completely. Watching her nephew doing a "fourth round" with a girl that night.  
And thinking he had fun having sex with Annabeth and her stepmother before that...  
Feeling that she needed to see, she took her control and accessed the other videos.  
One by one, Freya saw Magnus in various sexual situations.  
With Annabeth in the shower, with Annabeth in her bed, with her again in his room, then with Kioko Chase in his bed, one in the afternoon, one at night, after Magnus and Annabeth having sex in that forest, then convinced him to do it sex with Kioko while Annabeth watched invisibly, then the two perverts had sex all night in his room until they went to the station, where they had quick sex in the bathroom. And there Magnus had sex with Dede, the Valkyrie who made a deal with Freya to have a chance with Magnus.  
And after all that, he still had the energy and the lust to have sex with Alex and Samirah now…  
That's why Freya loved to have sex with Magnus.  
He was a shameless pervert and always as much as she was.  
And she smiled when she returned the video, seeing that the two were almost finished having sex.  
"Magnus! I'll come!" groaned Alex, squeezing his hands on her breasts.  
"I want to come inside," groaned Magnus, lifting his own waist, accelerating the pace. "I want to wet your pussy with my cum! Do you want it?"  
"Who wouldn't want to, idiot?" she moaned, jumping with more intensity. "I want everything you release, hot guy!"  
"With pleasure, sensual fuck!"  
Magnus and Alex got more and more, and finally came to a climax.  
The two moaned loudly as their fluids filled her vagina, dripping onto the bed while the couple breathed relieved.  
…  
Samirah climaxed when she heard the two of them groan relieved.  
Breathing relieved, she saw Alex getting off Magnus, who kissed him as they both settled on the bed, with their heads on the pillows.  
And suddenly... they slept.  
Samirah watched the two of them, sleeping immediately after sex.  
It was a wild ride.  
Smiling, she straightened her clothes and controlled the horse to fly away.  
…  
Freya smiled, now with the climax staining the bed, seeing Magnus and Alex sleeping in the bed.  
She then received another video in her library.  
"Hot blonde fucks girlfriend while lover spies".  
Freya smiled at that, and clicked on the video.  
In it, she saw Magnus and Alex in bed, fucking non-stop, with Samirah, in the form of Valkyrie, flying near Magnus' house, watching the sex between the couple going on.  
"Ah, Samirah... Leave the sister with her man alone, bitch..." she smiled to herself. "You'll fuck him later, won't you?"  
She got up, kneeling on the bed, and saw that it was still early.  
Wanting to masturbate again, she saw the library of sexual encounters there.  
Determined, she took the remote and clicked on one.  
...  
Next Chapter...  
The castle appeared in the distance.  
The place was of a giant - huge and gigantic - and, as Halfborn said, desert.  
Halfborn and Mallory went through a hole in the wall, inward, and Magnus came out of hiding - behind a giant brick - and smiled.  
Feeling his body heating up, he immediately took off his jacket and shirt, putting them right there, and ran inside, willing to drive that hot Scottish woman crazy enough to have sex with him.  
Even with her boyfriend close by.  
Magnus smiled. He loves a challenge.


	18. Discreet in the Bathroom

Chapter 18: Discreet in the Bathroom  
(After having sex with Alex, she had to leave, leaving Magnus alone, but half an hour later, Samirah and a friend came to see Alex, and Magnus soon had a very erotic idea)  
...  
The next day, Magnus woke up, completely naked on his bed, and completely satisfied.  
He looked to the side and found Alex, his girlfriend, sleeping beside him. She was naked too, with her mouth, breasts, belly and ass all covered in wet semen.  
Magnus' semen.  
Then what happened last night came back to Magnus.  
Fucking Samirah in that big house, then fucking Alex in his bed. Both hotties addicted to his cock, his body, his sexual pleasure. Both of them enjoying fucking that blonde pervet.  
Remembering those episodes turned him on again. His penis went hard in moments.  
Looking at Alex, he had a good idea. He approached getting up, then approached her and touched his penis to her cheek. She moaned, waking up, and noticed the strong, hard member in her face.  
"Good morning, pervert," said Magnus, seeing his girlfriend sniffing his penis, and smiling by this.  
"Good morning, Maggie. And good morning, Junior" and put your mouth around the penis, and started sucking.  
Magnus groaned at that. Nothing was better than an early morning blowjob, especially with a hot shapeshifter doing all the work.  
"Ready for more, Maggie?" she asked.  
"For you? Always!"  
She smiled, then pushed Magnus down to bed and licked his penis, then crossed her tongue over his six pack, then to his nipples, neck, ear, until he reached his mouth.  
The two kissed intensely, then Magnus went to her breasts and licked them both, sucked her hard nipples until he put his face between them, licking everything he touched with his tongue.  
Alex took his penis and started to massage, then touched it to her vagina after she positioned herself.  
Without ceremony, she inserted his penis into her vagina.  
They then started having sex.  
The pace of the two was fast and delicious. Magnus stood up, with Alex still having sex, jumping on him, and he kissed her.  
Magnus moaned as Alex hugged him and scratched his back.  
"Fuck yeah! Breakfast fuck it's the best!"  
"I agree... Fuck! This is delicious!"  
The pleasure was so good that Magnus felt he was going to come quickly.  
"I'll come!"  
"So quickly?" Alex joked.  
"You are so hot I couldn't resist!"  
"I want to drink this time!"  
Alex took his penis out of her vagina and started sucking again.  
That was so good that Magnus couldn't resist any further. He came promptly in her mouth.  
Alex, moaning, drank everything that Magnus released.  
Magnus, lying down, felt the pleasure take over her body again, relaxing again.  
...  
Magnus was still looking at the ceiling while Alex dressed.  
"So you have an important mission in Jotunheim now?"  
"Yes," said Alex. "A mission involving giants and some trolls in a castle. You know, the basics. So I'll be gone all day."  
When she was finished, she went over to Magnus and looked him in the eye.  
"Look at that side: you can stay here, practicing" she imitated masturbation with her hand "this until I came back."  
Magnus smiled at the provocation.  
"Maybe I will..." His penis hardened again. "Starting with a quickie now. Let's go? Five minutes."  
Alex smiled, then kissed him intensely.  
"Nice try, Maggie. See you soon, blondie."  
And Alex left the room.  
Magnus, in the silence of the house, heard Alex walking up the stairs to the door. After hearing the door slam, and the shadow of a bird through the window, Magnus stood up.  
Through the window, he saw Alex flying away.  
With nothing to do, he decided to do what Alex caused him to do, he was getting in the mood with it.  
However, before he started to get dressed, he saw a message from Samirah in his phone.  
Thinking it could be sex, he answered.  
Magnus?  
Samirah, he typed. What can I do for my best Valkyrie?  
He expected her to want sex, but instead, she typed:  
Alex gave me something, but I'm late for school now. I can go over there and get it. Alex said I could.  
Seeing no problem with that - and frustrated that it wasn't sex - Magnus typed:  
Sure. As you wish.  
Thank you! I'll be there in ten minutes. Thanks a lot!  
"I have an idea of how you can thank me..." said Magnus, seeing his hard cock pointing at the ceiling, ready for more fucking.  
...  
Ten minutes later, Magnus answered the door, which was being slammed at that moment.  
Magnus, in a green military jacket, green shirt and jeans, went and answered.  
There, he saw Samirah, wearing her hijab on her head, black jacket closed and black jeans. But, she was not alone now.  
Behind her was a blonde girl, with blue eyes, in a gray coat, tight blue jeans, with a disinterested look, fiddling with her phone, typing non stop.  
"Hi Magnus," said Samirah. "This is Amanda, my school friend."  
"Hi Amanda," said Magnus, wanting to shake her hand.  
Amanda just looked at him, shrugged, and went back to accessing her phone.  
Embarrassing moment. Magnus took his hand away.  
"Anyway, the present," said Samirah. "We come her for that."  
"Sure," said Magnus, letting the girls in. "Come in."  
As they walked inside, Magnus saw Samirah's ass, neatly drawn in those tight pants, and smiled.  
A perverted idea crossed his mind, and he closed the door thinking about it.  
...  
In the living room, Magnus saw a dark blue package, which Samirah took.  
"Here it is," she said, putting it in her backpack.  
"What is it?"  
Samirah looked at him, smiling a little.  
"Secret between sisters," she said, closing the backpack. "She got it last night for me. Just that. Thank you, we're almost late to school."  
The three then started walking towards the door, but Samirah changed direction quickly.  
"I need to go to the bathroom. Where it is?" she asked, handing her backpack to Amanda, who took the focus off her phone and grabbed it awkwardly.  
"Second floor, last door on the right," said Magnus, seeing Samirah coming up the stairs.  
Magnus smiled. Now he could try what he wanted. Finally some alone time from Amanda.  
"Damn it! I forgot my shower on!" he lied, looking at Amanda. "Can you wait here for a moment?"  
"Sure..." she said, watching Magnus go up the stairs.  
...  
Magnus found Samirah in the bathroom, washing his hands.  
Without ceremony, he hugged her from behind, and Samirah was surprised.  
"Magnus?" she asked as he ran his hands over her body.  
"Let's go?" he asked.  
She tried to move away. But her body was betraying her.  
"We can't," she said. "Alex can arrive... and Amanda is downstairs."  
"We can do it," he insisted. "Alex got a mission to Jotunheim. Ten minutes."  
Samirah was gradually losing her strength. She was wanting to fuck Magnus now.  
"But ..."  
"I promise not to make any noise," he said. "So we can remember our fuck at the mansion. Remember?"  
Both remembered the sex they had at the mansion, even after that snobbish couple left scared, the two continued to have sex there nonstop.  
Samirah remembered that, and felt her body begged for more sex now.  
"Magnus, I..."  
Magnus took her chin and kissed her. Samirah tried to resist a little more, but his way was so ... hot ... that she gradually surrendered to Magnus.  
"Quick," she said, raising her hands, allowing Magnus to take off her jacket and blouse, exposing her blue bra and slim belly. "And make it really tasty."  
"You know me," said Magnus, taking off his jacket and shirt. Samirah enjoyed seeing Magnus's muscular physique behind her. "It will be fucking tasty."  
Then he opened his pants, exposing his hard cock. He dropped her pants and panties and penetrated without foreplay.  
Samirah was going to scream, but used one hand to stifle the scream.  
Magnus started to penetrate as he always does: strong and fast.  
Samirah liked it so much that it was close to an addiction for her. Amir was good in bed, but Magnus was good at seducing and giving pleasure, and sometimes it was good to leave the pose of a good girl and become a sex-crazy bitch, and Magnus left her like that. It feels really good and relieving to her.  
Magnus licked her neck as he entered her, and she removed her hand to support herself on the sink better. The sex was so... wild, especially with her friend downstairs and her half sister about to arrive. The fear of being caught with that sexy model fucking her was enough to drive her crazy now.  
Magnus groaned in her ear, and Samirah took the back of his neck and kissed him with her tongue. The two moaned as their tongues brushed each other's mouths in the same potency as Magnus thrusting his cock into Samirah's vagina without stopping.  
"Samirah..." said Magnus, slyly. "I'll come!"  
"Let me swallow!" she said slyly. "I miss your taste! Of your tasty milk running down my throat."  
After getting in a few more times, Magnus pulled away and Samirah bent down, placing Magnus's wet penis in her mouth.  
It tasted exactly the same as before, it tasted like ice cream. She sucked hard until Magnus said:  
"Drink milk, sexy!"  
Suddenly, white semen started to invade her mouth, and she almost choked on sucking everything, but managed to swallow everything she released, until the penis was dry again.  
Samirah breathed through his mouth, and wiped his lips from the semen that remained there.  
She stood up and kissed Magnus on the mouth, which she clearly liked as his cock hardened again. He was going to touch her breasts when Samirah stopped him.  
" No, Magnus. It was supposed to be ten minutes, remember? But don't worry, we'll do it again... and this time I'll let you scream all you want."  
Magnus smiled at that.  
"I cann't wait, sexy."  
Samirah smiled, then took his shirt and jacket and put it on.  
"Now get dressed," she ordered and left.  
Magnus looked at himself in the mirror, smiling at himself, then put on his clothes and left.  
...  
Magnus got out the moment Samirah took her backpack back.  
"Did it take so long to turn off a shower?" Amanda asked, seeing Magnus approaching them.  
Samirah looked at him curiously.  
"It was leaking," he invented. "But it did close it. Real hard."  
Amanda seemed to buy the idea, but Samirah stared at him longer. She caught the true meaning of what he said.  
Magnus smiled inside. Fucking in the bathroom was fucking awesome, and he wanted to do more soon with her, or Alex, or Mallory...  
He stopped thinking about that. He didn't want to exhale their "Vanir heat" on them.  
"Very well, come on, Amanda!" said Samirah, going to the door.  
At the door, Magnus, like a gentleman, opened for the two of them to leave.  
Samirah was relieved. She could finally get out of Magnus's warm presence at once.  
But, he was quick.  
"Come to the beach next week," said Magnus after Amanda left, he whispering it to her hear. "I have a good thing for you there."  
Amanda didn't seem to understand, but Samirah understood inside.  
You fucking pervert... She thought, enjoying that idea.  
"A party," he said, smiling. "What will happen on the beach. For my girlfriend."  
"Nice guy, don't you think? Amanda asked Samirah. "Want to throw a party for you and Alex? What a nice guy."  
"Yes, he is" said Samirah, knowing what kind of "party" Magnus like. "Let's go to school. Thank you and bye."  
"See you both," said Magnus, closing the door.  
The two then walked down the street, with Samirah thinking about the quick sex she had with Magnus in the bathroom.  
It was dangerous, reckless, irresponsible! Amanda could have seen it.  
But, somehow, her body somehow liked it.  
She was sure that Magnus Chase was good at taking her seriousness off, and turning her into a naughty girl who likes to fuck.  
This somehow cheered her up. And she thought she would appear on the beach as Magnus would have liked.  
She couldn't wait for it...


	19. Danger of Busting The Two

Chapter 19: Danger of Busting The Two  
(Wanting sex with Mallory again, Magnus found out that she and Halfborn were going to a castle in Jotunheim to spice up their relationship with outdoor sex, and Magnus, having a perverted idea, decided to provoke her to have sex there, with the danger of Halfborn busting the two)  
…  
Magnus was walking down the corridor on the 19th floor of the Hotel Valhalla, smiling after his good morning.  
Having sex with Alex after returning to Boston, good. Having sex with Samirah in that house, even better. Fucking Alex in bed, perverted and released from discretion, even better as fuck.  
And after that, Alex left, leaving a note about a quick mission to Jotunheim. Just when Magnus invited Samirah in, and had a quick fuck in his bathroom, with her friend wainting downstairs.  
It was one of his best mornings ever.  
Now, in Valhalla, he thought of looking for Mallory.  
Magnus missed Mallory for a long time, since they had sex with in her shower a long time ago - it seemed like forever, but it was only a few weeks ago. And, after all, she was the first girl who tasted is “Vanir Heat”.  
Now, looking at the door to her room, Magnus thought of entering and seducing her right there.  
However, when he opened the door a little, he realized that Mallory was busy now.  
Looking inside, Magnus saw Mallory – her curly red hair was obvious - jumping naked on her bed.  
And by the voice moaning with hers, it was Halfborn Gunderson.  
Magnus saw the couple naked in bed, enjoying the privacy of each room that the Hotel gave to have sex non-stop.  
Being a couple, it was no surprise.  
Magnus started to get hard seeing the scene. He was starting to enjoy watching it. So much so that he was tempted to take his cock out of his pants and masturbate while watching the couple having sex.  
By the sounds, the sex was ending, reaching a climax.  
Screams of pleasure came, and Magnus realized that they came.  
No time, damn it! Magnus thought. I arrived late.  
Mallory got off Halfborn and lay down beside him.  
Then she said:  
“Fuck, I needed that.”  
"Me too," he said, smiling. “Days in Jotunheim do that to a man.”  
"And days replacing you with my hands do that to a woman," Mallory said.  
Magnus laughed silently while Halfborn laughed out loud.  
“Good! Anyway, I have a surprise for you.”  
Mallory looked at him. Magnus paid attention.  
"That boring mission did something good," he said, raising his hands to the ceiling. “An abandoned castle, in the middle of nowhere. No giants, and no giant animals. A palace big enough to make the Empire State Building look like a tiny tower. You know what I'm talking about.”  
I know! I know, Magnus thought, smiling when he realized what Halfborn wanted.  
Mallory understood too.  
“Your pervert!” she laughed. “I would love to go there and release our desires fucking into oblivion.”  
"I'm going to do my best for an eternity," said Halfborn, obviously getting hard again. “Tomorrow morning. Deal?”  
“Deal!” said Mallory, laughing. Then she took his cock and climbed on top of it. “Now for round three, lover!”  
The two kissed while she licked his body to the cock, which began to suck again in a wet blowjob.  
Magnus now thought about masturbating, but his hearing detected steps approaching fast.  
With his quick agility, he stepped away from the door and touched the one in his room in time to see Hunding going to the elevator, pressing a button and the door opening.  
He entered and disappeared when the doors closed.  
Magnus entered in his room.  
Locking the door, he said:  
“Meeting in Jotunheim, is it?” He smiled. “I think one more will be good.”  
…  
Magnus spied on Mallory through Valhalla.  
The next day, over breakfast, Magnus talked to T.J. while Mallory argued with Halfborn and Alex ate his food.  
Alex was a man that day. Nothing changed at all.  
But, Magnus was focused on Mallory and Halfborn now.  
Magnus was waiting for the two of them to leave for their secret meeting.  
The two argued apparently normal - in no hurry and without schedules - but Magnus knew that they wanted no one to suspect anything of them.  
But Magnus knew what they wanted, and tried not to be excited about it.  
If he released his Vanir Heat there, Alex would not leave him alone without sex, and knowing the type of sex his girlfriend liked, she would arrest him all day.  
He wanted something different from Alex now, and he was looking at Mallory's red-haired beauty from several chairs away.  
Suddenly, Halfborn finished and went to the door.  
Minutes later Mallory did the same.  
Realizing that the time was now, Magnus got up, pretending to have a stomachache and that he would lock himself in his room all day, saying goodbye to everyone and leaving fast.  
Magnus hoped this trick would work to leave them alone while, on the way to the elevators, he saw Mallory entering.  
Smiling, he went to the elevator, seeing the floor Mallory stopped, and ran for the stairs.  
…  
Jumping the steps for Magnus was easy for a Einherjir.  
Escaping deadly projectiles so as not to die was more difficult.  
Valhalla is a place full of surprises.  
Even if he could resurrect, it would take a long time, and Magnus was just thinking about Mallory now. He was in a hurry  
Arriving at floor nineteen, Magnus hid in a corner of corridors, seeing Mallory and Halfborn leaving Halfborn’s room and walking down the hall towards Magnus.  
Seeing a towel cart nearby, Magnus hid behind it.  
Between the small curtains, Magnus saw Halfborn click on a passage in Jotunheim - Magnus forgot that those elevators were also portals to the Nine Worlds, and the couple entered Jotunheim in a few steps.  
Magnus saw the giant forest landscape, and saw the couple entering.  
The doors closed.  
Before Magnus left, a female voice said:  
“What are you doing?”  
Magnus looked up in time to see a guest looking at him.  
"Nothing," said Magnus, standing up. “What are you doing?”  
“Taking towels.”  
“Well… bye!”  
Magnus ran to the elevator and clicked on a floor for Jotunheim.  
Before the guest said more, Magnus jumped into Jotunheim.  
…  
In the Kingdom of the Giants, Magnus heard their voices, and promptly followed.  
Magnus jumped the tree branches as he followed Mallory and Halfborn through the forest. He thought being above ground was the best stealth option. It works in video-games, why not in his crazy norse-mythological life?  
The walk didn't last as long as he thought.  
When he stopped on top of a big branch, he heard the couple while watching them rest.  
"Just a little more," he said, pointing to the distant trees.  
"I can't wait," she said cheerfully. “I can't wait to make you enjoy wild sex!”  
Magnus liked to hear that. People were really horny without anyone seeing or hearing them.  
“And I will fuck you so much that you will not be able to sit!” said Halfborn, laughing at her.  
Mallory then, without warning, took off her Hotel Valhalla shirt, and Halfborn liked to see her breasts.  
Magnus noticed by Halfborn's expression that she isn't wearing a bra, and saw that it was right when she took it off completely and put it on her shoulder.  
Her back was straight and bare, and Magnus smiled.  
“Then I’ll fucking like it!” said Halfborn, with an obvious erection in his pants.  
"A sample for the castle," she said, smiling. “Show the way, meat cannon!”  
Magnus then saw them both leaving, and followed them through the trees even more.  
Jumping just like that without Jack was difficult – he said that a big sword asked him out, and Magnus didn’t needed to discuss that, only wished him a good date –, but constant training did that. He lost count of how many times he died to master this.  
And besides, the purpose of fucking Mallory somewhere left him completely determined.  
…  
The castle appeared in the distance.  
The place was of a giant - huge and gigantic - and, as Halfborn said, deserted and semi-destroyed. The whole place looked like a Dark Souls like castle, but without monsters and dying a lot.  
The two went through a hole in the wall, inward, and Magnus came out of hiding - behind a giant brick - and smiled.  
Feeling his body heating up as he thought of finally having sex with Mallory, he immediately took off his jacket and shirt, putting them right there, and ran inside, willing to drive that hot Scottish slut crazy enough to have sex with him.  
Even with her boyfriend close by.  
…   
The place was huge, like any other in Jotunheim.  
The place there seemed overly huge for a living room, but giants being giants, that place was obviously empty.  
Mallory and Halfborn entered the place, and began to kiss.  
As they staggered across the room, Mallory ran her hands over Halfborn's shirtless body as he tried to remove his pants while kissing her nonstop.  
Mallory, wanting to drive him crazy, pushed Halfborn away - einherjir's strength was the best part - and started to take off her own clothes, showing his slim body with each piece she took.  
Jeans, sneakers, socks... everything.  
Halfborn copied her by taking off his own clothes.  
When she was naked, she guided him to approach her.  
"We're going to be wild today," she said, blinking. “I want you to fuck me on the floor today.”  
Halfborn smiled.  
“You really are a pervert!”  
“You have no idea how much,” she said.  
The two went further into the living room.  
…  
Through the hole in the wall that the couple entered, Magnus entered the living room "many extra huge size" and saw Mallory and Halfborn having sex on the kilometer carpet in the room. She was sitting on his cock, jumping with pleasure, screaming like a porn actress, while Halfborn was lying, against the passage, with Mallory in front of him, moaning like a porn actor.  
Magnus saw Mallory naked again, with her big breasts jumping as she jumped on Halfborn's cock.  
Magnus loved to see that. She was a really hot by doing that. He was trombling hard in his pants while watching them from behind a brick.  
Mallory, at a glance, looked in the direction and noticed Magnus there, looking at her.  
Discreetly, she told him to walk away. She didn't want Halfborn to see their friend there.  
Apparently, she didn't want to have sex with him right now.  
But, Magnus was stubborn and persistent. And with his Vanir power, irresistible.  
Then, determined to have sex with her, he came out of hiding, appearing fully at her sight.  
Mallory's eyes widened. His body - which was another bonus that any einherjir had, and Mallory loved seeing that broad, six pack chest - was a magnet for women.  
His girlfriend - and lovers - liked to have sex with him for this - and because he was very good in bed.  
Mallory liked her own mouth by watching his body, and Magnus knew that very well.  
While hugging Halfborn, who stood up, who seemed not to notice his girlfriend's behavior, Mallory used a hand to send Magnus away.  
Realizing he had to try harder, he pulled his cock out of his pants.  
Mallory saw the big, hard member pulsing in his hand.  
This time, Mallory was left without a reaction.  
Magnus then pointed up, and walked toward the coffee table - more like a building – and started climbing one of it’s legs, and disappeared up there fast.  
…  
Mallory followed everything with her eyes.  
She wanted to go up there and send Magnus away, but Halfborn still had the energy for sex.  
And from the fucking, Mallory realized it was going to take a while, a long while.  
But, a woman had her tricks.  
She then pushed Halfborn on the floor and jumped harder on his cock.  
…   
The sex was good, and she made sure he used up all his energies.  
Having sex on the floor was delicious, and Mallory used several tricks to get Halfborn to sleep right there, with low energy from their wild fucking.  
Putting on her lingerie again, she ran to one of the legs of the coffee table and, using her einherjir reflexes, started climbing up the table, determined to give Magnus a piece of her mind.  
…  
Above, in the middle of empty arenas-like dishes, with truck-sized cups on top, she found Magnus, lying down, shirtless and with his cock out, touching him slowly, while admiring the incredibly high ceiling above.  
Magnus looked at her slowly.  
"It took a while, hottie, but knowing you, I knew it would be a long wait" said Magnus, smiling. “Was the sex good?”  
“What were you thinking?” Mallory asked irritated. “Halfborn could saw you there!”  
"But he didn't," he said, massaging his cock, erect and ready. “But I saw you. And I saw you jumping on him with that sensual body of yours, with that hot voice moaning louder and louder. I masturbated while listened to you both. Look.” He pointed to a stain at the giant cup, and she knew it was Magnus’ semen.  
Mallory wanted to be irritated, but she couldn't.  
Magnus was able to distract her with ease like that, almost naked, touching his hard erection, wanting sex with her.  
“Then I ask again: was the sex good?”  
Mallory, now smiling, moved away from the edge.  
"It was," she said, walking over to Magnus, who sat while watching that half-naked hottie approaching. “And I thought I could have a better one now.”  
Magnus smiled as Mallory bent down, leaning her body against his, and started kissing him heartily.  
The two embraced while they kissed intensely. Magnus, feeling the big tits against his body, ran his hands over her back as she stroked his strong arms.  
Mallory noticed that Halfborn was down there, sleeping, and she was on top of the coffee table, kissing her lover with desire.  
This brought it up in a new way. She is about to have sex with that sensual blond, but never with Halfborn so close to her.  
It was different now. Halfborn could wake up and look for her, and it would be a mess if he found Magnus there, fucking her.  
But that concern was replaced by increasing lust as she felt Magnus palpating her breasts inside her bra.  
Wasting no time, Mallory took Magnus's erection and began to massage it.  
Magnus then put his hands on her back, wanting to suck her breasts.  
She then started trying to remove her panties, who let it slip down her legs and throw it on the floor next to them.  
Mallory then stopped kissing him and went to his cock by taking his pants down, with his underwear still around his waist, getting a blowjob from him.  
Magnus groaned:  
“Fuck! Yeah! Swallow it all, delicious!”  
Mallory willingly continued the blowjob. She wanted to make him come at once, but Magnus had impressive resistance. He really wanted a long sex with her.  
But Mallory had her tricks, and she was going to make him come at once, and soon.  
She then started to speed up the blowjob, making sucking sounds, with Magnus moaning incessantly. Liking that a lot.  
Magnus moaned nonstop, enjoying the feel of her mouth on his dick, sucking on and on.  
If that pervert wanted it, Mallory wanted it soon.  
Mallory continued to suck faster and faster, making Magnus moan faster and harder.  
“Take it, slut!” said Magnus between groans.  
Suddenly, Magnus came in her mouth. Mallory felt his hot semen completely flood her mouth.  
Mallory had to admit that he fucking liked it.  
She sucked everything that his cock released, sucking everything to keep from dripping on the floor.  
She felt that the semen had been cleaned, and she stood up, seeing Magnus lying there, smiling at her.  
“Fuck, that was good.”  
Mallory smiled, and licked her lips, collecting more semen around her mouth. She wanted to clean up all the evidence.  
"I enjoyed that too," she said, standing up. “But now you need to go.” She then put her panties back on.  
Mallory went to the edge of the table to see Halfborn, but she felt something against her back, falling to the floor with a weak sound.  
Looking at that, he discovered that it was the pants that Magnus wore.  
Mallory looked at Magnus, and received his underwear in the face. She grabbed it and smelled of sweat and fresh semen - masturbation - and felt a twinge of lust growing again now.  
Taking it off her face, throwing it on the floor, Mallory saw Magnus naked in that place, his erection growing fast again, teasing her with a finger.  
"I still have strength," he said. “Your mouth was good, but I want a hot ass eating my dick now.”  
Mallory found this impressive. Magnus was a pervert, but he was a talented pervert. He was able to harden in less than five minutes, ready for more sex.  
And she thought that muscular body was supposed to impress the most.  
Mallory found herself touching the panties she wore, wanting to have that thick, hard cock inside her again.  
Surrendering, she took off her panties and tossed Magnus, right in the face.  
Magnus sniffed her wet panties and tossed that to the floor, seeing that hot girl on top of him, positioning herself.  
“Are you strong?” she asked, provocatively.  
“For a hot girl like you, I run a marathon.”  
“Then take it, man-whore!”  
Mallory, without foreplay, sat on top of his cock, filling her vagina completely.  
Mallory moaned at the feel of his cock inside her again, a moan of pure pleasure.  
Magnus grabbed her waist, and the sexual rhythm started.  
Mallory jumped on his erection, feeling the difference between Halfborn and Magnus in sex. Halfborn was big, but he was more passive in sex. Magnus was more aggressive and energetic, who liked sex with full lust.  
As now, naked, on top of that giant table, receiving Mallory's hot vagina with desire and vigor, moaning even with Halfborn down there just now, Magnus was losing his mind.  
Mallory couldn't control herself. She had wanted wild sex forever, and he wanted more and more. Now, she won two hunks to make her mad with sex.  
Mallory pressed against Magnus's strong chest, seeing that muscular body as she jumped, and enjoying having sex with him.  
Magnus, lying down, saw Mallory's nice slim body, her loose hair, her big breasts swaying with every fuck she gave him, pressing on his body, pushing him down again and again.  
Magnus was glad to have that redhead hottie addicted to his dick. Even with her boyfriend there, she never stopped having sex with him.  
Even with the danger of being caught there.  
Mallory stuck out her tongue, dripping saliva over his chest and six pack, feeling his body wet.  
“Oops…” she moaned, smiling, tongue out. “Let me clean...”  
She then spread spit on her body, then licked it soon after, and Magnus liked feeling that.  
She was more horny than he thought.  
Magnus licked the fingers of both of her hands and pressed on her nipples. Mallory released his body and took his hands, pressing against her breasts and taking it, licking his fingers.  
Mallory, without stopping jumping, sucked on his fingers.  
“That’ it! Go! It's… fucking hot!” Magnus groaned, feeling her tongue on his fingers, her wet pussy tight around his cock.  
“Yummy... hunk!” Mallory moaned, placing his hands on the bed, lying on top of him. “Pervert addicted to sex… you fucking muscular man-whore!”  
Magnus smiled the way she liked it, and she kissed him.  
Mallory kept bouncing her ass on his erection, kissing him as she felt his arms tighten around her.  
Magnus felt his climax coming. He wanted to come.  
“Hottie…” he said, stopping kissing her. “Do you want my hot milk?”  
“I want!” Mallory moaned, liking it and getting up. “Flood everything! Feed me with cum!”  
Magnus groaned at that, now squeezing her breasts, and suddenly released everything inside her.  
Mallory allowed herself to come, too.  
The two felt the sexual ecstasy together, feeling their semen dripping onto the wooden floor, their bodies breathing slowly.  
Suddenly, Halfborn started to scream below.  
…  
“Mallory?” he asked, on the floor of the room, looking at the giant table. “Are you there?”  
“Yes, love!” she said, from the coffee table.  
“Why did you leave? Are we going to have sex again?”  
“Let's go! I just prepared a surprise for you!”  
Halfborn found it strange. She was having fun fucking on the floor down here - and he was confused by her going up there.  
But there he was, naked in the giant castle, watching the table there, like a mountain, wondering what Mallory wanted.  
Suddenly, he climbed one leg, as if he were climbing a huge steep wall - his fingers were so strong that they penetrated the hard wood like pickaxes.  
When he reached the top, he saw Mallory, naked, smiling at him, one hand on her waist and the other on her breast.  
Halfborn liked to see his girlfriend naked. He smiled at the view.  
“What were you doing there?”  
"Fucking my lover," she said.  
Halfborn was startled by this, and saw her blink.  
Realizing the joke, Halfborn stood up, saying:  
“Oh yeah? Where's the fucker?”  
"We fucked here, but you came and he's hiding," said Mallory.  
Halfborn, jokingly, saw behind the things there - cup, plates, salt shakers, napkin holders (all giantic), smiling as he ran.  
"Well, he's gone," he said, turning around, an erection now growing hard. “Want a better one than this bastard?”  
“Is it a competition?” Mallory asked, lying on the floor, pointing her vagina at him.  
“Can be!”  
“So come to win, hot guy!” she got on doggy position and pointed her ass at him. It was wet, and he thought she masturbated thinking about him. “Come and prove you're an alpha male!”  
Halfborn, ready for more, got on his knees and pulled her ass to his cock, getting inside.  
Mallory then started to moan loudly.  
…  
Magnus was at the entrance he used, shirtless, against the giant stone, breathing in the hiding place, tired from the rush he had.  
He got away with it, and it was close.  
"Fuck, that was close," Magnus said in a whisper.  
Before Mallory "confirmed" that he was cheating Halfborn fucking him, Mallory told him to hide behind the napkins after they got off the floor and she threw the clothes at him.  
“Mallory?” he asked, downstairs. “Are you there?”  
“Yes, love!” she said.  
“Why did you leave? Are we going to have sex?”  
“Let's go! I just prepared a surprise for you!”  
From behind, he pulled on his underwear and pants, and Jack flew into his hand, and overheard her boyfriend saying:  
“What were you doing there?”  
"Fucking my lover," she said.  
Magnus was startled. She said it bluntly.  
Peeping at her from behind the napkins (which looked like huge walls) and he saw her blink.  
Magnus smiled, realizing the joke, and saw Halfborn walking around, saying:  
“Oh yeah? Where's the crook?”  
Magnus realized that Halfborn didn't know that she "really" fucked her lover there, but Mallory said it as a fetish joke.  
He smiled. She really knew how to hide her perverted side.  
Just like him.  
"We fucked here, but you came and he's hiding," said Mallory.  
Magnus smiled at that. It was true. All that.  
He even got hard again when he remembered the sex they had so far.  
Halfborn, obviously without knowing anything, searched behind the things there - cup, plates, salt shakers, (luckily everything is overly giant).  
When she noticed him going for the napkins, he slowly went to hide behind a plate farther away, and noticed Halfborn getting there, looking around without looking behind the plate, and leaving.  
In the meantime, Magnus prepared his sword to get out of there.  
"Well, he's gone," he said, a little away from him. “Want a better one than this bastard?”  
“Is it a competition?” asked Mallory.  
“Can be!”  
“So come win, hot guy!” Magnus thought it was sexually nice. “Come and prove you're an alpha male!”  
Magnus couldn't resist not seeing, so he went out and spied the couple again, seeing Halfborn, ready for more, get on his knees and pulled her ass to his cock, getting into it bluntly.  
Mallory then started to moan.  
The two of them with their backs to Magnus.  
Seeing the opportunity, Magnus then ran to a corner, climbed down the giant table and left the castle.  
Now, outside, he smiled when he found himself almost caught fucking a friend of his - his friend's girlfriend.  
He was hard at it, and he was looking at the ridiculously giant building, wondering when he was going to have sex with Mallory again.  
Smiling, he put his shirt over his shoulder and walked through the forest, wanting to return to the Hotel.


	20. Double Blackmail

Chapter 20: Double Blackmail  
(Magnus was blackmailing Mallory for sex wherever and whenever he wanted. Tired of him having control, decided to follow him to another city, and found him with a girl - who was not his girlfriend.)  
…  
The game at Fenway stadium was good.  
Everyone was shouting, talking, drinking, having fun; everything that happened in any baseball game. That game was loud and full.  
Everyone was watching, and screaming with each strike.  
Mallory, on the other hand, was in the empty locker room, kissing Magnus greedily.  
The place was removed and closed off from the game, and she hoped that no one would have the idea of going there and catching two einherjir teenagers about to fuck there.  
After all, she was about to have sex with Magnus right there, and that was because he wanted to.  
And thinking he demanded it of her, half an hour ago.  
…  
It all started while Mallory arrived in the room after deadly battle training. It was the third time that she won.  
She wanted to celebrate, and was about to call Halfborn there to "celebrate victory".  
But, Magnus appeared at her door. He was smiling, scratching his head as he wore his usual military jacket and jeans.  
Apparently that ax was stronger than she thought.  
"Hi, Mallory," said Magnus, entering.  
"Hey, Magnus," she said, smiling. "Don't worry. At some point you will make it through a battle without dying."  
"Maybe. I expect. Glad you won."  
"Thanks!" she hugged him. "And I even know how to celebrate."  
"Sex with me?"  
Mallory laughed, and walked away.  
"Not yet, Magnus. I will go see my boyfriend."  
"Oh no, it will be sex with me," said Magnus confidently.  
Mallory was going to send him to Muspelheim right now. He spoke about their affair out loud. Lucky for them that no one was around.  
However, things changed when he showed a video on his phone. It was them having sex in her room - she remembered when it was, a week ago, when he returned from Midgard - and he threatened to send it to Halfblood if she did not agree to meet him at the Fenway stadium, in the recycling duct.  
With no way out, she accepted.  
Magnus then told her to go to the locker room in ten minutes and went down the recycling duct first.  
Mallory waited, and when the time came, she "recycled herself" and found herself in a baseball stadium.  
She then went to the men's locker room, as Magnus wanted.  
And there Mallory found Magnus, shirtless, with his penis out, wanting sex with her.  
…  
And so it happened.  
Magnus stopped kissing her and placed her against the wall, then lowered her pants and panties, then touched the head of his penis on her ass.  
"Can I fuck now?" Asked Magnus, in her ear.  
"Hurry up!" She replied sharply.  
Magnus smiled.  
"I love it when you get mad."  
And he shoved it all without ceremony.  
Mallory liked it, even though she was angry that she had been blackmailed into doing this. The boy had a wild lustfor her, and he loved to have sex with her whenever he could. Even having a girlfriend.  
She even understood that - she even had a lover, also young and with a girlfriend, who was fucking her now. - The partners could be far, but the lust is not.  
Magnus kept getting into her, moaning her name as he got harder. Mallory held the stall door to the side tightly, forcing herself not to groan his name.  
Magnus, without warning, changed positions and put it in her ass. It made her eyes widen in surprise.  
This time it went too far, she thought as he continued the rhythm on her ass. Mallory moaned his name accordingly, and Magnus liked it very much.  
It didn't take long for him to say:  
"I'll come!"  
Mallory said nothing.  
Magnus came on her ass, and Mallory knelt on the floor in pleasure as fresh cum dripped from Magnus' cock.  
Magnus put his pants back on.  
"See you next time, hottie."  
Mallory said nothing, just saw him come out of the bathroom like nothing happened.  
Ah, there will be a return, you hot pervert, she thought, as she put her clothes back on.  
With the place clean outside, she left and went back to Valhalla.  
…  
After that night, Mallory watched Magnus quietly eating his breakfast.  
The hall was full of einhergir, as usual, but even with the noise, Mallory was able to pay attention to Magnus.  
He laughed and had fun with Alex, carefree, just like everyone else. Mallory too.  
He must have something, she thought, determined to find something to blackmail him back.  
Blackmail her into sex was a low blow at her. Sexy and lustful, but low.  
While talking back and forth, Magnus said he was going to the beach in Boston with Alex for the first time. Everyone agreed and wished for fun to the couple.  
In that moment, she found something, and an idea formed in her mind.  
Knowing Magnus, she knew something was going to happen.  
…  
Days later, Mallory put her plan into practice.  
Knowing that Magnus was going to the beach with his girlfriend. Mallory pretended not to be interested, but memorized the day they were going.  
The day before, she excused herself because she "was not in the mood for killing" and that she was going to take the day off. Halfborn found it strange - because she was always willing to kill on the battlefield - but he accepted and left her room. After that, she followed Magnus and his girlfriend across Boston to the beach they were on now.  
The beach was full enough for her plan to work.  
Mallory was wearing a green bikini. She never wore a green bikini with Magnus before, so he wouldn't recognize her from a distance. Even more in the sea of people that were gathering around them.  
At least, that was what she expected.  
After searching for a while, she found Magnus on the beach.  
He was wearing a hat over his blond hair, orange pants and no shirt. Mallory had to control herself not to look too much at him. He could be a pervert, but did he needed to be a hot and sensual pervert?  
Mallory set up her chair (which she "borrowed" from a store) and stayed there, pretending to be relaxing in the sunlight, with a big hat covering her hair (which she also "borrowed").  
She watched Magnus go in the water, come back, pick up his girlfriend, kiss her, then go back to the sea, then to the beach. The water gleamed right on his physique, and it would be so exciting to show up and kiss him, then drag him into an empty room and let him stick his cock in her ass ...  
Control yourself! She censored herself. You're here to find some rotten dirt of him, not to fuck him ... at least not yet.  
Soon, a girl approached him, and Mallory recognized her as Samirah al-Abbas. She thought it strange that Valkyrie would be on the beach, even dressed like that.  
She wore a green bikini and panties (like Mallory), and her waist was wrapped in a green towel that must have been on her head. Mallory noticed that she had beautiful long hair, flying on her back in the wind. She approached Magnus discreetly.  
Mallory smiled. Something was going on.  
Soon, Alex came out of the water and went to greet Samirah, her half sister. The two said something, then Magnus lay on the towel while his girlfriend and friend walked away talking.  
His muscles were so beautiful against the light ... Stop thinking about it! But after the sex they had, it was difficult to concentrate with him nearby.  
As Mallory spied on him at the beach, he noticed that Alex was gone, and Samirah approached him while his girlfriend is away. She whispered something in his ear.  
Smiling, he got up and followed her away.  
Mallory smiled.  
It's now that I'll discover something!  
Determined, Mallory followed them.  
…  
Mallory followed Magnus and Samirah down the beach, hiding among the public, until they reached some large rocks, on the edge of the beach.  
There, a entrance to another realm was located. Mallory passed and, looking around, noticed that she's in Jotunheim.  
The last time she was there was when she fucked both Halfborn and Magnus at that castle. Their fucking was...  
Focus!  
Mallory then continues to follow them.  
Seeing that the location was hidden from the rest of the people, she took out her phone and put it in camcorder mode, and went on in silence.  
Mallory knew something was going to happen. She knew that.  
It took a while to find the two, and when he found them, he was too surprised to move.  
Mallory caught Magnus and Samirah kissing greedily. He was cheating on his girlfriend ... again. This time with her Valkyrie half-sister.  
You rampant bastard ... thought Mallory, finding it better than he thought. Even with the sister...  
Samirah was moaning as Magnus squeezed her ass and licked her neck. The scene was so good that even Mallory was getting wet.  
Her phone captured everything that was happening. Magnus was horny at the time. Samirah took his trunks and Magnus took her bra, then she lowered his trunks, and his penis jumped free and hard, and Magnus took off her bra, then lowered her panties and placed her against the stone wall.  
Soon, she started to get Magnus' cock in her vagina, and she moaned obscenities without any shame.  
After all, they are alone there.  
Now I got you, hunk, Mallory thought, smiling as her phone filmed Alex's boyfriend fucking Alex' sister.  
Now, just wait.  
…  
Days later, Magnus found himself in front of the Fenway stadium.  
He found it surprising that Mallory called him to that place. He thought she would be irritated by him blackmailed her into having sex with him in that locker room and not wanting sex for a while. He even thought about leaving her alone for a few days - since his girlfriend was at home now, and his desires were always satiated by her hot body.  
But that changed when Mallory approached him in the elevator, and sent him there later. Magnus asked why, but she just went out on some floor and disappeared from view.  
Now, in front of the empty stadium, in the middle of the afternoon, Magnus was watching the building, and that made him hard.  
He thought about the sex he had with her in that locker room, during a game, and he wanted to do it again now.  
He typed on the phone that arrived, and she replied:  
Get in. Now. And there will be a surprise for you.  
Magnus smiled as he thought about what that meant. Was she naked? Or wanting to give it to him again? Or in the shower? Or more anal sex?  
Curious, he entered the stadium and found the locker room.  
There, he found Mallory, dressed and arms crossed.  
"Hi, hottie," said Magnus, smiling and closing the door. "What do you want to talk to me?"  
"About that," she replied.  
A video of her number arrived on his phone, and Magnus opened it, curious.  
Then, he was surprised to see a video of himself fucking Samirah in the woods of Jotunheim. It happened yesterday afternoon, and it must have been a secret!  
"How…?" he started.  
"Before you say anything, I have a deal for you ..."  
Magnus was curious.  
"And what would it be?"  
Mallory smirked.  
"I think you will like it too ..."  
…  
In Valhalla, everyone ate and talked in the great hall.  
Halfblood, eating a large ham - with the pig in front of him - spoke while eating.  
"Today I was going to be training with trolls and lindworms, but Mallory didn't want to," he said to Thomas and Alex. "She said she wasn't in the mood. I remember several times that she wanted to fight anyway. Weird."  
"Magnus was weirder too," said Alex, eating a piece of meat with his hands. "I wanted to go to the beach with him again, like yesterday, but he said Annabeth wanted to talk to him. So suddenly."  
Thomas looked at them both.  
"Guys, you're putting horns on horses," he said. "I don't even know it exists or not, but that's paranoia anyway."  
Halfblood and Alex exchanged looks.  
"Trust me," said Thomas, smiling. "Magnus and Mallory would never do anything strange or abnormal with us."  
…  
"THAT! HUNK! DEEP!" Mallory shouted as Magnus put his cock in her.  
It was all fucking good. Magnus was shirtless, with his pants around his legs, holding Mallory's waist while she, doggystyle on the floor, shirtless and pants on her heels, moaned endlessly.  
With the stadium empty, description went to Muspelheim. And Magnus was really eager to satisfy her now.  
"Everything not to be exposed!" said Magnus. It was not a complaint, but the horny talking.  
"You started!" the same thing with her.  
"And you who continued."  
"Get deeper! Or your affair with that slutty Valkyrie on the jungle goes to your girlfriend!"  
Magnus moaned some more.  
"Blackmailer!"  
"Pervert!"  
The two looked at each other, then she stood up and started kissing him, with Magnus squeezing her breasts tightly.  
The sex continued on the floor of the locker room, in the middle of the clothes they took from each other, with Magnus's penis still penetrating Mallory's wet pussy.  
Without fear, he lay down, with Mallory now on top of him, and started jumping alone during sex.  
Lying down, Magnus saw that red hair on top of him, followed by a thin back and a hot ass, swallowing his cock every time he jumped.  
Magnus moaned heartily, enjoying it.  
It reminded him of when he went to see Freya, and his divine aunt showed him sexual videos with all his lovers.  
This made him stick harder. Mallory felt it, and looked at the ceiling with pure stasis.  
That fuck was incredible. And she wanted it to continue all afternoon.  
Magnus hugged her waist with a hug, and she took his hands and placed it on her breasts, which Magnus squeezed willingly.  
The two moaned like sex freaks, their bodies kept hitting each other, making popping sounds throughout the locker room.  
The two clung together, then kissed, moaning at the physical pleasure they felt.  
While they had sex, the climax came with everything.  
The two of them had groaned, looking up, as fresh semen poured from their bodies, with the hot pleasure sated.  
They both breathed, enjoying the hot sex they had.  
…  
As soon as Mallory got dressed, Magnus remained on the floor, looking at her, who said:  
"That was awesome!"  
"Fuck yeah," agreed Magnus.  
Mallory turned, seeing that muscular blonde smiling at her, getting up slowly.  
"Well, since we fucked, you can delete that video ..." Magnus wanted her phone, but Mallory took her knives, and pointed one at him.  
"Hottie, I'll have some more fun with this later."  
Magnus didn't even bother with the knives (he could revive in Valhalla, unless she took his body there after stabbing him), but he was worried about the video. Magnus remembered yesterday with Samirah. It was fast, but they were both crazy about the quick fuck. If someone saw that ...  
"Hey! Not fair!" said Magnus, surprised. "I fucked you!"  
"And it was great. But when I feel bored, I can have something nice to see" she started out of the locker room, watching Magnus standing there. "I promise I won't show you ... if you fuck me again."  
Magnus found the request sexually good, even in that strange shape.  
"When?"  
Mallory smiled.  
"I'll let you know. See ya!"  
And left the locker room.  
Looking at his own dick, Magnus saw that it was hard. He laughed a little at that, got dressed, and left the locker room.  
On the street, he thought about when that hot Scottish woman was going to ask him to have more sex.  
Probably it will be very soon.


	21. Two Lovers in the Asylum

Chapter 16: Two Lovers in the Asylum  
(Wanting sex with Magnus again, Mallory called him to an abandoned hospital in the middle of a forest, wanting to make a screaming fetish while having sex, with no one to listen, and Magnus, wanting to delete the video, accepted)  
…  
Mallory smiled at the plan she had.  
She wanted to fuck Magnus again. Now more than ever.  
In her room, Mallory saw the video she had of Magnus and Samirah, watching the two of them fucking in that Jotunheim forest willingly a few days back.  
They both groaned, and Mallory smiled when she saw him like this. He looked so much like a porn actor then as he did while he fucked her in that gymnasium.  
Now, watching in her bed, naked, masturbating, enjoying watching th video of her blonde Vanir lover fucking the horny Valkyrie in the middle of the Jotunheim forest.  
"Alex is a lucky girl," groaned Mallory. “Samirah too… even me…”  
She now thought of the times that they had sex, the best was in that very bed, that they changed to the shower when Halfborn got there.  
She didn't know how long it was, she just knew it was fucking good.  
And so, she remembered a few days ago: when the two of them fucked at Fenway Stadium, where they marked the locker room with wild sex. Magnus blackmailed her to have sex with him, and Mallory returned the same coin blackmailing him for sex in the same place later, with the video with Samirah Mallory’s watching now.  
She saw Samirah moaning as Magnus penetrated her over and over, and he took her face to kiss her with fiery passion. The two kissed each other with such intensity that it made it clear that Samirah also had sex with him like Mallory.  
Sometimes. And every time counted hard.  
Mallory didn't even know how her lust got out of hand around him. She just wanted to know about sex when around him, and he couldn't even resist her too. Magnus had sex like a pornographic actor in Pornhub. (Valhalla also had wi-fi).  
While watching that video, Mallory thought of some sexual game to compensate for keeping him waiting for a lot of long days. Magnus wanted the video deleted, and she wanted hot, lustful and tasty sex for her to delete.  
She kept him waiting for several days until now.  
Now… where can it be? She thought, licking her lips as she felt lust at that video while masturbating.  
She moaned fearlessly now, loving to masturbate watching Magnus having sex.  
“Where can you fuck me, Magnus?” She wondered out loud.  
Mallory thought about her bed, then his bed, or Chase Space in Bostin. She wanted to scream and moan by jumping on his dick…  
"No, too many people," she said, thinking that even though the suites at the Hotel were soundproofed, or that Chase Space mansion was empty most of the week, there were still people looking for him in both places.  
Heldi, Halfborn, Thomas, Alex, Samirah, Amir. Both in Valhalla and Boston they looked for him.  
Too many people. She wanted a quiet and secluded place. No longer Fenway Stadium, but somewhere new.  
Somewhere like…  
Soon, she remembered a place she saw when she decided to explore Midgard once, in the middle of the forest, and smiled at the idea.  
That place was perfect.  
Magnus was going to be the pervert Mallory wanted him to be, and she really wanted to do that.  
Wasting no time, she got out of bed, got dressed, turned off her phone, and started looking for Magnus Chase.  
…  
Magnus was in his suite, dressed, looking bored to the ceiling, lying on his bed.  
No sex that day. That was why he was bored.  
Annabeth's next visit was still far away. Alex was on a mission to Nívadellir. Mallory was not in her room (he knocked a lot and received no one). Samirah was harvesting souls around the world. And Freya, he was not sure. She would probably be doing what Vanir goddesses do.  
That is, no one for sex now.  
He was even considering masturbating when he heard a knock on his door.  
Getting up, Magnus went to the door and opened it, receiving a hug from Mallory pushing him inside, then locking the door again.  
“Mallory?” He asked.  
"Meet me tomorrow," groaned Mallory, kissing Magnus warmly afterwards.  
Magnus liked that. His cock hardened with surprise. He wanted sex, now. He kissed her lustfully too.  
But, Mallory stopped him from taking off her shirt.  
“Not here. Not now” she said, rubbing her hand on his pants, feeling his hard cock there. “I want wild sex, with screams and hard lust fucking. And I know where we can do that.”  
Magnus was enjoying the idea.  
“Where?”  
Mallory smiled.  
“Follow me tomorrow, and you will have a surprise.”  
With that, Mallory left Magnus' suite, leaving him hard and excited and curious at the same time.  
…  
The next morning, Magnus and Mallory were outside the abandoned hospital.  
The place was a horror movie location for sure.  
Broken windows, padlocked doors, a closed yard and parking lot empty and dirty, dirty pale walls, graffiti scattered and, with the sun behind the hill, gloomy.  
After all, it’s early morning there.  
And to think that something like this was in the middle of nowhere. Hills and mountains around and away, as well as a dense and dark forest, surrounded the closed asylum.  
Yep, a horror movie scenario for horror fans.  
"It's here," said Mallory. “Cool, huh?”  
"As fuck," said Magnus, looking everywhere. “How did you found that out?”  
“A nest of lindworms was here. Valhalla sent me here to kill everything reptilian and giant. And I did it,” said Mallory, who smiled at him. “A lot of bad things happened before you arrived. Lucky me I managed to kill those beasts. Now this place is abandoned, like Outlast or American Horror Story season 2!”  
Magnus looked surprised. She knew of those too.  
"Man, that’s badass!" said Magnus, both of her story and looking at her clothes.  
Mallory was wearing leggings pants, a light white shirt, with her sports bra underneath. Magnus could see it through the holes in her arms, as well as her back. She was dressed for gym now.  
Magnus was then wearing light green shorts, a black sleeveless shirt and running shoes. He had a backpack on his back, as Mallory too.  
What they bought from Boston was still there. Magnus couldn't wait to use it.  
Mallory requested it earlier, when she woke him up earlier to go there, in the middle of Ohio, in those dense woods.  
Magnus didn’t complained. His lust for sex woke him faster.  
Now, both of them were there, ready for a good fuck.  
“Ready, tasty?” Mallory asked, taking the precarious lock off the chains and opening the door, pushing them with her Einherjar strength. “Want to play doctor?”  
"Sure, fucking hottie," said Magnus, following her inside. “Time for surgery.”  
The two then entered the building.  
…  
Inside, Magnus saw what was around him.  
The whole place was shattered and abandoned, not to mention destroyed and deserted.  
Everything there seemed like a scarier horror movie set now, all that was missing was a monster or masked lunatic to jump and attack the two now.  
Magnus wasn’t afraid. So as Mallory. As two demigods and Einherjar, such a monster or psychopath was better off running from them to survive.  
But when he saw Mallory walking in front of him, and her secy ass shaking and wiggling as she walked, those thoughts were replaced for burning lust.  
He was ready for sex, and he wanted this hottie to fuck until she couldn't sit down again. That place was far from everything, meaning to let themselves go as he wanted.  
No control. No restrains. Only good fucking.  
Magnus smiled just thinking about it.  
The two continued, with Magnus ready to fuck his lover in that decrepit spot.  
As they walked up the steps of a staircase, Magnus called to Mallory, who looked down at him.  
When she did it, Magnus took off his sweaty shirt, exposing his body to her, who smiled horny.  
"We're almost there, sexy," she said, going higher and teasing with her ass, bending down on purpose, for him to follow. “Hold on a little longer.”  
“Difficult with a secy redhead teasing me” he put his shirt on his shoulder and went after her.  
Mallory then stood by a closed door.  
“Look at our room.”  
She pushed open the door, and Magnus was surprised.  
The place looked like a complete and clean hospital room. There was a stretcher, a hospital bed, a computer off, test tubes, windows closed with curtains, and the floor was the cleanest by far.  
A completely new different room.  
Everything there looked like any hospital room that had been working. It was quite different from the rest of the building.  
"Fuck," he said, entering.  
As he saw everything impressed, he heard a loud noise.  
It was Mallory, who closed the door, smiling at him.  
"Get dressed," she said. “And let's go to our operation.”  
She took off her white shirt, exposing her sexy tummy that Magnus was hard to see. He took off his backpack and opened it on the floor.  
While Mallory put on her costume for sex, Magnus put his lab coat on his shirtless chest, hiding his green shorts up to his leg, and put on his square glasses.  
He looked like a doctor now.  
Looking at Mallory again, he saw her as he wanted: with a sexy nurse's uniform, with her sexy breasts covered by the sports bra appearing in the V shape of the outfit, buttoned up to the belly, with her face smiling sensually, without the black leggings pants under the coat, but rather long socks, his thin figure looked sexy in that outfit.  
And as agreed, they are now "Doctor Sexy and Sexual Nurse".  
Magnus got hard for it, and his erection was hidden by his lab coat.  
"Doctor Sexy," Mallory said, in his sexy, luscious voice. “Since the hospital is empty, can we start our ... secret operation?”  
Mallory was going to touch her chest, appearing in a V in her lab coat, but Magnus stopped her.  
"Sexual Nurse," he said, smiling sensually. “We can not. My wife may be suspicious ...”  
"She won't find out, Sexy," Mallory said, running a hand into his lab coat, feeling his chest. “If we go fast, she won't notice ...”  
“But …”  
“I thought we had a thing when we fucked in the X-ray” she started to open the coat, enjoying seeing his strong chest appearing little by little. She stopped over the six-pack. “You said I have the best ass your dick has ever been stuck in.”  
Magnus smiled at that, he was getting into the real joke now.  
"I was crazy with lust for your hot ass," moaned Magnus, feeling Mallory squeeze his nipple. “Those huge globes are spectacular.”  
“You can have my ass again ...” Mallory started buttoning down, exposing his body more by more. “I want it so much, Doctor ... Come on ... Be my hot in bed guy again.”  
With her moaning like that, how could anyone say "no"?  
Magnus then took her waist. Mallory smiled at that as he felt the embrace holding her close to him.  
"Just one more time," he said. “It's the last”  
"Well, I not believe it," she said, opening his coat once and for all. “You say that all the time.”  
Mallory then ran his hands over his body, feeling every muscle inside, while Magnus took her by the waist and kissed her without fear.  
He moaned like a freak he was, running his hands over her uniform until he touched her ass hard.  
The two kissed madly in that room, moaning loudly and without fear. Since they were away from the world, they could be tared as they liked.  
Mallory wanted more, so she slid the lab coat off Magnus's big shoulders, falling to the floor in a white puddle.  
Seeing her shirtless lover right there, showing off all his physique to her, made her go crazy, smiling with lust.  
She kissed him again, this time with her tongue willingly entering his mouth, drooling on his lips. Magnus grabbed her ass again, feeling that sensual wonder with his hands, squeezing with desire.  
Magnus then felt Mallory slowly push him onto the bed, thinking that she wanted to blow him.  
Not this time!  
Before Mallory pushed him away, Magnus turned her over and fell back on the bed, momentarily scaring her.  
As she fell, with her hair flying across the pillow, she saw Magnus crawling on top of her.  
"I'll do it first," he said, slowly opening her uniform, exposing her bra over and over, until her tummy appeared. Magnus loved her slim waist. “Do you want it or not, pervert bitch?”  
The momentary fear was replaced by lust, who smiled and showed his tongue.  
“Make yourself at home, sexy man whore!”  
Magnus smiled, and opened her uniform completely.  
Mallory was fucking sexy. With her big tits stuck in her black bra, with her slim, hot models belly underneath. The black panties were wet with lust, and she was taking a deep breath and smiling.  
Without warning, Magnus took the bra with one hand and pulled it up, exposing her big breasts right there.  
So Magnus released her and began to lick her breasts.  
Mallory started to scratch his hair, moaning as his lover licked and bit her nipples while squeezing her breasts. It was getting hotter and hotter. Playing doctor was getting better and better.  
While licking, Magnus licked her neck, her face, until she reached her mouth, kissing her hard again.  
The two embraced as they kissed, moaning in approval as Mallory stood up, with Magnus following her. Saliva dripped from their mouths, wetting Mallory's bra.  
She then took off her uniform, wearing a sports bra and panties, and hugged Magnus again.  
Magnus took her clothes and threw them on the floor.  
"My turn," she moaned.  
Mallory pushed him onto the bed, lying down, while his lover went to his mouth, kissing him, and then began to lick his body, biting her nipples, licking his chest hard, licking his split abdomen, until he reached the shorts of him, with his erection wanting to leave.  
After taking off his shorts and underwear, his cock jumped out hard.  
“Delicious” she moaned, taking his cock hard. Magnus groaned. “What a man!”  
“You secy tigress!” said Magnus, stretching out on the bed. “Do what my wife can't do!”  
“With pleasure, Doctor Sexy” and began her blowjob.  
Magnus groaned in approval as Mallory did a blowjob, licking and sucking everything his dick released. It was fucking good.  
Magnus watched the ceiling, his body full of pleasure, with Mallory continuing his blowjob.  
Mallory continued to suck his cock, enjoying sucking his boyfriend in that place, who moaned like a pervert he was. As she was.  
While she was doing her blowjob, sucking hard, Mallory felt her pussy wet more and more, with the growing desire to have it inside her.  
Her panties got wet with it even more.  
Magnus then groaned willingly.  
“I'll come, Sexual Nurse!”  
"Give me everything, Doctor Sexy," she moaned, licking her lips. “I want everything in my mouth!”  
Magnus felt her tongue and mouth driving him crazy, to the point of him ...  
“I came!”  
Magnus let go of everything, and Mallory sucked it up willingly. She sucked everything his cock released, making Magnus moan loudly with pleasure at that.  
Mallory felt the biggest lust for it.  
After sucking everything, she took off her sports bra, with Magnus hugging her while licking her big tits, and a hand started to lower her panties.  
Mallory helped him out of his own underwear.  
Completely naked, she hugged her lover and kissed her deeply.  
While they were kissing, Magnus got out of bed, with Mallory following him, and he said:  
“Stay on doggystyle ... I want my nurse whore on doggystyle!”  
Mallory, filled with ecstasy by Magnus, obeyed and stood on doggystyle on the bed.  
Magnus climbed on the bed, kneeling while squeezing her hottie ass, and took his cock to tease her by touching his head on her wet pussy.  
“Do you want this?” asked Magnus provocatively, smiling when he saw his lover moan with pleasure as he did this.  
"Yes, Doctor Secy," she moaned, looking at him over her shoulder. “Do what my husband doesn't do. Make me moan with pleasure!”  
"Your husband has a small dick," said Magnus, slowly rubbing the head of his dick into her dripping vagina. Mallory groaned at that. “And you come to the real man to satisfy you, you fucking bitch… You fucking hottie bitch…”  
"So enjoy this hot ass, male man," groaned Mallory, too loudly. “I want to have pleasure for yesterday, fucking sexual! Do what you don't do with your wife!”  
Magnus smiled at that.  
“Do you want a bigger one than your husband?” he asked, licking her ear.  
"You are much better," she moaned, and it was true. “Come on, pumped athlete, I want pleasure now!”  
Magnus smiled at that.  
“With pleasure, bitch.”  
Smiling, Magnus stuffed his whole cock inside her, making her moan loudly.  
The wild sex started.  
Mallory's eyes widened as Magnus entered the sexual rhythm again.  
They were both fucking hard on the bed that Mallory screamed with pleasure. Mallory couldn't help but moan like a bitch in heat that she was now.  
Magnus continued to go after her without fatigue, going at the pace she liked so much. Magnus looked in a mirror, seeing himself getting into Mallory, and smiled like a freak at that. He moaned and screamed like an uncontrolled hustler for sex, screamed while he enjoyed it all.  
Mallory, moaning with pleasure, saw in the mirror almost intact on the wall that pumped athlete on his knees, getting on her, who was on doggystyle before him. Her breasts swayed with the force of penetrations, taking addictive pleasure from it.  
Magnus, looking in the mirror, and began to flex the muscles in his arms. Mallory moaned even more at that.  
“I love it!”  
“Then you'll love it” Magnus took his penis from her vagina and put it on her ass.  
Mallory moaned louder. Magnus was having anal sex with her, and he was delighted to feel her ass burning with pleasure with that horny horse getting on without fatigue.  
Mallory moaned willingly, just like Magnus getting into her. Her ass was being crushed by his strong hands, which spanked her with spankings, while her anus was widened by his huge cock. Magnus liked to feel it, letting go more and more.  
“HORNY BASTARD!” she moaned, screaming. “MY HUSBAND DOES NOT ANAL!”  
“I AM WELL BETTER THAN YOUR HUSBAND!” Magnus screamed, smiling to the mirror. “I'M BETTER THAT THAT FIVE CENTIMETERS FUCKER!”  
“YOURS HAS FORTY!” Mallory already has his tongue out. “FORTY DELICIOUS INTO MY ASS! YOU HAVE A LOT OF WOMEN WANTING YOUR DICK, MAN WHORE?!  
“YOUR VAGINA AND ASS ARE GOOD FOR FUCK! MY DICK LOVED IT! I WAS ADDICTED!”  
“TASTY TASTY FUCK!”  
“SENSUAL FUCKING BITCH!”  
Mallory liked to feel that. Magnus was really full of fire. Mallory was burning for sexual pleasure, and he wanted more and more.  
She, without resisting, said:  
“ENJOY INSIDE! I WANT A HOSE JET INSIDE MY ASS!”  
Magnus, smiling at her in the mirror, got in harder. Mallory kneaded the blankets tightly, feeling waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her breasts swayed with the movement. The ass was sensitive with spanking, and Magnus continued until he groaned in satisfaction.  
Mallory felt his strong spray inside her ass. She looked at herself in the mirror, with her tongue out, dirty face, admiring Magnus's body, who was looking up, breathing relieved.  
Magnus got out of her ass. Mallory laid his head on the bed.  
She had never felt so much pleasure before, and he was hooked deliciously.  
Magnus then relaxed on the bed, satisfied and smiling at the sex the two of them had.  
…  
Magnus dressed in satisfaction while Mallory, dizzy with pleasure, put on her panties. Magnus saw his semen on her ass and vagina, still fresh, still dripping.  
"We need to fuck like that more often," he said, smiling as he put his clothes on. - It was fucking awesome.  
Magnus saw Mallory put on his sports bra, and picked up his pants on the floor.  
"I went crazy with your cock digging my ass," she said, smiling as she hugged her blonde lover and kissed him. “My "husband" doesn't get what you do.”  
“And my "wife" can't even handle the stride like you.”  
The two kissed, and ended with her saying:  
“Let's go now. If that shit was a "horror movie" then we're fucked up here. You know, who has sex dies? I want to go back to Valhalla.”  
“So let's go.”  
As Mallory left, Magnus looked around the room again. That bed was messy, with fresh semen stains there.  
The sex they had in that bed was awesome. And it was hard just to remember.  
It was half an hour ago, and it was one of the best sex sessions he ever had.  
Smiling, he left the room.  
“Mallory? Someone?” Magnus called, seeing the place empty. Mallory was gone.  
He started to tense when Mallory hugged him from behind, startling Magnus.  
“FUCK!” he shouted.  
"I couldn't help myself," she said, laughing. “Needed” Magnus realized that she was filming, and took a selfie and kissed his cheek.  
Magnus smiled at that.  
"And it reminds me," she said, stopping filming and watching Magnus's video with Samirah. “I may be a whore, but I'm a whore of my word.”  
She then deleted the video.  
“No copies. No backup” she said.  
Magnus looked at her and kissed her on the mouth.  
“Thank you.”  
"Everything so you don't lose yourself from me," she said, hugging him with a bear hug. “Now let's go before any monsters appear.”  
So the two left the closed asylum, headed for the forest, near the entrance they used to go there.  
As they walked away, Magnus looked at the asylum again, wondering if he was going to come back there to loosen up sexually again.  
Not yet. Not now.


	22. Secret Recess

Chapter 22: Secret Recess  
(Magnus and Samirah have sex in the school gym)  
…  
Magnus was flying through the city with the help of his sword, Jack, approaching a building that Magnus knew well.  
The school where Samirah was studying.  
Magnus calculated the movement and landed on his feet, taking a deep breath.  
“So we're here”, Jack said.  
"Yes. We are," Magnus said, walking to the door.  
“And you will contact Samirah”, said the sword.  
“Yes.”  
“And will you persuade her to fuck you again?”  
Magnus opened the door and smiled.  
“I will.”  
…  
During an algebra class, Samirah was paying attention to the teacher's explanation.  
As she was writing the lesson in her notebook, she noticed that her friend, Amanda, had not taken her eyes off her cell phone.  
This was happening since she took him to Magnus' mansion for a quick visit - which ended with quick sex in the bathroom. "At bottom, Samirah believed that Amanda suspected at least what had happened, but she did not even seem to notice the ten-minute delay.  
Samirah remembered Magnus, in the way he'd seduced her to have sex with him again, and it was very good. She remembered his voice, his touch ... his penis slamming into her vagina...   
Soon, her sexual memories were cut by the cell phone, which vibrated.  
She activated and saw who sent a message to her.  
Speaking of the devil, she thought.  
It was Magnus.  
…  
Magnus was inside the gym, completely empty, with two bleachers and a single door.  
Entering the school was easy, and now he wanted the "show" with Samirah to begin.  
Hi, Samirah. He typed on his cell phone.  
She saw it and took a while to answer.  
I'm at school now. I can not talk.  
What a coincidence. Me too.  
Samirah stood a little unresponsive, so Magnus stepped forward.  
I'm in the gym now ... wanting IT a LOT.  
Magnus did not have to explain. IT was a codename for sex. She even needed IT a few times.  
Then she typed:  
Not now. I'm busy.  
But I want IT. You like IT too much.  
I can’t. Not now.  
Yes you can. Just "go in the bathroom" and you find me here.  
I'm in an important class now.  
And?  
Say that because you don’t study.  
I'm really looking forward to it! Please!  
Don’t insist!  
Magnus smiled. He likes it when Samirah plays difficult. It was part of the foreplay they had.  
“All right then. You asked for it.”  
Magnus took off his jacket and shirt, being shirtless, and then pulled out a selfie.  
Let's see if you resist me now, he thought.  
And sent the photo.  
“And now? You come?” It was the caption of the photo.  
…  
Samirah made a gasping sound, then pretended that she coughed a little.  
Magnus really played dirty now. He knows how Samirah loves his muscles. To touch them, to lick them, to suck ...  
Not! Not now! She policed herself.  
But it was no use. The sexual attraction she felt for Magnus was too enormous to contain. Her vagina began to get wet as memories of sex with Magnus began to flood her mind. In the falafel restaurant, in the room of the Valhalla Hotel, in that mansion, in the bathroom of his house.  
It was too strong to contain. Magnus overcame her good sense every time he was shirtless.  
Immediately, she stood up and raised her hand.  
“Mrs. Addams, can I go to the bathroom?”  
Mrs. Addams allowed, and Samirah left.  
…  
Samirah entered the gym.  
"Your muscles, really?" She shouted, not concerned about other students. The halls were empty now, until recess.  
"Why not, you like them, remember?" Magnus asked, smiling in a sexy way.  
“But I was in the classroom! Someone could have seen.”  
Magnus did not answer. He just looked at her, who was avoiding looking at his strong chest uncovered like that.  
"But at least you're here." So we can start, "he said.  
"But we can’t," Samirah said.  
"I thought you liked public places," said Magnus. "I remember some of our wild episodes ... even more in my bathroom ..."  
Samirah knew what Magnus was doing: trying to seduce her into sex again. She was in the mood for sex again, but at school, with students everywhere and close to the recess ... it could be risky.  
Even so, Magnus did not seem to care.  
"They were great, I admit," she said. "But what if someone comes in?"  
Magnus smirked, then he took his pendant and Jack became a sword again. He flew to the door and stood between the bars.  
“Done. The toughest lock in the world. They'll think it's locked and go away.”  
Samirah looked at Jack locking the door with itself, not saying a word, but Samirah knows that horny sword was loving this. She turned to Magnus.  
“Even so...”  
Magnus interrupted her with a kiss, then hugged her.  
Samirah tried to fight, but his kiss was so good that she lost the resistance and began to kiss him, without restraining her groans of pleasure. His body was warm. Magnus felt her butt, and Samirah let out a smile as she kissed him.  
Now she lost to lust. She needed to fuck Magnus, even for a while.  
Soon she pushed Magnus and began to walk to some mats near the benches, and every few steps she would take a part of the uniform and thew at the floor.  
"I've got ten minutes," she said as she took off her shirt and skirt, showing her sexy black lingerie. “Make it worth it.”  
Magnus smiled at his success. Samirah simply adored sex, so much so that her common sense was inhibited by libido and horny. She took one of the mats, pointing her butt at Magnus, who knew she had done it on purpose to excite him.  
Samirah dragged the mat to the middle of the court, then took off her bikini, freeing her breasts.  
Magnus took off his pants and underwear while Samirah took off her panties.  
"Come" Samirah said, laying on the mat. “I want your junior in me now!”  
Without further encouragement, Magnus walked over to her and thrust deep into her vagina.  
Samirah's mouth opened in pleasure, and he tried not to shout.  
Magnus started to squeeze faster as Samirah, lying down, hugged his back. Her breasts swayed as Magnus started, it was a maddening rush.  
Samirah groaned low, then her voice began to grow a little louder, moaning:  
“That! Go! Get deeper inside me!”  
Magnus obeyed, saying:  
"I knew you couldn’t resist me."  
After a lot of thrusting, Samirah then shoved him, and said:  
“Lies down! I want to fuck you by top! I’m in charge now””  
“With pleasure, my horny Valkyrie”.  
Magnus obeyed, and Samirah sat on top of him.  
Without warning, she thrust his cock into her vagina without ceremony.  
As she jumped, she said,  
“Oh, fuck! What a cock! With strengu! You Hot Vanir!”  
“You Valkyrie Bitch! You fucking hottie!” Magnus said, squeezing her breasts with his hands hard.  
Samirah moaned a little more.  
“Oh, Magnus! I can’t resist you, my favorite sexual model!”  
"You're so fucking hot! Amir is a lucky man!”  
"And you're my Sexual Vanir lover. Hit me hard!”  
“Yes ma'am!”  
The two continued with the frantic rhythm, jumping, slaps echoing everywhere, Samirah looking at the roof, her tongue out, eyes wide, sensing Magnus’ cock inside her again.  
She looked down, at Magnus’ strong body, and ran her hands on his muscles. Magnus corresponded by tighting her nipples, which made her moan more.  
Minutes passed, and Samirah continued her pace. She really wanted his semen, and this continued until Magnus said:  
“I'm going to cum!”  
“Cum in my mouth! I don’t want to leave evidence!”  
“Then do this now!”  
She left and began to suck, with Magnus getting closer to climax.  
“Ahhhhh!” Magnus moaned when his semen left his cock.  
Samirah sucked in everything, groaning as he swallowed. When she took her mouth out, a little left, and she took it with her finger and licked the rest.  
“We're done here" she said, standing up.  
Magnus was staring at the ceiling, completely satisfied.  
He looked at Samirah and saw her put the panties back on. Her vagina was still dripping from the sperm that was inside her while they fucked. It was too much.  
Magnus then watched her putting her clothes back in a hurry.  
"Okay, ten minutes," she said flatly. "I need to go back, and you must get out of here."  
"Without a good-bye kiss?" He joked.  
Samirah looked at him, her bra closed, and her belly, thin and sexy, exposed to Magnus above him. She simply grabbed his underwear and pants and threw at him, still lying on the mat.  
"Maybe later," she said, putting on her school shirt. "You know, when I'm not in class.”  
Magnus put on his underwear and pants again, then slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his shirt.  
At that moment, she approached the door, Jack is still there, locking the door.  
“Can I leave?” She asked.  
"What's the magic word?"  
“Please?”  
The sword groaned in disappointment.  
“Only that? I thought it would be "Oh, Magnus!", Or "Hit me hard, my Sexual Vanir lover!" Or "You're My Favorite Sex Model!" Or...”  
“Just open it!” She ordered.  
The sword flew out of the door, to Magnus’ hand.  
Before Samirah left, Magnus said:  
“Now I know.”  
Samirah turned with a curious expression.  
“Know what?”  
"Now I know what distracts you from algebra," he added.  
Samirah smirked, then left.  
When the door closed, Magnus looked at the sword.  
“And then? What do you think?”  
"If I had a dick, I would have enjoyed masturbating thinking abut that sexy Valkyrie several times," said the sword.  
Magnus smiled.  
“I already enjoyed that. A lot. Now let's get out of here.”  
Magnus put on his shirt and jacket again, then went to the door and checked the hallway. Jack returned to necklace form.  
Making sure it was empty, he left the same path that entered.  
…  
In a corner, hidden, a hooded person checked the phone.  
There, the person repeated a video just made now, of Magnus and Samirah fucking in the gym.  
The person smiled slowly.  
One more to the collection.


	23. I Can't Resist Him on the Ship

Chapter 23: I Can't Resist Him on the Ship  
(Samirah realizes that she falls sexually to Magnus, always thinking about sexual encounters with him more and more, to the point where she and Magnus needed to navigate Niffleheim on a mission, which resulted in wild sex on the Big Banana again)  
…  
Samirah could not resist Magnus. She was sure of that.  
She couldn't think of anything other than the muscular blonde who seduced her into sex from time to time fucking her.  
She shook her head, trying not to think about it anymore. But when she watched Magnus having coffee with Alex, kissing her from time to time like a normal teenage couple, she always remembered the sexual encounters she had with him.  
On his bed in the 19th floor suite, talking to Amir while giving him a blowjob. In Amir's restaurant stand, where they had sex against the counter until he appeared, in public where anyone could see them. In that old mansion, where two schoolmates of hers almost caught her fucking him naked on the bed. And after scaring them off using Jack, she fucked him again. And she even spied on Magnus fucking Alex in Space Chase, invisible and riding on her fog horse, masturbating like crazy.  
Even in the bathroom of his mansion, where her friend was waiting. If she heard the moans - even if discreet - she would discover her and lover with no shirt, pants down, putting his hard penis inside her, almost naked, inside his bathroom facing a mirror. Even in her school gym she fucked him.  
All risky encounters ... and sexually good. Samirah knew that. Her body always liked that. More and more.  
Her vagina got wet whenever she looked at him. His blond hair growing back, getting as long as the first time she met him, his intense gray eyes, his soft mouth smiling…  
His muscular and sensual body… his hot and wild tongue… his hard penis tearing her vagina in half…  
Samirah blinked hard now, trying to control himself. Those thoughts almost always haunted her. Whenever she stayed in Valhalla, or at home, or at school, even on missions to Odin, memories of her having sex with Magnus always came back again and again.  
However, a question cut her thoughts:  
“What do you like most?”  
Samirah saw Halfborn looking at her. She blinked in surprise.  
“What?”  
“I asked what sweet you like most.”  
She looked around, seeing everyone looking at her, even Magnus, with curiosity.  
“Chocolate.” she said quickly.  
“Oh me too!” said Alex, laughing. “Remember that tug of war, weeks ago? When those guys fell into the chocolate lake? I still do!”  
Everyone laughed, even Samirah. She remembered that too.  
She even saw Magnus kissing Alex in the bedroom, as he passed down the hall that time.  
His shirt was on the floor, and his back was covered in chocolate ... his body covered in chocolate ...  
If Magnus kissed me dirty like that. Soiled me with chocolate and vanilla ... hot from his dick ... jumping on it ... I would love that ...  
Samirah blinked again, pushing that thought out of her mind again.  
She ate her food more, wanting to get away from Magnus as soon as possible.  
She needed it badly. Urgent!  
…  
Before Samirah went flying on his flying horse, wanting to return to Midgard to see Amir all day again, she heard Magnus calling her:  
“Samirah!”  
She turned, seeing the blond einherjir before her.  
“Magnus? What's it?”  
"Helgi called us to his office," said Magnus, approaching her after running.” He said it was important.”  
Samirah turned completely to him.  
“Did he say what it was?”  
“Just told us to go there now.”  
With no way out now, Samirah followed Magnus to Helgi's office.  
…  
Samirah knew why she was there, but at the same time she didn't even want to be there.  
After all, she was on the Big Banana, with Magnus driving the giant ship with his mind (it’s funny how that giant ship can be a handkerchief in Magnus’ pocket), wondering where Ngalfar was, and they were both going to Niffleheim, technically where the Ship of Nails was.  
The place was quite large - enough to be considered a yellowish neon basketball court floating in the ocean - for the two of them to be apart, but Magnus was still close to her, in front of the ship, seeing if it was coming.  
Thanks to a shortcut Capo mentioned - it would have been useful to stop Ragnarok weeks ago - they got there in one afternoon, not three days like the last time.  
Now, Samirah watched the sea, avoiding eye contact with Magnus.  
And she still remembered the conversation that led them both here.  
In Helgi's office, he explained that Odin wanted a piece of Loki's ship to study possible Ngalfar weaknesses, in case Loki, by chance, escaped again and rebuilt the ship again to threat them again.  
With a piece, they could study it to see any weakness, and if used against Asgard, it would have an asset against enemies.  
Now, the two demigods were there, going across the ocean to the ship's location.  
Samirah knew it was important - her Valkyrie horse was afraid of the area (because it was evil) – so they needed to use Magnus' Big Banana, a gift from his father, Frey, to reach there.  
Sailing there was better than flying.  
But every time she saw Magnus there, concentrating on the trip, she couldn't even be sure if I could handle it.  
Her sexual attraction to him was screaming. She wanted sex with him. Fast.  
“Warm”. said Magnus suddenly.  
Samirah looked at him.  
“What?”  
"The weather is hot," said Magnus. “That’s good luck, isn't it?”  
Samirah nodded. It was really hot now.  
She didn't even know if it was the weather - unlikely - or Magnus' magic heating the place - VERY likely.  
So she took off her jacket, keeping only the Hotel Valhalla green shirt, her green hijab on her head, pants and sneakers.  
Magnus, on the other hand, also wore only the Hotel's green shirt, pants and sneakers. His military jacket was in the Hotel, and he didn't even feel cold. His body would warm up when he wanted to.  
That detail always escaped her mind. He was a Vanir, that kind of magic was normal as breathing for them.  
As they sailed, Samirah tried not to look at Magnus too much. He knew that, alone there, Magnus was going to seduce her, and she wouldn't give in to fucking him again.  
And the mission would be marked with sex, maybe they would even forget what they came to do there.  
She was looking into the gray water, wanting to find that damn Loki ship at once.  
Of her own accord, Samirah wouldn't even wanted to go back there. She was disgusted with everything about Loki, and she wanted to mention his name less and less. Since the mission to stop him from destroying the world, Samirah felt more relieved than ever in her life, and she liked it very much.  
She was still watching the sea, uncertain whether they were far or close.  
Until, out of nowhere, they saw a black dot on the horizon, followed by the icy margin around it, and she knew what it was.  
"Ngalfar," she said. “Forward!”  
Samirah felt the Big Banana speed up, seeing that Magnus saw it too.  
"Good," he said seriously. “Let's get what we want and get out of here. I don't want to see this abomination in my entire afterlife ever again.”  
…  
As soon as they did, Magnus and Samirah left the ship quickly.  
The ship of the dead disappeared again in the distance as the Big Banana headed back to the Hotel, much faster going back than going there.  
Samirah felt the cold wind slicing through her body, but Magnus's heat made it lighter.  
Looking at the black piece, with so many nails that looked like scales, she concluded that it was a mission accomplished. She left it inside the ship and went to the top, to see the arctic climate around her again.  
Better than be close to that thing. She felt it like radioactive to her.  
There, he found Magnus watching her.  
"If we take the shortcut, we will arrive in the afternoon," Samirah said against the wind.  
“Got it!” said Magnus, also loudly. “Better than last time, do you agree?”  
“When you humiliated Loki in that flyting? And that we almost died?”  
“That!”  
Samirah smiled.  
“Much better!”  
The two laughed at that, then silence reigned again. Only the wind roared around them.  
Samirah now looked at the sea, not wanting to look at Magnus too much. Resisting temptation as much as possible.  
But, she realized there was something more that afternoon when he said:  
“Is there a problem, Mia Kalifa?”  
Realizing what that name was, the moment the ship slowed down to be less fast, she turned to him, and received a shirt over her face.  
Magnus's shirt.  
As she took it out, she saw what she liked.  
Magnus smiling at her, shirtless, with the Jack amulet hanging on the string, dangling in the middle of his strong chest, six pack, tight jeans, and received a kiss from him when he took her face.  
Samriah felt his tongue in her mouth, and his arms around her.  
He kissed her with desire and desire, and Samirah felt the lust contained by him dominating her mind. The heat that his body emanated was too good, it made her more and more crazy.  
When he stopped, Magnus said:  
"We can get loose here." He squeezed her ass hard. Samirah groaned at that. “Let you go, Samirah al Abbas. Break free and relax. Show me your perverted and sexual side again. As it always does when we have sex.”  
Magnus licked her neck, and Samirah let herself go more and more. Groaning louder, running her hands over his hot body.  
She wanted sex with Magnus. She was sure of it.  
And now, in the middle of the ocean, between worlds, completely alone. No one to listen them. And she liked that a lot.  
Without inhibitions, she grabbed Magnus's face and kissed him on the mouth.  
The two sucked and moaned with their tongues curling, moaning like two horny lovers they were, enjoying the contact of the bodies while they kissed.  
When they stopped kissing, Magnus said:  
“I wanted you here.”  
Samirah, even though her mind was dominated by lust, asked:  
“But ... Heldi didn't send ...”  
"It was my suggestion," he groaned, and licked her neck. This made Samirah more excited. “He said he could choose a partner for this... and wanted to be with you again.”  
Samirah soon felt his hands penetrating her shirt, going to her bra, wanting to undress her quickly. She smiled at the kiss. That sexual blond always wanted to see her naked.  
And she liked that.  
“What do you say, Mia Khalifa?” he groaned, looking into her eyes. “Sex?”  
In response, Samirah pushed him away by his hard chest, Samirah smiled at him, and teased him by slowly taking off her shirt.  
Her slim body was showing, if her big breasts were inside the black bra. That sensual model body always made Magnus crazy.  
Magnus smiled hard at that.  
"Let's do this, Tyler Nixon," she said, wanting to make it more interesting. “Keep the boat going, and just come when we get to Valhalla.”  
Magnus was impressed.  
“In Valhalla?”  
"Yes," she said, putting her shirt around her neck and opening her pants, exposing her black panties to him. “Just come when we get there. Until then, let's see if you can fuck me for a long, VERY long time. Can you do it?”  
Magnus smiled, and grabbed her breasts willingly.  
“Come on with all, sexy.”  
Smiling, Magnus turned her back to him, seeing her big ass in front of him, and lowered her pants to her knees.  
Seeing her ass, big and hot, with her panties disappearing between her ass cheeks, she smiled with lust, and started to squeeze and lick her buttocks.  
Samirah, seeing the infinite sea, moaned when he felt his strong hands playing with her ass, smiling with the boldness he had.  
Magnus could be a fucking pervert when he wanted to.  
Samirah felt Magnus kissing her ass, his hands squeezed tightly, and Magnus starting to focus on her vagina, which was wet. He ran three fingers over the vagina area on her panties.  
She moaned with pleasure at that. He felt free, without inhibitions, when he stayed with Magnus. And, on a yellow ship in the middle of the ocean, she could free herself with total freedom.  
She knew it was wrong. He was his half sister's boyfriend. But the lust for Magnus spoke louder. She was immersed in lust, full of sexual desire, and she was crazy about it until he came on her.  
She didn't know if it was a desire for him locked up for so long, or an escape from the life she had, but now, a certainty dominated her mind: she wanted sex. Much much sex.  
When she saw Magnus's shirt being dragged by the wind, almost going to the sea, Samirah had an idea.  
"Summon Jack," said Samirah. “Our clothes cannot fall into the sea!”  
Magnus looked at her, seeing her sexy back from below, her hair flying in the wind, smiling at the thought of her.  
“Okay, hottie.”  
Magnus got up, and summoned Jack. The summer blade took shape in his hand.  
"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus," said the sword playfully. “You don't hold yourself back, do you?”  
“With a hot one like that?” Magnus wrapped his other arm around Samirah's waist, who was smiling hard next to him, facing the sword. “Never.”  
"And I'm happy to see your girlfriend's sister fucking you again," Jack said, laughing. “Now that's a good family!”  
Samirah took Magnus's face and kissed him heartily. Jack moaned happily at the scene.  
“How hot ...”  
"You can see us fucking," said Samirah, his mouth wet with the kiss. “If you hold our clothes.”  
Jack seemed to consider.  
“Deal!”  
Samirah threw her own shirt high, flying in the wind. Jack flew to get it, and went to Magnus' shirt, almost falling into the sea. When it started to fall into the sea, Jack fished before touching the sea, and flew back to the pervert couple on the ship.  
“Now this” she took off her pants completely, and tossed it to Jack, who took it ready. “And wait!”  
Jack floated, with his shirts and pants hanging from his sword, watching Samirah lick Magnus' body down to his pants, opening and pulling his penis out, and started doing a blowjob.  
Magnus groaned happily at that. Jack moaned happily seeing that.  
“Why don't you date her?” Jack asked Magnus.  
“She has a fiance!” Magnus replied, groaning.  
“She can marry you too!”  
"No," she said, licking her lips. “Women don't. Only men in my land can have many wives. Women don't.”  
"Ah ..." said Jack, and Samirah returned to the blowjob. “And Alex knows that?”  
“Does she know about the others?” Magnus groaned.  
“Good point.” He said. “You really are really Frey's son, two horny freaks with partners fucking around ... I love the Vanires for that.”  
Jack flew away, slightly away, seeing the two horny demigods having sex there. Magnus standing with his hands on his hips, pants open, with Samirah underneath, sucking his cock and moaning willingly.  
Magnus liked that. He liked to do that whenever he could.  
Having sex. It became his best calming ritual that he could imagine.  
Fucking his girlfriend, lovers, even his hot greek cousin and her stepmom.  
More and more, he feels more free, without shame, able to enjoy liters to relax.  
Now was a time like that.  
Samirah continued to suck, moaning without shame or discretion, looking down at Magnus.  
He smiled, and she sucked faster.  
Magnus moaned with satisfaction at that. And looking everywhere, seeing only the sea, he saw that Valhalla was still far away.  
And it made him want more and more of Samirah.  
Samirah looked up, seeing Magnus smiling with his blowjob, making her suck more and more.  
She got excited about it, and sucked it faster.  
Magnus moaned more and more, feeling his body wanting to release semen in her mouth.  
“Samirah ... take it!”  
And came in her mouth.  
Samirah liked that very much. She moaned a lot with his hot semen in her mouth. She sucked it all up, smiling as she took his cock out of her mouth.  
Magnus was smiling, and he liked it better when she got up and kissed him willingly.  
The two clung as they kissed with lust. The boat continued slowly, and that was the plan.  
“Take it off” she grabbed the pants, feeling his cock against her leg. “And lie down!”  
Magnus obeyed, enjoying this, and saw Samirah taking off her bra and panties, being completely naked. That sensual body all naked, as well as Magnus's body.  
They threw the clothes on the ship, and Jack fished them all. He looked like a flying broom with clothes hanging.  
Samirah was quick, she pushed Magnus by the chest, making him fall on his back on the yellow floor, and stood on top of him, kissing him with sexual voracity.  
Magnus grabbed her ass while she grabbed his head, top and bottom, at the same time, massaging his dick slowly.  
“Ready?”  
“Ever for you!”  
Samirah stood with his torso upright, and inserted his cock into her vagina.  
She screamed with pleasure at this, and put both hands on Magnus's chest, starting to jump as they liked.  
Magnus moaned loudly too, enjoying the feeling of Samirah's pussy again. She was so tight and hot, easy to get hooked on the spot. She was jumping on her own, her heads flying in the wind, her tongue hanging out, completely free to curse.  
“FUCK! DAMN! WHAT A HOT TICK!”  
Magnus loved to hear her curse. It was a fucking fucking demonstration of freedom.  
“HORNY VALKYRIE… SEDUCTING ME WITH THAT BODY!”  
“YOU SEDUCED ME TO, HUNKY ABS!” she shouted, with pleasure and lust in her voice. “YOU HUNK, HORNY ... YUMMY ... BLONDE STRONG FUCK!”  
Magnus smiled at that, seeing her luscious breasts swaying as she hopped on and on, her vagina swallowing his cock more and more, smiling as she scratched his hard chest and six pack.  
It was good. Very tasty for both.  
“HOT VALKYRIE… THAT HIJAB MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!”  
“AMIR ALSO LIKES” she kept jumping. “HE CALLS ME ... CALL ME...”  
She controlled herself not to say.  
“Speak!” Magnus said, taking her breasts. She opened her eyes wide when he squeezed her nipples. “Now.”  
“My…” she started, squeezing his hands over her breasts “BUSTY VALKYRIE!”  
Magnus smiled at that, and got up from the floor, hugging Samirah's waist.  
“Has your sex life improved since the ship's mission?”  
Samirah groaned, and hugged Magnus by the shoulders.  
“A lot… he looks for me more… asks me more… we are very closer now.”  
“Like us?” Magnus kissed her deeply. Samirah liked it.  
“MUCH!” she replied, letting go. “Give me milk, Magnus ... I want it in my ovary now ...”  
"Wait until the Hotel," Magnus teased. “Remember?”  
Samirah kissed him again. Tongues curled together.  
“You sexy mean hunk. I loved it,” she said, and pushed Magnus to the floor again. She started to jump harder. “Let's see if you can handle it!”  
Magnus bit his lip, enjoying it.  
They both moaned about it. Samirah jumped, hands on Magnus's head. Magnus squeezed her ass tightly, making her moan. It didn't take long for the two to kiss like that.  
She licked his mouth like before, only more and more horny for him. Magnus ran his hands over her back as she combed his blond hair with her fingers.  
Suddenly, the Big Banana started to shake. The limits between worlds.  
“Valhalla is coming ...” said Samirah in his ear.” And my fucking climax too.”  
Magnus smiled.  
“Penis freak.”  
“Vagina addicted.”  
The two kissed hard again, and Magnus's ship trembled more, moving from Niffleheim to Valhalla quickly.  
When the Hotel appeared in heaven again, Magnus broke free, as did Samirah.  
They both came hard. Liters of conquered semen poured into her vagina. She scratched his head, tongue out, enjoying it. Magnus groaned with delight at that, smiling like a pervert he was.  
Jack, floating next to them, laughed with joy.  
“Fuck, you're a fucking live-action Pornhub! I love watching you!”  
Magnus and Samirah looked at the sword, smiling with pleasure.  
Soon, Samirah's hurry was back on.  
“The clothes, now!” she demanded, getting off Magnus.  
She watched Samirah rummaging through her clothes, smiling as she got up to get dressed too.  
…  
The ship docked at the pier, and Magnus and Samirah left it, fully clothed.  
Magnus called on the ship to turn into a handkerchief again, floating to his hand as it shrunk.  
There was no one on the pier, just a long and spacious empty pier, with Valkyries flying in the distance and Einherjir walking away from them.  
"Don't mention it to anyone," she said.  
"Right," said Magnus, disgusted with the Ngalfar piece under his arm, like a basketball. “Now we will deliver this.”  
Samirah agreed, and the two went to Helgi's office.  
…  
Samirah was in the elevator, thinking about the sex he had with Magnus on the Big Banana, with his “big banana” inside it.  
She went completely crazy. It was enough to see him shirtless, seducing her, who had sex with him during the whole trip.  
Not only that, but also spoke about Amir to Magnus while having sex with Magnus.  
Gradually, she began to accept that side of her. She needed to admit it at least to herself.  
She couldn't resist Magnus Chase. Not even in a mission.  
When the elevator stopped, she saw Magnus and Alex kissing in front of the door, like the couple they were.  
Naughty… we fucked an hour ago and you kiss your girlfriend like that now? She thought, impressed by Magnus's sexual ability.  
The two saw her, and Alex said:  
"I heard you went to get a piece of trash from Loki," she said. “Was the mission tough?”  
Big choice of words, Samirah thought, almost answering, but Magnus said:  
“It was. Hard and long and slow,” said Magnus, looking at Samirah. “It wasn’t?”  
Samirah knew what he was talking about, and said:  
“It was. It really was.”  
Samirah got out of the elevator, and Magnus and Alex got in.  
When the doors closed, Samirah's phone rang in the pocket of Valkyrie's armor. She picked it up, thinking it was Amir, and was surprised to see Magnus's name there.  
The message was:  
Come to my room tomorrow. We’ll have fun with my Big Banana ;)  
What fucking audacity, she thought, looking at the elevator as if he were still on the same floor as her now.  
She thought about denying it, but that emotion of hot lust was better than her common sense. She did not answer, but neither did she deny it now.  
…  
Magnus saw Samirah sending:  
…  
Yes.  
He smiled, and put the phone in his pocket.  
“Halfborn didn’t answer. I'll get your message out later.”  
Alex understood, and waited for the elevator to reach Floor 19.  
Magnus inside smiled at the thought of fucking Samirah again.  
How pervert can I be? He thought, smiling inside.


	24. I Can't Resist Him in a Hotel

Chapter 24: I Can't Resist Him in a Hotel  
(Samirah was more and more attracted to Magnus, who had a sexual affair with her, after watching him for some time, having fun with Mallory and Alex, Samirah felt so horny that she lured him to a place, wanting wild sex with him again)  
…  
Samirah was crazy now, having sex with Magnus again.  
In his suite's bed, staring at the ceiling, sticking out her tongue, moaning incessantly, Samirah was fucking Magnus hard.  
She was on top of him, with her bra under her breasts, panties on the side of her vagina, with her vagina receiving his dick willingly non-stop, her clothes, along with Magnus' clothes, were scattered around the room, her brown hair was spread behind her head, her legs were open, and she moaned endlessly as Magnus fucked her non-stop.  
She was crazy now. She had an important mission to do in minutes, but when she saw Magnus leaving his room, she lost control in such a crazy way that she pushed her Vanir lover back into his room and seduced him again, resulting in sex again.  
Magnus, being the horny man that Samirah liked, let himself be seduced there, and ended up in bed now, fucking like a couple of horny lovers they were, naked and strong.  
Magnus, behind her, watching her sensual body jumping alone on his dick, completely naked, moaning and smiling as he squeezed her waist, following the rhythm as he watched her sexy back.  
Even having sex, she was saying:  
“Magnus ... I have a mission soon ...” she moaned more. “Come on! Cum faster!”  
“In a hurry, hottie?” he groaned, smiling. “Are you in a hurry, Mia Khalifa!”  
Samirah moaned more hotly. Magnus always called her that, so much so that when she saw who she was, she was happy.  
She was hot and sensual and good at sex. Big breasts, sexy ass, horny as fuck. Just like Samirah herself. If Magnus compared her to Mia Khalifa, then she was good at sex like her.  
Samirah liked that very much.  
“Tyler Nixon!” she moaned, tongue out. She liked to watch porn from time to time. It was like an outlet for her hurried life. And when she found Tyler at Xvideos, she felt a resemblance to Magnus, and started to masturbate to him. “Give me more ... Tyler!”  
“With pleasure, Mia!” Magnus groaned, smiling.  
Magnus started to thrust harder. Samirah liked that. She soon lay on top of him, and Magnus started to squeeze her breasts with the force she liked. She bit her lip with so much explicit sexuality among the two. So much so that she moaned his name several times, with Magnus now moaning her name sensually.  
It made her jump faster, and the climax came by surprise.  
Samirah felt Magnus coming inside her - that strong jet she was so addicted to.  
She came soon after, breathing relieved with more pleasure gained from Magnus.  
The two lay there for a few minutes until Magnus said:  
“Don’t you have a missions today?”  
Samirah was startled to remember that. So much so that she got off him, feeling his hot semen dripping on her legs. She straightened up her bra and panties and started to collect her clothes, getting dressed in a hurry while Magnus watched everything from his bed, still naked, smiling.  
“Dude, I love this hot Valkyrie.”  
Samirah looked at him, and said:  
“Never again!”  
She then left his room without looking back.  
Magnus just stretched out on the bed, smiling, no worries at all.  
“You always say that, Samirah. And you always comes back for more.”  
…  
In the elevator, Samirah was in a hurry, but relieved.  
Having sex with Magnus always made her that way. Even though she thought it was wrong, she always had sex with the son of Frey again and again.  
It was like that in the Big Banana, and now in his room. Even three days later, she found herself following Magnus through Midgard and Valhalla, and what she saw him doing surprised her that way.  
Once, in Midgard, Samirah followed Magnus through the city to an alley, and when she saw him there, she was surprised.  
In the alley, she saw Magnus fucking Alex Fierro behind a pile of trash. The two took off each other's shirts, Magnus showing his beefcake body, and Alex showing her sensual sexy body, without ceasing to kiss each other.  
That was enough for Samirah to get wet inside her panties, and she liked it better when Alex pushed Magnus against the wall and pulled his penis out of his pants.  
She pulled down her own pants and started to have sex with him, moaning:  
"Going back to the origins is so nice, isn't it, Maggie? In the streets again…"  
"Don't call me that, sexy!" moaned Magnus.  
"Force me with semen, hot blond!"  
"You fucking sex freak! I love you so much!"  
Samirah watched it all from another alley, and slowly masturbated watching the two of them having sex.  
Ten minutes later they both came, and Samirah came next.  
With her panties wet with pleasure, she saw Magnus and Alex getting ready, Alex became a bird and went flying and Magnus walked to the sidewalk, as if he hadn't fucked there at all.  
Samirah then left.  
From the elevator, she remembered another fuck that Magnus did, but with Mallory, in Halfborn's room.  
Yesterday, in Valhalla, on Floor 19, Samirah saw Mallory and Halfborn kissing at the door of his room, talking about a mission in Midgard about a lost lindworm, and Halfborn went after it.  
Then, shortly after Halfborn disappeared, Mallory knocked on Magnus's bedroom door, who came out and kissed Mallory.  
Samirah was surprised by this. Magnus was really a pervert. Mallory too.  
And to confirm this, Mallory took Magnus' wrist and pulled him into Halfborn's room ... The two entered and closed the door.  
Samirah was curious about this, and went to the bedroom and spied through the door ajar.  
Inside, the two perverts had stripped off their clothes, kissing while standing in Halfborn’s room.  
"In bed, good penis blonde!"  
"Everything my Scottish whore wants," said Magnus.  
Mallory pushed Magnus onto the bed, and started crawling on top of him.  
It didn't take long for her to cock his penis inside her vagina, starting to jump with desire. Samirah saw everything from the door, seeing the lovers with their backs to her, Mallory's ass swallowing Magnus's cock, the two of them moaning incessantly.  
Magnus took longer than with Alex, because Samirha counted almost half an hour of the two of them having sex there, ending with Magnus on his knees in bed, with Mallory doing doggystyle on the bed, looking at a wall, out of Samirah's view, and cumming madly.  
Samirah came too after masturbating.  
In Halfborn's bed, semen dripped there.  
"Shit! In his bed! ” said Magnus, relaxing.  
"I say it was me, touching myself thinking of him," said Mallory, smiling as he licked Magnus's hard chest. "Even with you, I still thought of him."  
"Redhead bitch".  
"Blonde manwhore".  
The two kissed more. And when they started to dress, Samirah left there quickly and quietly, not wanting to be caught there.  
Back in the present, with the elevator stopping on the right floor, Samirah went on his mission.  
And she was already thinking of another fuck to do with Magnus.  
She couldn't wait.  
…  
After collecting more souls for Valhalla around the world, Samirah went looking for Magnus.  
She wanted more sex with him. She could admit it to herself, wanting sex with that crazy Vanir again.  
On Floor 19, Samirah found Magnus, kissing his girlfriend at the open door of his room.  
Returning to her usual posture, she approached the couple.  
The two noticed Samirah approaching.  
"Hi, Samirah," said Magnus, as usual.  
How did he disguise so well? Samirah didn't know.  
"Hi, sister," said Alex.  
“Hi guys” she said, avoiding feeling the vagina wet as she approached Magnus more. That always happened when he was around Magnus. “Heldi has a mission for us, Magnus.”  
“For us?”  
“Yes. A long and hard mission,” she said.  
Magnus understood what she meant, and smiled inside.  
“Got it. Sorry, love. We try to go to the beach again later.”  
Alex looked annoyed, but he understood.  
“Shit! But he is the boss. Good luck, Maggie!”  
“I asked you to stop calling me that!” Magnus said to Alex, who entered the elevator.  
“Make me later! The way you know how to.”  
Thus, Alex Fierro disappeared in the elevator that closed.  
Alone, Magnus spoke more openly:  
“Hard and long mission?  
Samirah, breaking free, smiled sensuously.  
“Yes. I need a strong and skilled einherjir in this. Can you help me?”  
Magnus nodded.  
“Where?”  
Samirah smiled slightly.  
…  
The hotel was close.  
While flying through Boston, Samirah saw a huge hotel once, and her curiosity drove her there. While looking at the rooms, she discovered the one, where the man cheated on his wife with others in their bed. She saw him in the act like that, and it sparked something in Samirah.  
Desire for danger… and sex.  
Knowing that Magnus would love an idea like this, as he wanted at her school two weeks ago, she smiled at the thought of that possibility.  
And when he told Magnus this, and her idea of fucking in the cheater's bed, he willingly accepted it. Samirah saw it in his pants.  
And so they went to the hotel.  
Samirah never let go like that, on an empty floor of a hotel that was still whole, but Magnus left her like that, crazy for more and more pleasure.  
On the top floor of the hotel, under the penthouse, Samirah and Magnus broke free like two freaks they were.  
Inside the room, the two of them were kissing hard, and Samirah shoved Magnus away.  
"Stay dressed," she demanded, beginning to remove her Valkyrie armor, exposing her normal clothes. “Take it off when I tell you to!”  
So she took off her shirt, pants, sneakers and socks, exposing her dark blue lingerie.  
Magnus was very pleased to see this. Samirah was really crazy with lust at the time.  
“Are you crazy about me?” he teased.  
"I can't help it," she said, who took his face and kissed him. During the kiss, she reached into his pants, taking his erection. She stopped kissing him. “I admit, Magnus Chase, you drive me crazy about sex.”  
“I have that effect on women.”  
"So make the most of it." She took off his military jacket, completely exposing the Hotel Valhalla shirt, and kissed him more.  
Magnus ran his hands over her body while Samirah hugged his head, kissing him and smiling when he felt his hands on her ass.  
Gradually Magnus started to lie down on the bed, throwing his jacket on the floor. Samirah followed him, standing on top of him while still kissing him heartily.  
Lying down, Samirah stopped kissing him, and got on her knees on top of him, touching her own vagina.  
“You like that, don't you?” she provoked, running her hands on her panties, with a huge wet spot there. Magnus smiled at that.  
“Love it too much!” said Magnus, smiling. “Yours is the best of all.”  
“So lick it now, blond pervert.”  
Thus, she approached the vagina on Magnus' face, who smiled and started kissing her panties.  
Samirah watched Magnus' face under her waist, smiling as he licked her panties, without opening her vagina, but teasing her.  
With her hair free, Samirah buried her hands, enjoying it all. She managed to be like that with Magnus, crazy and free from inhibitions, and she liked it more and more.  
Feeling hot in her breasts, enjoying it, she slowly opened her own bra, exposing her huge breasts to him, who smiled as he licked her vagina over and over.  
Samirah tossed the bra on the floor, and Magnus wasted no time squeezing it with his hands. She moaned at that, enjoying it so much that she shifted, lying on top of him, bringing her breasts close to his face, and Magnus started licking her breasts, sucking on her nipples willingly.  
Samirah saw everything, him licking her breasts and belly while his hands tightened on her ass. She moaned without fear there, enjoying it so much that Magnus took her face and kissed her willingly.  
Tongues and lips wet with it. Samirah then lifted his shirt a little, exposing his tank top, and her hand felt the erection inside his pants, wanting to get out.  
It energized her to deepen the kiss with him. He tightened his hands on her ass, and she couldn't take it anymore.  
“Suck my vagina. With desire this time.”  
She lay down next to Magnus, and he followed, licking her belly down to her panties. He took off her panties, throwing them on the floor, and started his oral sex in her vagina.  
She watched Magnus from there, looking at her as he licked her vagina without any shame. Since he did it so skillfully without guilt or common sense, it didn't matter.  
What mattered was pleasure. She wanted it so badly that she spread her legs for him, exposing her vagina more to him.  
Magnus smiled, kissed and licked her vagina, with Samirah moaning loudly and uninhibited. She liked it too much. Fuck.  
“Take off your shirt!” she said, smiling. “I want a good view.”  
Standing, Magnus took off his shirt in front of her. She liked seeing Magnus's strong underwear model body again. He, throwing his shirt on the floor, bent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
The kiss was drooling and long.  
So he stopped and went back to sucking on her vagina.  
Samirah took his hair, squeezing it while he sucked. She was crazy, her common sense was completely silent. What mattered was having sex with that sensual Vanir, with semen soiling her completely.  
So she came on his face. Magnus liked that.  
Standing up, his face wet, Magnus stepped up to Samirah's face and kissed her again. Her hands started playing with his belt, wanting to open his pants.  
Liking it, he moaned obscenities at her. He lay down beside her and she followed him, hands on his pants.  
“Liking our fuck?” he groaned, kissing her on the cheek.  
"Fuck this fuck," she moaned, free.  
Magnus loved to hear her curse. It was too good to see the behaved and responsible girl becoming a sex addicted whore.  
To confirm this, she took his belt and opened it, taking his cock out of his underwear, hard and free.  
"Take off your pants," she said, and she started pulling on his legs.  
She succeeded, and took Magnus's sneakers off hard, pulling her pants and socks to the floor.  
Now completely naked, Samirah looked at the naked muscular boy in front of her.  
Magnus watched the sexy model with big tits standing next to him, who jumped on top of him, laying him on the bed.  
Standing on top of him, Samirah licked his face before kissing him heartily.  
The two hugged each other with that. Everything in that room was sexually addictive for both of them.  
And, taking his dick, she said:  
“I want milk. Pure Vanir milk!”  
So, she went to his dick and started sucking, giving a blowjob while looking him in his gray eyes.  
Magnus groaned at this nice and loose, as always while fucking a woman. Samirah made choking and sucking sounds, moaning as he licked his entire cock inside her mouth.  
Magnus looked up at the ceiling, feeling her hands exploring his defined chest and wide chest, moaning as she sucked with desire.  
Samirah sucked on and on, then began to lick like a bag.  
“Hmmm… delicious” she moaned.  
"Your mouth is delicious," said Magnus, enjoying it.  
Samirah sucked more.  
“And if someone enters ... will they see us?”  
“If anyone see, we fly and finish at home ... in my bed ...”  
Samirah sucked more.  
“Hmmm… let's see.”  
And sucked more. Magnus liked her blowjob, smiling as he felt waves of pleasure wash over his body.  
After a few minutes, Samirah stopped, and started crawling over Magnus, coming face to face with him.  
"I want wildness," she moaned, kissing him on the mouth.  
The two hugged each other while Magnus squeezed her breasts and Samirah played with his penis.  
"Change your position," she said. “Lie on the pillow.”  
Samirah stood on the bed, taking Magnus' wrist to drag him. Magnus settled on the bed, laying his head on the white pillow in the bedroom, and Samirah sat on top of him.  
“Fuck that” she pulled the pillow and threw it on the floor. Magnus smiled at that.  
Samirah then scratched his own vagina as he positioned himself, and placed Magnus's penis inside it. She lifted her torso, with those wonderful hard breasts pointed at the wall, and Magnus lifted his waist, starting to fuck her.  
The two moaned without fear, enjoying fucking in a busy hotel room. Even with the fear of someone catching the two teenagers fucking there, it was nice mixed with the wild lust they felt for each other now.  
Samirah felt Magnus's hands on her breasts, squeezing hard, while his cock penetrated her wet pussy, dripping onto his body and onto the bed. She then felt Magnus pulling her into her face, kissing her willingly.  
Samirah couldn't resist, it was the wave that his lust was taking, feeling his hot tongue penetrate her mouth, moaning as they kissed.  
When they stopped, a bridge of saliva formed between them.  
“Magnus ... this is so wrong ...” she moaned.  
“Yeah ... It's fucking good and tasty” he groaned, smiling, without stopping his rhythm.  
Samirah smiled too. Her lack of sexual control was immensely good.  
“We are in a hotel ... fucking in the bed of strangers ... because that is ... so good ...”  
"Because it's wild." Magnus grabbed her head. “And everything wild and forbidden ... it's better.”  
“Hmmmmm…. I agree.”  
And kissed him again.  
Magnus started to penetrate harder, faster, and Samirah moaned crazy words, taking pleasure in it.  
Magnus Chase really knew how to fuck. Alex was a lucky girl.  
And Mallory… and Annabeth… and you know who else he fucked…  
Samirah felt his climax coming again, his body wanting it very, very much.  
“Magnus ...” she moaned, feeling Magnus touching her ass. “I want… Vanir milk…”  
Magnus penetrated more and faster, squeezing her ass tightly. Samirah, bent down, grabbed the covers and pulled hard, to the point of tearing.  
She smiled without caring, and squeezed the mattress. Magnus smiled with her strength, and penetrated more and more until ...  
"Take my milk, bitch Valkyrie," said Magnus, coming in her vagina.  
Samirah felt the jet hard, and scratched the mattress, burying his fingers as he entered the climax again.  
Samirah felt Magnus hugging her, and Samirah took his head.  
"That's too good to deny," she said, lost in ecstasy.  
Magnus smiled.  
“It's Vanir power, bitch.”  
Samirah, looking him in the face, kissed him more.  
The two kissed on top of the destroyed bed until they heard someone trying to open the door.  
The two horny demigods looked at the direction.  
…  
The couple entered the room, and were surprised to find everything messy.  
“What the fuck?” asked the man.  
"It looks like a hurricane," said the woman, walking around the room, and saw something on the floor. She was irritated by this. “What the fuck?”  
The man saw the woman take a bra off the floor. The man was nervous.  
“Ah… that… is…”  
The woman threw her bra on the floor, and saw panties on the bed, and in the middle of the mess ... there was a stain.  
"It must be water," said the man nervously.  
The woman sniffed, and was filled with rage.  
“You son of a slut!” she took a lamp and threw it.  
…  
Samirah saw it all, and was happy about it.  
She and Magnus were outside. Samirah on top of the fog horse and Magnus at the window of the neighboring room. They both heard the argument, and laughed at it.  
Everything was very fast. They only had time to pick up the clothes, and Samirah left the lingerie on purpose.  
The woman saw everything, and the man was lost. And now I was getting what they deserved.  
Although it would be hypocritical for her to deny sex with cheating, she wasn't even married yet, but the man was.  
"Close call" said Magnus, putting on his pants.  
Samirah got dressed - except for the lingerie - and saw Magnus putting his shirt back on.  
“It was… a good fucking time.”  
Magnus looked at her, impressed.  
“Girl, I have a good effect on women.”  
“A very good effect," she said, blinking. “See you next time, Vanir Sensual.”  
Magnus thought she was going to give him a ride, but she flew away. Magnus ran to the window.  
“HEY! AND ME?”  
“GO OUT ALONE!” she said, moving away to the cloudy sky, disappearing from view.  
Magnus said “shit” in silence.  
"Too bad I left Jack at Valhalla," said Magnus.  
Now needing to leave the hotel, he quietly left the room, listening to the couple arguing, and security running from the hall. Magnus passed them all discreetly, and found a service elevator.  
He hit the ground floor and waited.  
When he got off the elevator, he ran through the back to an alley, and from the alley to the street.  
On the street, he thought of Samirah, and thought of what that Valkyrie addicted to him was going to approach him, and where they were going to fuck again.  
He smiled at that as he walked through the cloudy afternoon.  
Man, that was good, he thought, smiling. I want to fuck more… Is Mallory available now?


	25. I Can't Resist Him in Chase Space

Chapter 25: I Can't Resist Him in Chase Space  
(After a dangerous mission in Muspelheim, Magnus convinced Samirah to spend time in the Chase Space to rest, and soon the rest became sex between lovers, with Samirah more horny than before in his bed)  
...  
Magnus and Samirah jumped off the duck at the last moment.  
Straight to Boston, in the square of the nine ducks (which are secretly portals to other Norse dimensions), Magnus managed to close the portal the instant Surt threw hot lava at them.  
For a single second left.  
Samirah, still holding her axes in a fighting position, relaxed when the portal closed.  
“Holy shit!” swore Samirah. Magnus was always hard to hear her curse like that. “We almost died!”  
"Yeah," agreed Magnus, letting Jack fly from his hand. The sword floated, still. Magnus then breathed relieved. “Alex really made him angry.”  
Magnus remembered the story that both Jack and Alex found for him, on the days he visited Annabeth in San Francisco (and fucked her and her stepmother all week there, good times), saying that Alex prevented Surt from leading a mutiny of minor gods against Asgard, combining to survive after Ragnarok, even without Jack, Alex managed to prevent worse things from happening.  
Lucky for that, and Magnus laughed when Alex said he cut his nose again.  
And by the way Surt looked angry. With good reason. Too bad he failed to kill Magnus and Samirah ... again.  
Now, at the nine duck park, the two were safe - temporarily - in Boston.  
"Well, it was fucking awesome anyway," she said, looking at Magnus and Jack. “Damn, it's very good to curse! Good as fuck!”  
Magnus liked that. He could see how Samirah was looser, more uninhibited, when she was alone with him.  
After all, the two had a sexual affair, which has gotten better lately.  
Whenever they saw each other, alone, without the others knowing, the two ended up having sex with desire and energy until they came.  
All the chances they got.  
Now, alone, Jack was trembling happily.  
“Ah, Magnus, look what you did” his tone was playful. He approached Magnus and flew through the place, which was deserted. “He turned this good girl into a dirty mouth.”  
"He didn't just make my mouth dirty," she said, winking at him.  
Magnus felt ready for more sex now. He smiled the same way at her.  
They were both loose, and the sex between them was so good that even Samirah was looking for him to fuck now.  
Best Valkyrie of all!  
“My house or my Valhalla suite?” he asked.  
Samirah thought for a moment, scratching his head, covered by his hijab.  
“I don't know ... my sister can pick us up in Valhalla ...” she said, walking from side to side. Her tone was not one of concern, but of amusing choice. "And I know that Alex hates to stay in Boston for a long time, and you've already fucked her in your bed," Magnus nodded. He and Alex fucked there last week, and now Alex is going to want to spend some time in Valhalla. “What do you think of getting your bed dirty with our sex?”  
Jack laughed as he passed her.  
“Gods, I love this perverted Samirah.”  
Magnus looked at the city, and when he saw Samirah again, he saw her looking at him with desire, and winked at him.  
“Let's fuck in my bed!” said Magnus, smiling.  
…  
A quick flight - Magnus with a sword and Samirah with his magic mist horse - was enough to reach the Chase Space. Usually with a lot of people, but Samirah stared out the lights.  
“Nobody home?” She asked.  
Magnus, even against the wind, understood what she meant.  
"They work," explained Magnus. “Part-time jobs and community services. And they leave for the city. Today it is rare to have the Chase Space all empty.”  
"Quite different from when it started," she said.  
"Yes ... Changes are good," said Magnus.  
Smiling, Samirah went ahead.  
Samirah went straight ahead, seeing room from room to room. The entire space was empty.  
Magnus was hard with lust, thinking about what she wanted to do with him.  
Lately the two had been taking a lot of chances with sex. On the ship, at the wealthy hotel in Boston, now at Chase Space, practically inside his house, and yet no friends or family members knew they were there. Even Alex could show up there.  
But it didn't matter to Magnus and Samirah. Only two crazy lovers having sex there was what they wanted. And now it would be in Magnus's bed.  
Magnus followed Samirah, and smiled.  
“That window! It's my room.”  
"I know," she winked at him. “I spied on you there many times.”  
She then opened the window and jumped in. Her magic horse suddenly disappeared. Magnus followed soon after. Jack, his sword, was happy.  
“Yay! More sex! More sex!” he sang as he flew up to the ceiling.  
Jumping in, they found themselves inside Alex and Magnus' room - identical to the one he had in Valhalla, only smaller and more "normal" - and empty.  
Samirah walked quickly, bending down to see everything under the furniture, while aiming her ass at Magnus every ten seconds on purpose.  
Magnus smiled when he saw her well-designed ass in those tight pants, gluing her body very well.  
"Nice place," she said, and approached him. “Want to have fun now?”  
Magnus, before kissing her, felt Samirah put three fingers in his mouth.  
“Are we going to be nice or are we really going to be horny?” she teased.  
“Perverts. I want to see you all fiery for me again. Do you really want that?”  
Samirah did not answer. She just took his face and kissed him willingly.  
Magnus then hugged her, feeling her body against his, feeling the sexual heat build up with delicious speed.  
The kiss made it clear that they wanted to have sex. Soon.  
So she moaned:  
“I want to massage you” she moved away from him and threw herself on the double bed, untidy and with clothes on the floor. “Hmmm… hot… I think Alex had fun before ahe left.”  
Magnus saw Samirah there, lying down, smiling at him, and teasing him with his middle finger. That bed reminded him of Freya's bed - where she seduced and fucked him for a long time - and it served to increase his lust.  
"Come," she asked, taking off her hijab, freeing her long hair, and tossing it on the floor. “Come and relax with your favorite Valkyrie.”  
Magnus, enjoying this side of Samirah more and more, approached, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor.  
"I want full service," she teased, blinking, opening her jacket, lifting her shirt, slowly exposing her big black bra.  
Magnus, smiling mischievously - which she liked - took off the green shirt of the Hotel right there, leaving only pants and sneakers next to her. Samirah really liked seeing Magnus shirtless like that, taking her from common sense and making her want everything Magnus could do sexually.  
And now, seeing him like that, with his strong chest, six pack, thin and smiling like a fucking model, made Samirah lust after him more and more.  
"Sit down," she said, kneeling on his bed. “Let me massage you.”  
Magnus, feeling horny for the situation now, sat in front of the bed, watching the mirror in the closet there, and he saw Samirah approaching his back, smiling at him.  
"Getting started," Samirah whispered in his ear, smiling.  
So she started to massage his shoulders, with Magnus smiling as he watched in the mirror. He saw Jack up there and said:  
“You can watch more closely!”  
Jack started to go down.  
“I wouldn't mind seeing the two of them fucking more closely.” And stopped in his wardrobe, stopped and floating there.  
Samirah continued to massage, with her moaning as Magnus relaxed. She really wanted to do that, and played with his body to warm him up sexually for that.  
It was working well. Magnus felt that.  
And when he relaxed his lips, Samirah groaned:  
“Come possess me, sensual blond.”  
With that encouragement, Magnus turned, and started to crawl for Samirah, who smiles when he sees him approaching her shirtless.  
When their faces met, Magnus took her head in one hand while playing with her pants with the other. He was kissing her with his tongue, letting her drool while he kissed her, enjoying the feeling of her kiss once again.  
Samirah, feeling what he wanted, opened his pants by himself and let Magnus pull. With his strength, it was incredible to feel that even her sneakers came off with a pull from Magnus. Her panties were exposed to her lover Vanir.  
And when he started to push her further on the bed, with her propped up with her hands behind her, she let Magnus lay her on his bed, with him staying on top of her, without stopping to kiss her.  
When he stopped, he took her waist and brought her vagina closer to his hard cock, making her stand under him, feet up, and Magnus leaned on top of her. She saw his strong arms around his head, his defined body on top of her, and his face beginning to kiss her again.  
Samirah felt refreshed now. Doing obscene things in the room where he fucked her stepsister. It was from another level!  
Smiling, she ran her hands on his back, on his chest, on his long blond hair, until he reached the belt of his pants.  
Smiling, he stood up, with his strong torso erect, and opened his belt and pants right there, exposing his black underwear.  
So he kissed her again, letting her touch his underwear.  
"It feels so good here, Magnus," groaned Samirah, feeling Magnus lick her neck.  
"Your sister loves it too ... to have me inside her all the time," Magnus groaned in her ear, and licked it. Samirah groaned.  
"She is a lucky demigod… and so am I."  
She took it harder in his underwear, making Magnus smile at that.  
So he got up and took his hard cock out of his underwear. His erection pointed manly upwards.  
Samirah, enjoying the view, positioned himself, licking his lips, and began to suck Magnus.  
He, on his knees, feeling Samirah embrace his body, sucking his cock, he looked up, enjoying it. Nor did he hide the sensual moans he knew Samiraha loved to hear.  
The house was empty, so they sent the discretion to Helheim.  
Samirah looked at Magnus, seeing him smiling at her, and she sucked faster.  
Liking this, Magnus took her head, accelerating the pace, and he felt his body heating up, preparing to release everything in her mouth. She wanted it when she sucked harder.  
Samirah felt Magnus's lust for her. She sucked faster, wanting more and more, to the point that Magnus felt her tongue wrap around his hard cock for more pleasure.  
"Samirah!" he groaned, smiling. "I want to come!"  
"Make me swallow it all!" She moaned, looking him in the eye. "I miss your delicious fucking taste!"  
“With everything ready, Slutty Valkyrie.”  
"I love to hear you say that," she moaned, and went back to the blowjob.  
Now faster, Samirah grabbed Magnus' waist, making him moan harder, sucking more explicitly, to the point of Magnus…  
“Here, bitch!” he groaned, and dropped all his semen into her mouth.  
Samirah was surprised by the amount. Magnus really released a lot when he wanted to, and she struggled to swallow everything. She could let the semen drip onto the bed and Magnus would make up that he masturbated there, but she wanted everything.  
She needed to swallow everything.  
Samirah sucked without shame, smiling with a little leaking from her lips, and she taking it with her fingers. When she cleaned up, Samirah licked her fingers and looked at Magnus suggestively.  
“And now, blond Vanir?”  
Smiling thinly, Magnus got off the bed on his back, standing up with a “ninja jump” that he knew how to do. Einherjar's body had optimal advantages. He circled the bed and, like a model parading, took off his pants and socks as he walked, along with his stained underwear, getting completely naked in front of her.  
Samirah felt her vagina wet with the scene, and Magnus said:  
“Take off all the clothes. We don't want Amir to discover any evidence of your cheating. Isn't it right, Slutty Valkyrie?”  
"No," she moaned, smiling. - We do not want.  
“Then get naked ... and let go with me.”  
“With pleasure ...” she said, taking off her bra and panties, getting completely naked on Magnus' bed.  
She threw the clothes on the floor, and Magnus, seeing this, pushed her on the shoulders, making her lie on the bed.  
Magnus then grabbed her legs, pulling her towards his hard cock and, smiling, took his penis and touched her vagina.  
“Do you want me inside you?” he teased, slowly touching her clitoris.  
"I want to," she moaned, smiling.  
“I didn't heard that, bitch.”  
“I WANT THAT MONSTRUOUS DICK INSIDE ME!” she shouted, libertine exposed.  
Magnus, smiling, said:  
“With all my pleasure, you hot slut!”  
Thus, Magnus began to penetrate. Samirah groaned at that. She missed his cock inside her, and he made everything better. She had missed it since that fuck in the hotel room two days ago. She was really getting addicted to Vanir over and over.  
Magnus, sensing her sexual madness, began to accelerate, making slapping sounds with his body against hers. Samirah enjoyed the fire sensation, as did Magnus.  
Proving himself a competent pervert, Magnus took her feet, pointed upwards, and opened her legs a little more, penetrating with more debauchery. Samirah felt it, moaning with more joy.  
Magnus was penetrating like a sex jackhammer now, and she was holding her hands up, grabbing the blankets from the bed, kneading with her fingers, feeling her breasts swaying with every tasty fuck, with her looking at the ceiling, completely lost in her own ecstasy .  
She then saw Magnus standing in front of her, smiling with pure pleasure, she saw his six pack rippling with the sex he was having. His strong chest gleamed with pleasure, his strong body drove her crazy.  
Magnus saw Samirah standing, with her smiling like a porn actress in a sexual scene, looking up, her slim and sensual body enjoying sex well, with her breasts swaying with the force of the shagging they gave each other.  
Soon, Magnus let go of her legs, and she placed her leg on top of his strong shoulder, with him not stopping fucking her vagina.  
“That's right ... go deep ... fucking delicious .... Cheating on your girlfriend with her sister… you sexy depraved… give me more… go deeper…!” Samirah moaned without stopping, with her tongue hanging out, looking at the ceiling without focusing on anything.  
Magnus saw Samirah's sexy body spread there, and he was lost in ecstasy too.  
And, as if it were automatic, he took one of her breasts, and began to massage.  
“Fuck. Samirah… you have such a hot ass… I get lost in ecstasy whenever I see you… hot vagina from nine worlds… Amir is a lucky man!”  
Samirah moaned more. The words were mixed with meaningless moans, and Magnus imitated, letting go more.  
"Faster," said Samirah. “Be more ... Sexual Vanir ... go deeper!”  
Magnus, understanding, just took her two legs, spreading them out like a fan, and penetrated harder. The tapping sounds grew faster, and Samirah moaned harder.  
Magnus was screaming with pleasure, looking at the ceiling, the door and the windows, seeing if anyone could see (besides Freya, obviously), and turned his attention to Samirah. Her sexy body rocked more, and Magnus loved the scene in front of him.  
“Kiss ...” said Samirah. “Kiss me ... where you kiss my sister ... your cheating Vanir ... cheating on her… with me ... kiss me!”  
Magnus bent down and started kissing her mouth. Samirah grabbed his head, scratching his blond hair, with him groaning with their tongues intertwining in pleasure.  
Then Magnus stopped, and said,  
“Be a complete bitch ... and stay on all fours! Doggystyle!”  
Magnus stopped putting it inside and took his penis out of it.  
“If you want more "Magnus Junior" inside your vagina ... stay on all fours.”  
Samirah, overwhelmed by lust, obeyed. She got up from the bed and crawled on all fours until her butt was pointed at Magnus.  
Smiling, Magnus took her ass and squeezed her buttocks, moaning, and then started having sex with her again.  
Samirah moaned with the size of him inside her again, and Magnus thrust with such force that her ass shook with each fuck that Frey's son gave her over and over.  
Magnus looked ahead to the city and moaned with complete freedom. Samirah was looking in the same direction, with her long hair messy, with her moaning more and more. Her breasts swayed, her ass shook, and she wanted him to ejaculate inside her.  
She moaned nonstop, with things like "stronger", "deeper", "be the whore she is", and so on, with Magnus calling her "sister whore", "hot big ass" and "behaved bitch" , and etc.  
Magnus penetrated willingly, as he did with the others. Unhurried and unashamed, lost in his own pleasure as he fucked that bed with a new woman.  
That bed was always the place where Magnus and Alex, wanting to get away from the "Nordic madness" of their lives, used Magnus' mansion as a motel to fuck without magical interruptions.  
Now, he used his love nest to fuck his girlfriend's sister… he was too crazy!  
Magnus fucked with love and fucking with desire. He loved his life. Fucking hot women all the time was every skinny nerd's dream he once was.  
Now, as a "superhero" with powers and life with constant dangers, he lived this fantasy with fervor. He was fucking more and more, and the urge to ejaculate came like lightning.  
“Want in, bitch”  
"Feed me your delicious seed," she moaned, her tongue out. “Quick… Alex is coming!”  
“Alex?” he asked. “How did you know?”  
“Because ... I agreed with her before I got here! So come fast, Vanir Sexy!”  
Magnus didn't believe it, but he didn't want to stay and see. He fucked more often before he ejaculated completely. He enjoyed the way Samirah liked it.  
Strong and fast.  
Samirah groaned when he felt the eruption of semen inside her, and rested his head on the bed, with Magnus taking his cock away, still dripping some semen.  
They both breathed, the sexual heat subsiding, making room for something else.  
Hurry.  
Soon, Samirah got up from the bed, and said:  
“Now get dressed and let's go down!”  
…  
Alex arrived just as Magnus and Samirah, dressed, walked down the stairs.  
“I arrived, sister” said Alex, hugging Samirah, and when she hugged Magnus, she kissed him on the mouth and said: “I hope you are energized today, Maggie, because I have an itchy vagina that needs your dick to scratch!”  
Magnus liked that, and Alex said to Samirah:  
“Sorry, sister. I know you hate to hear dirty things ... but I haven't seen Magnus in almost four days. I wondered if that mission was that important.”  
Samirah soon realized Magnus's lie. After all, the two of them fucked nonstop for the past four days.  
“Anyway, ready for the party?”  
“Of course! Magnus and I have arranged this now.”  
Magnus was lost. And before he asked, Samirah continued:  
“We planned in the bedroom, while Magnus took a shower. It took a while, but he understood.”  
Magnus knew this was a lie. They just fucked up to ten minutes ago in his room before Samirah told him to come.  
And when Alex looked at him, he could only confirm.  
“Of course we agreed. This will be…”  
"Tomorrow at the Hotel on Floor 19." said Samirah.  
"That's right," said Magnus, pretending to understand. “It will be there tomorrow ...”  
“The thing I know too” Alex kissed Magnus intensely before stopping. - I can barely wait. Well, see you tomorrow, Samirah, I need a shower to get that Troll stink out of me. It's the last time I do that idiot Einherjir a favor.  
So Alex went up, and when she was out of sight, Magnus asked:  
“What did we agree on?”  
Samirah smiled, and licked his cheek openly.  
“You will see. Now go fuck your girlfriend. She needs what I used” she winked at him and left.  
Magnus, lost in what they "agreed", knew he needed to wait and see.  
But, something good happened. Alex appeared on the stairs, shirtless and bra, exposing her breasts to him, and Magnus liked this explicitly.  
"So, boyfriend," she teased, making her breasts grow, and squeezing them herself. “I need to relax ... so go to bed.”  
So Alex walked into their room, and Magnus, smiling with more sex, took off his shirt as he went up the stairs, left his shirt on the steps, and reached Alex, kissing her heartily.  
The two clung together, staggering down the hall, to their room.  
When they passed, Magnus shoved the door shut.  
That afternoon got even better.


	26. Nineteenth Floor Party. Part 1: Girlfriend in the Hall

Chapter 26: Nineteenth Floor Party. Part 1: Girlfriend in the Hall  
(With another year without Ragnarok, Hotel Valhalla is celebrating with each floor being locked for private parties “without exagerating it” (something that is ignored) and the party between the members of Nineteenth Floor turns from something common to something extremely wild, starting with a game of questions in the hall resulting in sex…)  
…  
Magnus returned to the Hotel, but this time the movement seemed to slow down.  
He looked around, seeing almost no one except Heldi hurried in the corner.  
“Good, you arrived!” Heldi said, ordering Magnus to approach with his hand.  
The einhergir boy approached, with Heldi giving him a stone rune.  
“What is it?” asked Magnus, curious about the stone.  
"It's an access rune," Heldi said, now standing up and taking a similar rune from the table. “And since you arrived, you can finally start!”  
“Start what?”  
“The celebration!”  
“What celebration?”  
“Another year without Ragnarok!” said Heldi, happy as he ran for an elevator. “You can celebrate, boy, you deserve it! Go to your Floor and join your friends!”  
He laughed like a lottery winner as the elevator opened, and went in just the same.  
When he disappeared, Magnus then understood what he meant. He heard that at the Hotel yesterday.  
Before the war training – where Magnus was killed (again) –, Alex and Mallory were commenting on the party “Another Year Without Ragnarok” and combined it with Thomas Jefferson Jr, Halfborn Gunderson and Magnus Chase, who understood more or less why he wanted to kill a record of people before being dead.  
At the time, he didn't understood much. But now he understood it.  
He went to the elevator and accessed the Nineteenth Floor.  
Suddenly, a blocking signal was emitted.  
Magnus remembered the rune and placed it there. The way was unlocked.  
Now the elevator finally moved again, reaching Floor Nineteen.  
…  
When the doors opened, Magnus was greeted by confetti and shouts of joy. This made him try to activate Jack, but he realized that he was not with him, but at Chase place, dating a bow.  
(Don’t ask, that what that horny sword do in it’s free time). Until that day Magnus did not understand how it happened, he just knew it happened.  
Magnus took confetti off his face and saw his friends around him, holding cans of soda and laughing.  
“Welcome, Magnus!” celebrated Halfborn Gunderson, laughing as he lifted Magnus from the floor in a bear hug.  
Magnus forgot how to breathe now.  
Thomas then hugged him at the same time as Mallory and ... Samirah!  
She was also invited. Probably because it was Valkyrie that took two of them to Valhalla (as far as he knew). He realized that she was without her hijab, so her beautiful hair was showing.  
Finally, Alex appeared and kissed his mouth. Then she pulled him out of the elevator while the doors closed behind them.  
“Welcome to our party! Another year without the end of time!” shouted Halfborn, now lifting his can.  
Alex handed Magnus a can, which he picked up when Halfborn proposed a toast.  
“One more year!” shouted everyone, then drank soda.  
Oh, that what Samirah and Alex told me about, thought Magnus, remembering their fuck (one at the time) on his Chase Space bed yesterday. It was that weird party now.  
As they drank, Magnus noticed a detail around him.  
The men were shirtless, and the women were half-dressed, exposing their thin waists. Everyone wore pants, and all their navels were showing.  
They all had Hotel shirts, dark green with the Hotel logo, but were cut in half. They looked more like tank-tops rather than t-shirts on girls. And the men were shirtless. Halfborn was always like that, but Thomas was never seen like that. He was black, and his chest was thin, but with muscles. Skinny, but strong.  
Like Magnus, apparently. Apparently, the muscular and Einherjir zombie body had this in all the inhabitants of the Hotel.  
"Now that our last guest has arrived," said Halfborn, looking at him as he tossed the can on the floor. “Let's make him feel at home! Like us!”  
Magnus realized that something was going to happen. The girls moved away a little, encouraging when they shouted: take off your shirt! Take off your shirt!, While Halfborn and Thomas stayed around him.  
Suddenly, Thomas grabbed his arms with his Einhergir strength, his fists gripping his forearms tightly, while Halfborn opened his military jacket, exposing the Hotel Valhalla shirt, and ripped it with his brute force.  
Magnus only felt his chest, six-packs and back exposed by Halfborn, who tore his shirt in half.  
Thomas released Magnus and forced him to take off his jacket while Halfborn removed the destroyed shirt from his body.  
His hundredth shirt was destroyed. Whoever distributes the shirts must adore him for it.  
Now Magnus was shirtless and surprised by what happened.  
“What the fuck was that?” asked Magnus, surprised, breathing in surprise.  
“For our party!” Halfborn said, throwing the remains of his shirt away around. “Every shirtless men needed! It's the decision!”  
“From who?” asked Magnus. His torso fully exposed.  
He pointed slowly at the girls, who whistled as if it weren't for them.  
Sluts ... thought Magnus, slowly enjoying it.  
"Let's say it's not" without exaggeration, "as the memo said," said Thomas, tossing Magnus's coat over the duct. It would probably stop at the body of some Boston beggar who was near the arena.  
"But as the parties are secret," Alex said, smiling like a naughty girl while watching Magnus's strong body moving while breathing.  
"We can do anything here," Mallory said, grabbing Halfborn from behind. “At least we didn't get pregnant here. I love being a good-looking zombie!”  
And she started kissing Halfborn willingly.  
“And trust us” Thomas said. “All the floors are doing that. Now the afterlife is a pool full with lust and fucking. So feel like home.”  
Alex then jumped on Magnus and kissed him heartily.  
Thomas tried to get Samirah to kiss him, but he ended up with an ax in the face.  
Thomas fell dead while the couples kissed with hot sensual intensity. Samirah tried to ignore it and drank her can without haste.  
The couples didn't even care about Thomas's body there, they just kissed, moaning as their tongues struggled for control.  
"I have a fiance," said Samirah, drinking soda as he put away his ax.  
Soon, Thomas came back to life, with the cut on his face disappearing in a quick regeneration.  
“Roger that, Samirah. Anyway, let's have fun!” he said, smiling.  
…  
In the hall, Magnus was in front of the girls.  
Apparently, only Alex was interested in him, but Magnus realized that Mallory and Samirah were trying not to look directly at him.  
After all, he had Vanir blood, which made the libido of others even more uncontrollable.  
And because they had sex with him. Apparently, seeing his shirtless body was turning things there hotter by the moments.  
As he saw Halfborn in front of him, with a table full with pies ( which nobody said where it came from or what it was, then Magnus didn’t know from), Thomas Jefferson was on top of a box, with a handful of papers in his hand, like a TV presenter.  
"Very well, sexy ladies and strong men," he said, which made everyone laugh. “Let's start the match of pie game! It's very simple: the girls asked me questions, which you will have to answer” he pointed to Halfborn and Magnus, in that order.” Whoever answers correctly, passes with a point, whoever fails takes pie in the face. Whoever wins wins Halfborn's ax” beside Halfborn, his two-meters ax was leaning against the wall, amid cans and glasses scattered on the floor, which was dirty with stains, confetti and loud music dominated the place. “And whoever loses gets an ax in the chest!”  
All the girls started rooting for Halfborn to win.  
"Thank you very much for your support, friends," he said.  
“I'm with you love!” said Alex. “Ax this giant steroid jock! For us!”  
Magnus smiled and winked at her.  
"Okay, first question." Thomas read the paper. “In what year was Halfborn Gunderson sent to Valhalla?”  
Magnus thought about the question. Halfborn already told him that.  
But which year? Which one?  
Halfborn watched this, enjoying himself while Magnus thought.  
“Ah, well ... eight hundred and ... twenty-two ...?”  
“Magnus… You're right!” said Thomas, as a presenter.  
Magnus smiled as Halfborn tapped his own pants.  
"Very well, Halfborn," said Thomas. “What bridge was Magnus Chase killed in?”  
Halfborn was thinking for a while.  
“I know it was in Boston ...” Magnus gave him a “duh-ooo” look as he thought. “Was it on ... Longfellow Brigde?”  
“You’re wrong!” said Thomas, laughing. “Magnus died on Charles Bridge! Magnus, can you have the honors?”  
Magnus took one of the pies.  
“With pleasure.”  
Magnus came over and threw the pie at Halfborn, who laughed hard. The impact was so high that it felt like a strong football ball at his face. The impact even made a strong impact sound.  
Magnus smiled at that.  
"Take it easy, blondie," he said, laughing, massaging his own face. “Your turn is coming” he took off his plate and wiped the icing off his face.  
"Magnus," said Thomas. “What kind of doctorate does Halfborn have?”  
Magnus's eyes widened over this. Does Halfborn have a doctorate? Since when? Magnus looked at him and thought: what doctorate would this muscular giant have?  
He thought a little and said:  
“Master's degree in giant axes?” Was that the right answer? Magnus didn't know.

“You are wrong!” said Thomas. “He has a master's degree in Germanic Literature. Halfborn, please?”  
“Now it's my pleasure.” Halfborn then laughed.  
Halfborn took a pie violently. Magnus felt the tremor from where he was. The berserker walked up to him and said:  
“With delicacy.”  
And thrown the pie like a cannon shot.  
Magnus took a step back from that. Had it not been for his more resistant body, he would have died with his skull in pieces.  
Magnus threw the plate - cracked - on the floor and wiped his face, then returned to his place.  
“Very well, now comes another question” Thomas read the paper. “Halfborn. Magnus dated Alex for how many months?”  
Halfborn looked at Magnus, then at Alex.  
How long do they fuck? He thought, thinking that he and Mallory have had sex for almost fifty years since she came to Valhalla.  
“They fuck ... date!” Mallory and Alex laughed at the almost word. “For…Two years?”  
“WRONG!” said Thomas, laughing. “They've been dating for almost four months. Magnus?”  
Magnus took the pie and threw it at Halfborn's face. His long Viking beard looked more like Santa Claus' beard now, full of icing.  
“Magnus. When did Mallory Keen arrive in Valhalla?”  
Magnus thought about the question, and remembered that Mallory said something about a “forty-fourth birthday”, mentally declined and said:  
“1972?”  
“Right!”  
Magnus celebrated while Halfborn looked frustrated.  
"Halfborn." Halfborn looked nervous as he waited for Thomas to say the question. If he are wrong, that ax would be Magnus's, and he couldn't wait for it. “What is Mallory's favorite color?”  
Halfborn's nervousness subsided.  
“Easy! Red!”  
“You got it right!” Halfborn celebrated with leaps of joy as Magnus snapped his fingers in frustration. There was only one chance left!  
“Magnus!” said Thomas. “That's the last one. If you make a mistake, Halfborn wins. And vice versa. Ready?”  
Magnus looked at Halfborn, who was laughing, then at the girls, who were looking at him.  
"Yes," he said, not feeling ready.  
“Very well ...” Thomas read the question. “How many kingdoms did Halfborn travelled to?”  
Magnus thought about it. Halfborn already told him that? I didn't think so. But I was sure you did.  
There were nine worlds ... Nine!  
“Ah ... um ...” Magnus thought, and said: “Five!”  
Thomas added more suspense, making Magnus look at Halfborn, who was also on the lookout.  
“Magnus ... you ... are… WRONG!” said Thomas.  
Magnus was impressed.  
“Well, it was five, if it weren't for our adventure to Niffleheim to stop the ship. So there were technically six. Halfborn won!”  
Halfborn celebrated, and Mallory joined him. She jumped on Halfborn and started kissing him. Their tongues struggled and drooled while Halfborn grabbed her ass.  
Magnus just saw the scene, trying not to get hard with lust, while Halfborn, still kissing Mallory, took the giant ax and tossed Magnus in the direction of the head.  
Soon, everything went black.  
…  
Magnus woke up in his bed, completely disoriented.  
He was still shirtless, in jeans and sneakers, his head spinning. When he touched his hair, he noticed that his hair and some of his chest were soiled with ...  
"Vanilla icing," said Magnus after taking a finger and tasting it. “Ah, the ax.”  
Magnus remembered the hatchet.  
When he heard the techno music, the garbage in the corridor and the party sounds, his memory came back stronger.  
He lost the game.  
He got up and went to the bathroom, where he washed his face and wiped the icing, then he walked down the hall, where he heard sounds of pleasure coming from Halfborn's room.  
Magnus looked at the open door, and couldn't resist seeing it.  
Inside, he saw Halfborn and Mallory having sex. He was shirtless, his head dirty with icing, his pants open, his cock going into Mallory, who was bare-chested and her shirt and bra were up.  
The two had sex on the floor, their backs facing the door.  
Magnus couldn't resist getting hard about it.  
“FUCK! MY CHAMPION! THAT! HAVE YOUR PRIZE!” Mallory moaned, enjoying sex.  
“I HAVE TWO! groaned Halfborn, arms outstretched. “AN AXE AND ANOTHER FUCK WITH YOU!” He pointed to the hatchet on the floor.  
The two did not even notice Magnus watching there, who withdrew.  
As he passed by the elevator, he received a hug from behind.  
"Magnus Chase," said Samirah, in his sly voice. "I saw something nice here," she said, licking his ear. “Hmmm ... vanilla ...”  
Magnus was surprised by this. She never did that in public. He felt her hands touching his torso.  
“Samirah? What are you doing?” he looked around. “Alex can see us!”  
“She's passed out over there” she pointed to her room. “Thomas shot her in the head. And seeing you shirtless is driving me crazy since he tore up your shirt. Seeing you in the game, even more” she took his face and licked the pie icing on his hair. “Shall we have a secret sex now?”  
Her voice made Magnus want to take his cock out of his pants and fuck her until she was satisfied.  
But Alex was there, and Thomas, Mallory and Halfborn.  
Too many people. Too risky.  
“I wish I did, but no.”  
Before Samirah answered, Alex left the room. Samirah quickly moved away from Magnus.  
Alex saw Magnus, and ran over to him.  
“Magnus. There! Now!” she said, pointing to one of the corridors, and started pulling Magnus by the wrist.  
Magnus followed, not knowing what it was about. Samirah stayed behind, and disappeared around the corner from the hall.  
…  
At the end of the hall, Alex threw Magnus against the wall and kissed Magnus with intensity.  
The two groaned loudly at that.  
“Seeing you like this is driving me crazy” Alex ran his hands over his body. “I need to fuck you! Now!”  
Magnus grabbed her sensual waist, wanting what she wanted now.  
"Seeing your body makes me horny," said Magnus, feeling her hands on his nipples. “Sex. NOW!”  
Then she bent down and went to his pants.  
"Look, there's no one there," she said, pointing back, and started to unzip his pants.  
His hard cock jumped for freedom.  
Alex, licking his lips, bent down and started a blowjob.  
Magnus found that fucking good.  
He was looking down the hall, thinking that Thomas, or Samirah, or Halfborn and Mallory, could go over there and catch them both.  
But, as this was a secret party between them, Halfborn and Mallory were having a carefree sex just now.  
So he decided to break free now, and groaned as the music echoed in the halls.  
Magnus felt that Alex was really crazy with desire. He sucked as if he were thirsty, and he was happy about it.  
With his back to the wall, he was crazy with pleasure at that.  
He never did anything like that, and he liked every second that passed.  
Magnus moaned slowly, feeling Alex's hottie mouth bathing his cock with pleasure. They never did it like this before, and Magnus made the most of it.  
She was really enjoying this.  
Then, from the end of the corridor, he saw Mallory and Samirah going over there, and stopped at Magnus' flaming having sex with Alex on the spot.  
Magnus waited for them to call Halfborn and Thomas to see. But they stayed silent, smiling at the sight.  
Magnus waited for what was going to happen, and Alex looked up.  
“What?” she asked, turning her face to look.  
Magnus followed her gaze, and saw no one.  
"Nothing," he lied. “Just keeping an eye out.”  
Alex looked at him, and smiled.  
“Horny Vanir” and sucked again.  
Magnus saw the corridor again, his body hottie from the blowjob, and saw the faces of Samirah and Mallory there, smiling, saying with his lips: "make it tasty" and they disappeared.  
But, Magnus knew that they will be on guard. Preventing others from seeing the couple like that.  
Magnus, feeling free, moaned with pleasure.  
Alex sucked with such skill and vigor that he felt ready to come.  
“Take it, delicious!” Magnus groaned, dropping everything into her mouth.  
Alex liked to suck everything, tasting it in his mouth. She looked at him, smiling, with semen-stained lips. She licked everything and stood up, hugging and kissing him.  
Soon, Magnus turned her to the wall, turning Alex away from him.  
“I want to go to the end, hottie” Magnus moaned in her ear, while opening her pants with one hand and lifting her t-shirt with the other, touching one of her breasts. “Do you want my dick inside?”  
“If Mallory and Halfborn had fun, fuck me like a whore in heat!”  
Magnus opened and lowered her pants, along with her wet panties.  
“With pleasure.”  
Alex lifted her shirt in half, along with her bra, exposing her beautiful breasts, and Magnus took her waist, touching his cock in her vagina.  
Soon, he penetrated.  
The two began to have sex there, with speed and strength that their Einhergir bodies could take.  
Magnus and Alex moaned like crazy, smiling at the pleasure they were in. She had her hands against the wall, feeling the beats and penetrations that her immortal - but good-looking zombie boyfriend was doing to her non-stop.  
She looked back, seeing her shirtless blond model there, in open pants, getting into her, smiling like a pervert.  
She then looked up, content with the sex she was having.  
Magnus saw his girlfriend's beautiful back. Her spiky hair matched her rebellious pose, her slim back made her guitar-shaped body round her ass, her vagina was hottie and tight, and Magnus held on to the maximum.  
He wanted to drive her crazy over and over.  
Looking back, he saw Samirah and Mallory looking, smiling at him. They were standing there, touching their pants  
Smiling, he sent the middle finger to them, who laughed and left.  
With that, he focused on his girlfriend first, fucking her with more and more intensity.  
Her body was so crazy and had sex that, minutes after climbing nonstop, it came all over her vagina.  
Alex received it with such pleasure that she scratched the supporting wall. Then she took her boyfriend's chin and kissed him with her tongue.  
Magnus hugged Alex, kissing her, while his cock and her vagina leaked fresh semen.  
After that, she arranged her clothes, kissed Magnus on the cheek, and said:  
“If you drive me crazy, you'll have more sex.”  
She blinked and left.  
Magnus, exhausted but satisfied, stood with his back to a wall, watching his relaxed cock go hard in seconds.  
Another part of being an immortal Nordic zombie: he recovered quickly.  
Magnus then closed his pants and went back to the party.  
…  
Mallory and Samirah saw Magnus, walking like a shirtless model - who could easily be - going over to Halfborn and Thomas, who chose the next game and were explaining it to Magnus.  
That crazy party was just beginning.  
They knew. Alex knew, and the fun will go crazy over and over.  
Now, hidden from others, they went to Mallory's room and closed the door with a rune, locking them inside.  
"Alex is quick when the thing is sex" said Samirah. “Fucking Magnus in the hall.”  
"As if you wanted to, too," said Mallory, smiling.  
Samirah was not surprised. After all, she knew about her sexual adventures with Magnus, and had a video of her having sex with Magnus in Jotunheim a week ago.  
"Well, more or less," said Samirah. “But it doesn't mean that I don't want to.”  
“So you want that blond pervert for a while too?” Mallory asked, smiling.  
Samirah smiled like a naughty girl.  
“Yes.”  
Mallory smiled too.  
“I love to see you like this. Horny and wet with lust. It seems more true to me.”  
“We all have a dirty side, I'm just not hiding mine right now.”  
Mallory laughed at what Samirah said.  
“Me neither, sister. But then, since we're being honest now, tell me: who's going to fuck Magnus later?”  
Samirah thought about the answer, and decided:  
“Let's play a game to decide” she took her ax from the waist. Mallory took out his knives. “We attack. Whoever is defeated first, loses. Do you accept?”  
Mallory smiled.  
“Bring it on!”  
The two faced each other, tightening their weapons. Soon they attacked.  
…  
She breathed in relief, seeing her opponent's unconscious body on the floor. She picked up her weapon from the floor, laughing victoriously.  
When he touched the door, breaking the confinement rune, he looked at her unconscious body and said:  
“Good luck next time, Samirah.”  
Mallory put away his knives and left his room, leaving Samirah there to wake up alone.  
That’s Valhalla, and that party it’s just beginning.


	27. Nineteenth Floor Party. Part 2: Lover in Bed

Chapter 27: Nineteenth Floor Party. Part 2: Lover in Bed  
(After the first game, the party continued, and Magnus and Thomas play another game: food war, something that Magus realized that girls had more fun than men, with something that started with a fun sex tim between lovers in Magnus’ bed…)  
…  
Magnus was starting to like this party.  
It looked like the “Party Without Ragnarok for Another Year” was crazy and hectic like a university party - Magnus never went to a university (he died long before that) but he knew that these parties were wild like that. I saw movies and series on TV when I was homeless about it.  
And he was a fan of American Pie.  
Magnus, with Halfborn and Thomas, all shirtless and tight-fitting pants, with a little icing on Magnus and Halfborn's hair, still fresh, combined the next game of their party. They were close to the elevators while the girls were wandering the entire floor.  
Now Magnus was trying to understand after they agreed on the next game.  
“Food war?” he asked.  
Thomas and Halfborn nodded at the same time.  
“Yes. We agreed when you died. The game is as follows” began Halfborn, putting an arm around Magnus' shoulders. “You will have several meals at a table, and both will have a chance at each time to play at each one. Whoever gets dirtier loses.”  
“Dirtier, is it ...?” asked Magnus, smiling. “After the frosted face, more dirt comes… Who invented these games?”  
"The girls," replied Halfborn, smiling. “Mallory, Alex, Samirah. They arranged everything before you arrived.”  
Magnus smiled inside, and outside at Halfborn. He really liked that.  
“Of course they did... I already knew that” said Magnus, noticing their games. Because he thought they were more provocative games than “normal” fun. First, all the men were shirtless, then came face to face, now if they get dirty with food.  
Apparently, that party was more for them than they were, but if it meant the sexual savagery that Mallory did with Halfborn and Alex did with Magnus in the hall, then he didn't complain, he just liked it all.  
If they rewarded their men with this, he could hardly wait for what else could happen for the party.  
He liked it so much, that his enthusiasm went to the pants, hardening strongly.  
Halfborn looked down, and saw his erection.  
“Thinking about your girlfriend?” he asked, smiling.  
Magnus saw what Halfborn saw. His dick wanted to get out of his pants and penetrate any vagina he saw.  
“Yes, why? Do you want to see my bazooka?”  
“No! It looks more like a water gun than my cannon!” Halfborn then walked away laughing at his own joke, leaning on Thomas, who started laughing too.  
It's not what your girlfriend thinks of me, he thought, laughing at the provocation. In that castle or that madhouse ...  
Soon, Alex, Samirah and Mallory appeared behind Magnus, Thomas and Halfborn. They caught the attention of the boys, who turned to see the three girls standing there.  
“So, guys, ready?”  
The three looked at the women. Their sensual bodies readily deconcentrated the three, as did their muscular bodies for them.  
“Yes. Let's see who's going to get dirtier!” said Halfborn, smiling. “Tyrson or Freyson?”  
Halfborn put his arms around Thomas and Magnus' shoulders as he spoke, and Magnus watched Alex smile at him provocatively.  
He then remembered the quick sex in the hall that the two had fifteen minutes ago.  
Feeling amused by this, Magnus allowed himself to be dragged by Halfborn to the competition area, with the three sexy ones right behind them.  
…  
There were two tables full of food.  
Ice cream, chocolate sauce, juices, pies, cake (where it all came from, Magnus didn't know) spread across the table.  
On both sides, Magnus and Thomas were looking at each other, with Halfborn in the middle, as a judge, as Thomas was in the previous competition.  
So he explained the game to Alex, Samirah and Mallory, who looked more at the boys' bodies than Halfborn's explanation. Magnus fought the libido Vanir himself, controlling himself for the hour.  
He knew he would have more sex, and he hoped to let go at the right time.  
Magnus saw that Alex was looking at him, and winked at her. Alex smiled and licked his lips quickly. Magnus liked to see that.  
However, for a second, he noticed Samirah seeing too. When she noticed Magnus looking, she winked at him - a quick wink that the girls didn't notice.  
Samirah wanted the same sex with Magnus, and with the “sexual scent” in the air, she was gradually losing her demeanor. It looked like a bomb about to explode.  
Magnus, pretending not to notice, turned his attention to the game.  
“And that's it” concluded Halfborn. “Any question?”  
"No," said Thomas.  
"No," said Magnus.  
“Then let’s start!” announced Halfborn, moving away a little.  
Thus, in the two corners of the table, with each one getting ready to pick up something to play on the opponent. The game was: Halfborn points to Thomas or Magnus, and to whom Halfborn points, one of the boys takes one of the foods there and plays it on the other, and vice versa.  
So Halfborn pointed to Thomas, who took a jar of ice cream (like a milkshake) and threw the contents at Magnus, who received the ice cream on his chest.  
Magnus felt it, a mixture of cold and heat, and Thomas celebrated.  
“One to zero!” announced Halfborn  
The girls cheered, with Alex calling Magnus "sexy ice cream!" Everyone laughed, including Magnus. He saw his ice cream-stained chest, and felt his penis growing inside his pants.  
“Magnus!” said Halfborn.  
Magnus chose and picked up a jar of grape juice, and threw it at Thomas, who hit him in the face, dripping all over his body. His jeans were stained purple by the dark blue jeans factory of his pants.  
“One by one!  
Magnus celebrated, with Samirah shouting "UUUUUHHHHHH" to him, in a cheerful and motivating way. Alex and Mallory accompanied her with this.  
"Thomas!"  
Then Thomas threw a pie at Magnus, who missed seeing it fly over Magnus' shoulder, almost hitting his face. The pie flew like a missile down the hall until it hit the elevator, making a white explosion of icing everywhere.  
Strength Einherjir had bizarre abilities that Magnus liked.  
"Wrong! Magnus!” said Halfborn, smiling.  
Magnus took some chocolate sauce, a brown ball dripping between his fingers, and threw it at Thomas, who missed. The ball acted like a tennis ball, and hit a window across the hall, making a circle of chocolate from the floor to the ceiling.  
“You lost your turn! Thomas!”  
Thomas took another chocolate ball and threw it at Magnus, who hit him in the face. The brown contrasted with the blond hair and his face.  
“Two to one! Thomas scored another point!”  
Magnus took some chocolate out of his eyes, saw Thomas jumping in celebration, and saw the girls celebrating with him. Magnu felt the chocolate mixing in his chest, and took another pie, then threw it at Thomas.  
Thomas was hit hard in the chest. He flinched, seeing the white frosting on his black skin, smiling when the aluminum plate fell to the floor.  
They were both playing hard, playing with their Einherjir forces. Thomas laughed at that.  
“Two by two!” said Magnus.  
“Recieve it well, blondie!” said Thomas, laughing.  
“Thank you, gunner!” said Magnus, smiling the same way.  
\- Better than you think! said Thomas, thinking of winning.  
"Just one more chance, knights," said Halfborn, looking around at the food. “We need to eat after more sex. Right, love?”  
“I'll crush your penis with my vagina!” announced Mallory.  
“What a loving girl!” said Halfborn. “Now get ready, son of Tyr, son of Frey.”  
Now, the two had just one more chance to play each other, and Halfborn announced:  
“Whoever wins, kills the other! Ready?”  
The two faced each other, ready to play at each other, and Halfborn announced.  
“NOW!”  
The two took different foods, Thomas took a chocolate cake, and Magnus took a strawberry milkshake, and the two tossed each other.  
Mallory, Alex and Samirah saw the food flying, as if in slow motion. Halfborn saw the milkshake and cake crossing each other in front of him, and… when it happened, he said:  
“Weeeeeellllllllll, uh…. Thomas won!”  
Thomas won. He dodged at the last moment, distracting Magnus with his ability to dodge the pink milkshake off his face, and the milkshake spread on the wall behind him, soiling everything, and the chocolate cake hit his face so hard that if it were in a normal person, it would break the skull.  
His vision darkened with the girls celebrating Thomas's victory, with Halfborn saying:  
“Well, Thomas. You act now!”  
When Magnus wiped the cake from his eyes, he saw Thomas pointing the Civil War gun at his chest.  
“No hard feelings, Magnus?” he asked.  
Magnus threw most of the cake on the floor, and smiled.  
“No hard feelings, friend. Do it!”  
Thomas nodded, and fired at Magnus’ chest.  
Everything went black after that.  
…  
Magnus woke up after he died - again - and found himself inside the room, with a good feeling when he regained consciousness.  
He looked down, and saw Alex kneeling by his bed, giving him a blowjob. Magnus smiled and groaned at that.  
Alex looked at Magnus, and said:  
"Good morning, sweetie," she said, and licked his penis a little.  
“Alex?” Magnus realized more clearly what she was doing.  
"Having fun after dragging you here," she said, and sucked more.  
Magnus groaned enjoying it, he rested on the bed again, and he felt a finger from Alex picking at chocolate and icing from his chest. Magnus liked to feel that.  
He then saw Alex licking his finger, and moaning about it.  
“Hmmmm… delicious. Win the next thing, and I promise to have sex with you wherever you want. Even ... in that place.”  
Magnus understood what she meant.  
“On the street where we met?”  
"That's right," she said, provocatively. “We're going to dirty that alley even more if we win the next race. Then win for us… tireless hottie!”  
“With pleasure.”  
Alex smiled, and went back to blowjob.  
Magnus broke free with that, and in a short time (Alex was very good at this), Magnus came in her mouth. Alex liked that and sucked it up.  
"Thank you, yummy," she said, standing up and wiping Magnus's semen from her mouth. “Now rest and have fun” she made masturbation gestures with her hands. Magnus laughed. “I want my boyfriend ready for strong sex ... as Alex Fierro likes.”  
“With pleasure, fucking hunk.”  
Alex smiled, and left Magnus's room.  
Magnus, on the other hand, lay on the bed, listening to the loud music echoing quietly from his room, and saw his penis, even after coming, it went hard again, pointing manly upwards.  
He loved to be an Einherjir. He loved being a Vanir. Sexual harassment was like walking for him: he did it whenever he could.  
As soon as he rested, Magnus closed his pants, walked to the hall, where he found Alex, in pink and green lingerie, with her pants a little away from her, dancing with Samirah and Thomas, laughing and dancing. They were both wearing pants, but Samirah's pants were open, exposing her black panties to everyone.  
Magnus moved a little with this, enjoying the “fuck party” that it was turning into. Thomas tried to touch her ass, and Samirah responded by throwing his soda. The two laughed and continued dancing  
Magnus was strangely comfortable with this. Liking the sex he had with Alex, he wanted to know how far it was going, and he couldn't wait to see it. And as he saw Samirah, he wondered if he was going to be able to resist her any longer.  
After all, they both had a sexual affair that Alex didn't know about, and Samirah made it clear that she wanted to have sex with Magnus again, even with Alex so close to them.  
Magnus stiffened more thinking about it.  
Suddenly, Thomas saw Magnus and ran to him.  
"Come on, blond German," he said, smiling and laughing, and giving him a glass of soda.” Come and have fun with the hot babes!”  
Magnus took the body and drank, and let his friend pull him by the arm, approaching Alex and Samirah, and drank more, and jumped more in the dance than they all did.  
He was feeling free and uninhibited now, things he rarely felt, and he liked it when he allowed himself to feel that way.  
Everything was going well until Mallory, approaching dancing behind him, seeing Thomas, Alex and Samirah away from Magnus, whispered in his ear:  
“Go to your room now!”  
And she continued to dance, and Magnus saw her approach Halfborn, with two giant glasses, one in each hand, and kissed him warmly. They emerged from behind him, and joined them all.  
Magnus, understanding what she wanted, drank the rest and tossed his glass in a pile in the corner.  
Dancing, he turned away from the group and went to his room.  
When he approached the door, Mallory appeared next, and suddenly kissed him on the mouth.  
Magnus looked towards the party, surprised by her boldness, and saw no one noticing them. Everyone was distracted by their own fun.  
“Mallory?” asked Magnus when she released him.  
“In there!” she moaned, grabbing Magnus by the waist and pulling him inside. “You fucking sexy pervert, in there!”  
Magnus then let himself be pushed by the sensual, red-haired Scotswoman into his room. The two entered shortly afterwards.  
…  
Inside, Mallory pushed Magnus and closed the door behind her. Magnus watched Mallory devour him with his eyes, with sexual desire in her eyes.  
With a rune - which he took from her pocket, Magnus noticed - Mallory locked the door when he touched the object on the lock, and a Norse symbol appeared on the entire door.  
"Much better to be sure." She tossed the stone away in the bathroom and grabbed Magnus by the waist of his strong body. “How I wanted to do this the whole party! - and kissed him willingly.”  
Magnus let himself sink into his own sexual desire, feeling Mallory's hands exploring his body, her tongue in his mouth, his penis being expressed by her thigh, with her squeezing on purpose.  
“Hmmmm…. Hmmmm…” moaned Mallory, too explicitly. Magnus loved that. She stopped kissing him. - Come on, Vanir ... I want to make up for what we did in the asylum.”  
Magnus remembered that. It happened a week ago.  
"Then do it, you hot babe," Magnus teased.  
So Mallory kissed him again, now taking off her green top, revealing her bra, and started using her Einherjir force to push Magnus onto his bed.  
Magnus let Mallory do that. He felt her hands against his dirty chest, enjoying the feeling of their wildness, and when he felt the bed on his legs, Mallory pushed Magnus into the bed.  
Magnus, lying on the bed, with his arms pointing up, saw Mallory standing, smiling like a whore, opening her pants, exposing her wet white panties. She was obviously really in the mood to fuck now.  
She took off her pants and sandals in a hurry, and when she was only in lingerie in front of her lover, she started to climb on Magnus, bringing her face closer to his, and kissed him again.  
Magnus loved that. He fucked Alex earlier, let Alex do blowjob to him, and now, in the same bed his girlfriend did blowjob to him, he kissed his lover, her friend, Mallory Keen, just as he always did with Alex.  
The two kissed each other explicitly, immediately wanting to penetrate the bodies with crazy pleasure, as Magnus loved to have sex.  
When Mallory stopped kissing him, she started licking the icing and chocolate from Magnus's body, with him moaning happily.  
"Yes, you Scottish bitch," moaned Magnus, smiling. “Treat me like Halfborn ... have sex with me!”  
"If you eat me like you did with Alex in the hall," she said, touching his closed pants, wanting to open and get his penis out of there. - Then I'll crush you in bed!  
“Can’t wait.”  
Mallory managed to open his pants, and his penis came out the moment she took it. She loved to see his “best weapon” in her hand, hard and ready for sex.  
So, she moved, preparing for a "69", with her vagina on Magnus' face.  
“Suck, lover! Now!” Mallory said, and started giving him a blowjob.  
Liking it, feeling the pleasure, Magnus took the panties off her wet, ready vagina, and started sucking hard.  
Magnus licked and sucked, with Mallory getting stronger and stronger. They both moaned like crazy about it, Magnus loved having sex like that, crazy and promiscuous, and Mallory sucked like a porn actress.  
Magnus soon felt the climax coming. He immediately wanted to come in her mouth, for the best part of sex. Penetration, constant and hot in the vagina he sucked. But he waited, holding on. He knew she liked to tease like that before the climax.  
Mallory, sucking faster now, sucked hard, and Magnus, rewarding her, sucked her pussy harder now.  
He was enjoying this more and more.  
Magnus was losing strength, she was able to do that to him. She really knew how to have sex. That whole time in Valhalla was really well spent. Magnus loved to fuck Mallory for that.  
And, unable to resist any more, he came in her mouth. Magnus groaned with pleasure at that, and, rewarding him, Mallory came on Magnus's face, he smiled at that and licked everything.  
Magnus felt himself come in Mallory's mouth, and he felt her sucking everything willingly and skillfully. He felt his cock being cleaned to the point that he liked it too much.  
Soon, she rose from Magnus, and grabbed his face in a kiss. She moaned, sticking her tongue in his mouth, enjoying it. Gradually, she lay on top of him, keeping her breasts against his strong chest.  
Magnus groaned at that, and grabbed Mallory's ass, smiling at her sexual madness.  
When she stopped kissing him, she said:  
“You resisted a lot, Vanir.”  
"All for a sex madwoman like you," said Magnus, breathing after so much pleasure.  
Mallory looked at Magnus's dirty chest, and saw her brown and white stained bra.  
“Ah, fuck! My bra!”  
"You better take it off," teased Magnus, squeezing her ass tighter. “It will stain more.”  
Smiling, Mallory sat on Magnus' waist, taking off her bra.  
“You just want to see my big tits.”  
“Of course I want ... I want to see these magunbos jumping while I fuck in your hot vagina.”  
Mallory liked that, and took off her bra completely, throwing it on the floor. She then stood up, standing on top of Magnus, and let her panties slip until she was on top of his cock.  
Magnus liked that, and Mallory threw her panties on the floor with her foot, so she bent down, completely naked, and brought her vagina closer to his penis.  
“Ah, to see you dirty like that ...” she ran her fingers over his chest, accumulating icing and chocolate, and licking everything. She took more, and squeezed his nipples, making him groan at that. “The whole party made me crazy ... if it weren't for Halfborn or Alex ... it could have been me fucking you in that hall!”  
“It could still be ... maybe a tease and quick sex over there.”  
“Tireless hunk ...” she smiled. “That's why I love to fuck you. Like now…”  
So, she penetrated his penis into her vagina, and started having sex with Magnus.  
He screamed with pleasure, just like Mallory, who was jumping nonstop now, fast, wanting it a lot since the party started.  
They were having wild sex now, jumping so hard that if Magnus's bed hadn't been a Valhalla bed, it would have been broken with force. Long live Ygdrassill's wood by force.  
Magnus was lying, moaning like a porn actor, seeing his red-haired, busty, horny and sexy lover, jumping on top of him, moaning willingly, her breasts swayed with the movement, her wet pussy swallowing his penis with total pleasure.  
She moaned loudly, shouted things, obscene and dirty, like:  
“YOU HORNY VANIR… SEDUCTING ME WITH FOOD AND MUSCLES… DELICIOUS, MORE DEEP, YOU YUMMY… BE LIKE HALFBORN!”  
“WANT ME TO BE SHIRTLESS TOO?” he teased.  
“IT'S NOT A BAD IDEA!” She smiled, enjoying fucking him.  
“YOU HOT SCOTTISH FUCK ... I LOVE FEELING THIS DIVINE VAGINA ... OF ASGARD'S ROYALTY!”  
Mallory put her hands tightly on his chest.  
“KEEP FUCKING! PENETRATE ME MORE, THAT'S IT! MY VANIR PRINCE!”  
“MY PRINCESS OF ASGARD!”  
“THEN WE'LL JOIN THE KINGDOMS NOW!”  
The two kissed madly. Tongues and saliva mixed, deaf moans echoed, her ass jumped alone, fucking Magnus, who penetrated without shame or fatigue.  
Pure physical and sexual pleasure everywhere.  
The bed creaked, the party continued, the door was magically locked, and the two lovers were unconcerned. Not even the fucking ratatosk giant squirrel could interrupt their animal sex.  
Mallory drooled in the kiss, feeling Magnus's strong hands on her ass, and she intensified her hands on his strong chest, scratching that sexy six pack that Magnus had, and that made Mallory go crazy whenever she saw it.  
Halfborn had a six pack… like a giant quaterback. Sometimes she liked the skinny Magnus, other times the giant of Halfborn ... she loved to vary at times.  
The sex was so good, so strong, so synchronized ... that the two did not warn, but came at the same time.  
Mallory stopped kissing Magnus and lifted her torso, loving to feel the clax in her vagina. She smiled, like Magnus, with conquered pleasure.  
So she rested her head next to Magnus's, on his pillow, enjoying it.  
"Fuck," she said. “Halfborn needs to learn some tricks with you.”  
“Does he accept a menage or trois?” Magnus teased.  
Mallory got up and scratched his chest hard.  
"Don't tease, Beantown," she said.  
“I hate that nickname!”  
“But you love my pussy eating your dick!”  
Magnus and Mallory looked at each other, and kissed again. Magnus grabbed her face, lifted the torso from the bed, and kissed her again.  
…  
Samirah was jealous and in awe of Magnus now.  
She, in the form of a fly, entered before Mallory locked the room, saw the two of them fucking like active lovers, and now saw Magnus closing his dirty pants, Mallory fully dressed (as before), she taking the stone from Magnus' bathroom, with him hugging her body and licking her neck, the two of them kissing as they staggered through the space to the door, Mallory unlocking the room, and Magnus hitting her ass, smiling, when they left.  
After the room was empty, Samirah came out of the wall and returned to her human form, wearing the same green shirt as a top, tight pants, and wet panties.  
She now wants Magnus for her, as Mallory and Alex had, and this time, it would be the only place where no one would know that the two of them had sex.  
And, seeing the bed where the two of them had sex, Samirah walked over and sniffed. The heat and smell of sexual fluids was still there.  
This served to make Samirah even crazier for sex. She smiled at the idea and, walking out of Magnus's room, thought:  
My time now.


End file.
